A Class Trip to WHERE!
by Animelover3313 ASL
Summary: Until Chapter 16, other chapter are written long time ago so you can ignore the Author note at the end of each chapter. This is republished as previously, this story had some problem so I deleted it. Hope you'll like it since it's my first story. Just a very common story about Tsuna's classmates going to the Vongola Mansion. Enjoy! No pairings!
1. Author's note

**Animelover3313❀✿❀:**

 **Before I start the story, I want to say..**

 **Hi! This is my first time writing a story so this is my first story...  
(** **ω** **;)**

 **I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

**WARNING :**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S VERY COLOURFUL WORDS**

 **NO PAIRINGS! NO YAOI NO YURI**

 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! NOT A SINGLE THINGS FROM IT! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT!**

 **SORRY IF YOU ARE ANNOYED BY THE AMOUNT OF EMOJIS I HAVE PUT!(╥_╥)**

 **GOMEN! o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!❀❀❀**  
 **o(** **〃＾▽＾〃** **)o**


	2. The Plan

Ok... This is my first story so... I have no idea how to start so I'll be starting like this ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 **WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT!** (｡･ω･｡)  
-

 **TSUNA POV.**

Ahhh...

What a great sleep...

I hope I can continue sleeping like this for the next-

"Wake up Dame Tsuna!" My sleep was disturbed by Reborn. Damn it.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" My eyes widen as I saw a big green hammer in front of my face.

"Hm.. Too bad, I was about to wake you up with my hammer..." He smirked.

I sweatdropped and started preparing myself for school. For some reason, my Hyper Intuition is telling me that Reborn is planning something.

And that something is something that isn't good.

Well since when Reborn plan something that I like? It always ended being disaster for me.

I sighed and went down the stairs.

'But something tells be it is even worse than what he normally plans...' I frowned. Somehow I can't shake the feeling away...

I look at Reborn who is getting fed by Bianchi.

"Reborn, are you planning anything today?" I asked him looking serious.

He turn to look at me and smirked.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

I frowned even more.

Not that I don't trust him, it is just that..the way he reply me is making it even more suspicious...

'Just what are you planning Reborn?'

 **REBORN'S POV.**

I watch Dame Tsuna leave the house.

That Dame Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is sure improving a lot...

He can sense that I'm planning something already.. Not that I mind since he is improving..

I smirked at the memory of yesterday about the plan.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I was writing a report on Tsuna's condition to the Vongola Ninth. I send the report and after an hour, Nono messaged me.

 _'In your report, you say Tsunayoshi-kun is being bullied right?'_

 _'Yes, he has been bullied since young as far as I know'_

 _'I see... What about inviting Tsunayoshi-kun's class to the Vongola Mansion? We can entertain them_ _ **properly**_ _'_

I smirked. Nono is such a sadistic boss. He can be even more sadistic than me when someone hurt his famiglia. Now that Dame Tsuna, his so called grandson is hurt by the students, he will torture them slowly, making (forcing) them respect Dame Tsuna.

Well, Dame Tsuna is the next Vongola Boss anyways. What kind of boss let others bully you? Apparently that Dame Tsuna does.

Excuses like 'I don't want to hurt them' or 'They will be in danger if they know about Mafia!' That idiotic student of mine is just too kind hearted..

 _'What a great idea Nono, when will the trip start?'_

 _'As soon as possible, I don't want my dear grandson to suffer any longer.. Inform trip class about it tomorrow and help them with their passports'_

 _'Got it, anything else? When will the plan start?'_

 _'Next week'_

 _'Alright'_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

I look at the time. I was 7.20 a.m...

Time to go, classes are starting...

'So does the plan'

I smirked and went out of the house saying goodbye to Mamma.

'Can't wait to see the faces of the class when they know Dame Tsuna is the Boss of the Strongest Mafia family... Wait no.. Not their faces but.. The torture that they are about to face'

With that thought, I smirked.

I'm so looking forward to it.

Torturing them, that's it.

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 545**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **So how was it? I hope that you guys like it! I hope that it wasn't too OOC for the characters... I know Nono is OOC since his is sadistic.. I tried making it as interesting as possible.. This is my first story (I know I repeated this a lot, sorry if you are annoyed by it) and I hope you like this! Tell me if there is anything that I need to change! I will try to fix the problem!** **"ψ(** **')ψ**

 **I will try to make the Chapter longer for other chapter! There maybe be Cliffhangers! Hope you won't hate me for it! (Wow I realised that I have put a lot of exclamation mark...** (◎_◎;))

 **I will try to upload the next Chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Since I can't just leave you guys like that! And I am very excited to write this story too!**  
 **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**

 **Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistake! I checked a lot of times already... But I suck at English so if there is any, please tell me, I'll try to change it! Thank you!** (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

 **See you guys in the next chapter!(≧∇≦)/**

 **Sayonara~** (✿ฺ'∀'✿ฺ)ﾉ


	3. The Start of the Plan

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal converstaion

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **TSUNA POV**

I reached school and sighed in a relief as I wasn't bitten to death by Hibari-san. I was almost late. I was lucky that Hibari-san wasn't standing at the front gate.

Wait.

Hibari-san isn't waiting for latecomers at the front gate.

Did hell froze over?

Did pigs started flying?

Did Yamamoto started hating baseball?

Did Gokudera lost interest in UMA?

Did-

Ok maybe I am going too far.

'Maybe Hibari-san is just busy with paperwork' I thought realistically.

I nodded at the thought.

 **Paperwork.**

I mentally cried.

Paperwork is hell. I feel you Hibari-san.

Well I better not tell him this, he'll 'bite me to death'.

I reached the class but I didn't see Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Hana, Kyoko-chan or Chrome.

'Weird... Why would everyone disappear at the same timing?' I frowned and walk towards my seat and sat on my seat.

First Hibari-san, now them?

And my Hyper Intuition is ringing like hell in my head.

'Something is definitely happening today... First Reborn is planning something, then Hibari-san isn't waiting for latecomers or 'herbivores' at the school gate to bite them to death then now Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Hana, Chrome and even Kyoko-chan is not in class!' I frowned.

'Speaking about that... Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun did not meet me at my doorstep today.. Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Fuuta is not down for breakfast... I didn't see Onii-san doing his usual running.. I didn't meet Haru today on the way to school either...'

This **definitely** is weird, isn't it?

And all this happen at the same time and day which make everything even more suspicious.

Reborn and everyone must be planning something **together**...

But what?

Why are they hiding it from me?

If they are planning a surprise for me.. No, not possible, It's not my birthday today.

And Hibari-san won't even plan my birthday celebration with them.

Must be something related to fighting..

Hana, Kyoko-chan and Haru is there too..

Mafia! Something related to Mafia!

But if it is related to Mafia, that doesn't make any sense since..

I'm the **Vongola Decimo** so..

Why would you hide something about Mafia from someone that is the boss of the strongest Mafia Famiglia?

I groaned and clutched my hair in frustration.

Everything doesn't make any sense! I give up damn it!

I'll ask them personally on break time at the school rooftop.

But what if they are hiding something that is meant for me not to know?

UGH!

You know what? Forget it.

I sighed and saw Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Hana, Chrome and Kyoko-chan coming in the class happily.

'Why are they so happy?' I raised my eyebrow.

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Good morning Juudaimme!"

"Good morning Tsuna-kun!"

"G-good morning B-bossu.."

"Morning Tsuna" (Hana said this. She acknowledged Tsuna as she know about the Mafia and what he did..especially the future arc, Kyoko told her everything, so she didn't call Tsuna 'Monkey' like what she call other guys)

"Good morning everyone, where did you guys go?" I asked innocently.

"U-urm.." They look like they are hiding something..

 **RIINGGG!**

I mentally cursed the bell and they seem relived. They went back to their seats, looking excited about something. I frowned at their behavior.

My Hyper Intuition tells me that something will happen on this period and...

I won't like it a lot.

 **WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YAMAMOTO AND OTHERS CAME INTO THE CLASS:**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Is everyone here?" Reborn asked.

"Haha yeah, what did you call us here for kid? Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up baseball-freak!" Gokudera grumbled.

"Lambo-san wants to eat breakfast!" Lambo whined.

"Lambo! Don't complain!" I-Pin scolded.

"Why is the pineapple herbivore here too?" Hibari took out his tonfas and glared at Mukuro.

"Kufufu..I dare you call me that again Birdie" Mukuro threatened and clutching his trident.

"M-mukuro-sama.." Chrome looked worried.

"A bunch of monkey.." Hana scoffed.

"Haru-chan is here too?" Kyoko smiled.

"Yes! Reborn-chan called me here, desu!" Haru smiled brightly.

"WHY ARE WE HERE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Mou Onii-chan!" Kyoko giggled.

"Everyone shut up! Reborn has to say something!" Bianchi growled. **(She wore the glasses or Gokudera would be on the ground unconscious now)**

 _Silence..._ **(Yes even Mukuro and Hibari)**

"Thanks Bianchi" Reborn said.

"Anything for you Reborn!" Bianchi blushed.

Reborn sighed and look at everyone.

"You know Tsuna being bullied is not anything new but.. now that he is the next Vongola heir, no boss should be bullied by anyone, classmates is no exception" Reborn smirked.

Everyone turned serious.

"Those b*****ds.. I'll never forgive them even they beg! Those f****rs! They should never be born! They should be ashamed by their own acts! I f*****g kill them by my own hands!" Gokudera cursed. Tsuna is a great person! When he wanted to kill him in the first meeting, Tsuna never blames him! He even accept him as a friend! How could no one sees his kindness?

"Ahaha..maa maa.. Calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto laughed but not his usual cheerful and calming laughter. It was a cold one. His eyes was cold and filled with anger. Tsuna is one of his **first** true friends at accepts for **who** he is not **what** he is. Even if others did something wrong, Tsuna would blames himself than anyone else. He don't get why someone so kind would get bullied.

"Hn" Hibari didn't say much but you can see the anger in his eyes. He don't like Tsuna as his boss but he still respect him. Tsuna is an omnivore that attracts herbivores for him to bite them to death and also the first person to slap him with a slipper calling him an idiot. It was amusing for Hibari that day. He don't acknowledge Tsuna as his boss but maybe partner is still acceptable. How dare anyone touch **his** partner?

"Kufufu.. I'll send them into the depths of six hells.." Mukuro chuckled darkly. Although he says that he wants to possess Tsuna's body and take over the Mafia world but he gave up on the long time ago, he is grateful that Tsuna took care of Chrome for him, and saved him from the Vindice few months ago.

"B-bossu.." Chrome looked determine while frowning. Tsuna accepted her as a part of the family, he always protected her, now it is her time to protect him in return!

"Tsuna-nii is being bullied?" Lambo's eyes widened. Tsuna accepted him as the part of the family and treated him with care and patience. Even if he is an annoying brat and unreasonable one at that, Tsuna never give up on him or abandon him. He always protected him and look out for him when he is in trouble. Tsuna is like his brother. How could someone so kind gets bullied?

"Tsuna-nii.." I-Pin frowned. The first meeting she had with Tsuna was not a pleasant one as she accused him as her target in the picture. But he accepted her into the family too. He treated her as a little sister. Even when sometimes she causes trouble for him, he never complains or kick her out of the family. Why would anyone bully such.. such a great person? Tsuna is like a guardian angel to her! **(I-Pin didn't activate her Mahjong Mega Bomb as her feelings for Hibari has faded)**

"Tsuna-nii is ranked number 1 out of _ **(Idk how many people, Imagine it yourself :D)** to attract bullies.." Fuuta looked worried. Even when his mind got controlled by Mukuro, Tsuna never blames him. He blames that he is weak or anything. And he never uses his ability to anyone unless it is necessary. Tsuna also never take his ability to do anything evil like taking control of the Mafia world or anything. He treats him like any normal kids too. He is also the first person that make his rankings wrong! He wish that he is strong enough to protect Tsuna too.

"Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko looked sad. She knew Tsuna was being bullied since young. She didn't really know him as everyone as insulting him. She didn't see why but didn't defend him either. She wasn't sure what to do so she just smiled. But inside of her, she was upset, upset of what they are doing to Tsuna. After getting closer to Tsuna, she found out that Tsuna is a great guy. He is kind-hearted, caring, forgiving and more! She is surprised that he is a Mafia Boss as.. How could anyone so pure and innocent be in the Mafia? Even more, the Boss! But after seeing he fight and everything, she accepts. Tsuna fights for his famiglia, not for fame, power or anything. He fights to protect the people around him. By then Kyoko realised, 'Ah, he will be a great boss, maybe Mafia won't be as bloody in the future as it is now..' She knows why Tsuna still acts dame, in fact, he told everyone why. She just hope everyone could stop picking on him.

"Tsuna-san..." Haru clutched his hands. Even though she accused him for tainting Reborn's innocence but he don't blame her. He just smiles and says that it is fine. She thought she fell in love with him. But she didn't. She realised that she idolize him as a figure. She wants to be like him, to protect, to love, to forgive. Even when he is involved with Mafia, nothing change. Tsuna is still Tsuna. She loves Tsuna as a great friend. She told him about it and he just smiles, saying that he loves me as a great friend too. I can't see why people loves to bully him. Is it because he is too kind? Too caring? Why? Even if he is bad at everything, you don't have to bully him!

"Tsuna.." Hana frowned. She isn't close to Tsuna. But she can see that what Tsuna did for his friends. For Kyoko when he still loves her before. He admitted that he doesn't like Kyoko that way, he only idolize her as she was beautiful. He only like her as a great friend now. Back then, although he is dame, but she could't bring herself to hate him. Why? Because she felt that Tsuna isn't a bad person. Why would you hate someone that isn't bad?

"Sawada..." Ryohei frowned. Tsuna was well known for not able to do anything. Ryohei doesn't believes that. He know that no one in the world can't do anything. Tsuna is also human, he has feelings. He know Tsuna must be hurt by all the insults and bullying. He is not happy about it but he didn't show. When Kyoko hang out with Tsuna as friends, Ryohei knew that Tsuna was a good person. Kyoko would never trust a bad person. Besides there is Hana who is a observant person. When he started being Tsuna's 'Onii-san', he knew that Tsuna is a very very kind person. Tsuna thinks for his friends' safety before his. He would do anything to protect his dear friends. He don't get why people hates Tsuna. It is EXTREMELY confusing.

"So what about it Reborn?" Bianchi asked. Although Bianchi didn't show, but she is angry about the bullies. She came to Japan to kill Tsuna and then take Reborn back with her to Italy. But she gave up on it after getting closer to him. He is a great person so she know why he is being chosen as the heir for Vongola.. She hates the bullies very much, she wants to beat the crap out of them but Tsuna says that he wants to keep his identity as a secret, and told everyone not to hurt his classmates or anyone innocent. He is too kind for his own good.

"Nono plans to bring Class 2A to Italy, more precise, Vongola Mansion" Reborn smirked.

With that, everyone immediately understood.

No words.

There was no need for words.

They had an understanding aura among themselves.

There was the same thought running through their minds.

'It's payback time'

They smirked.

Reborn told them about the plan and told them not to tell Tsuna at any cost.

They agreed and left the rooftop when class was about to start. Haru rushed out of the school as she has to go to her school. She was late.

'I'm screwed!' Haru mentally cried.

They returned to where they should be.

When the class starts...

 **the plan will start.**

 **PRESENT**

Now that the bell for the class to start has rung...

Everyone that know about the smirked.

"Class, Reboyama-sensei, a trusted man of the Vongola Boss, will be announcing something" Nezu-sensei said.

'Reborn..?' Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Class 2A, I have been informed that your class will be visiting the Vongola Mission next week for your class trip, those who have no passports, give me your ID, I will give you further instructions tomorrow, that is all" Reborn smirked.

Class 2A cheered except those who know about the plan that are smirking and Tsuna who is shocked.

'WHAT?!' Tsuna stared at Reborn with widen eyes.

 **'Welcome to hell, Tsuna's classmates'**

People that are involved in the plan are either chuckling evilly, smirking evilly or laughing evilly.

 **'We will entertain all of you properly'**

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 2110**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

Sorry if there is a lot grammer and spelling mistake in this (╯︵╰,)  
... I didn't have much time to write this as I was pretty busy.. I hope you like this! I'm surprised that I is over 2K works! But I did what I promised! To write more than the last chapter! I'm happy that I did it!Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **I hope you will enjoy! I tried making it funny... Kinda failed.. Haiss Life's hard.⊙** **︿⊙**

I have to go! '･ᴗ･'  
I need to do HOMEWORK when there isn't school anymore..seriously?ಠ_ಠ  
And I'm having class for it.. Can you seriously call that holiday? I suppose to have 2 months of holiday!? I HATE YOU SCHOOL!? ﾟﾘﾡ? Now my holiday is being cut short.. I only have a month's holiday...o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Sorry for complaining about my SCHOOL (Ew I still hate you** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**  
 **).. Have a nice day!**

 **Sayonara~** (≧∇≦)/


	4. What are you planning And there's MORE!

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **TSUNA POV.**

Is Reborn serious?

First, why would he let my class go to Italy? Even worse, the Vongola Mansion!

And just in 2 weeks, my inheritance ceremony! How long are we staying there? I hope it is not longer than a week! Or they will find out my identity!

Secondly, did Non- I mean Grandfather agree with this? Cause he is kind-hearted, he won't let my class be in danger right? **(Nope, how wrong you are Tsuna)**

Thirdly, I remember clearly telling them that I do **NOT** want any innocent people to get involve with the Mafia for no reason! Are they trying to kill my classmates and their family?!

I let off my killing intention directly at Reborn.

He look at me and smirked. I glared at him and growled softly.

He will explain this to me clearly at lunch break. He better.

Wait.

Does this mean that Yamamoto and the others knows it too?

Is this what they have been planning all along?

But what for? There's no reason-

Oh.

 **Oh.**

Revenge. For revenge. They want to torture my classmates.

Must be it.

This explains why Hibari-san wasn't at the school gate this morning. Why Yamamoto and the others wasn't in class. Why Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun didn't accompany me to school today. Why I didn't meet Onii-san and Haru this morning. Why Lambo, I-Pin Bianchi and Fuuta wasn't down for breakfast.

It was all for this stupid and childish revenge.

I clutched my fists tightly.

I look at Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.

They seems to be satisfied but when they noticed my stare, they look away from me and seems nervous about something.

I look at Chrome who seems to be uncomfortable and guilty from my stare.

Same for Kyoko and Hana.

Oh so it was all for revenge.

They better explain clearly and stop this stupid plan of theirs.

 **And I mean it.**

I look back at Reborn who seems to excited.

But..

'Can I even convince them to stop? Especially Reborn, Mukuro and Hibari-san..' I sighed at my own thought.

'A boss should be able to make this own guardians listen to you' I remembered Reborn's words.

Don't make it sound so easy Reborn..

Especially when one of them was our former enemy.. And a prefect that will never listen to you and was defeated by the enemy before, they are like oil and water..

And one is too hot-headed, another one thinks that all this is just a game.. One is a annoying and persistent child.. And one is always screaming with his own motto 'EXTREME'. And the last one.. Is too shy and unsociable.

Does that sound easy to you?

And if it is revenge... Did Grandfather also agree to this? But he is kind hearted! He won't put innocent people lives on the line!

Ugh.. I'm having a major headache now...

I groaned softly.

"Dame Tsuna, hand me your ID now" The class rep, Yukamira, look at me as if I'm some alien.

"I-I already some my passport.."

With that, the class burst into fits of laughter except for me and my friends along with Reborn.

"Y-you? Dame Tsuna?!"

"You sure? I bet that you are lying!"

"Trying to show off? Well you fail!"

"I'm sure that you never ride a plane before!"

"I'm sure your mother regret ever having you as her child!"

"You Dame Tsuna has a passport? Don't make me laugh!"

I mentally flinched at the insults that I received.

"Shut up! Juudaimme never lies!" Gokudera growled.

"It's not nice to say that to someone" Yamamoto smiled darkly.

"Monkeys..." Hana glared.

"B-bossu is saying the truth!" Chrome frowned.

"Tsuna-kun, Hana, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Chrome-chan and I have the passports already!" Kyoko defended.

"You guys don't have to pity or defend him!"

"That's right! He is Dame Tsuna after all!"

"That's enough!" Reborn shoot the class ceiling leaving a bullet mark.

Silence.

"That's better.. Now, what Kyoko had said is true, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Hana and Kyoko has passports and quickly take the others' ID, I don't have the time and patience, I'm a very busy person and I hate waiting" Reborn glared.

The class gulped except for those who was immune to the glare.

"H-hai!" Yukamira gulped and quickly ask for other's ID.

After Reborn received their IDs, he left the classroom without saying anything.

'Reborn... that sadistic tutor of mine must be planning even more things now.. Ahh I hate it when my Hyper Intuition guesses things so accurately' I mentally grumbled.

 **SOMEWHERE**

 **NORMAL POV**

7 people, or rather ghosts appeared out of no where.

"How dare they bully my **great great great** grandson?! They'll pay!" The ghost with the same spiky hair as Tsuna but in blonde and has blue emerald eyes growled.

"Maa Maa calm down Giotto, it seems that they are planning revenge" The ghost holding a flute smiled.

"I agree, don't act so childish, you're the Vongola Primo" The red haired ghost with a tattoo on his face sighed.

"I don't care! My cute little grandson is being bullied! **BULLIED**! How dare they bully **my** grandson?!" The blonde haired ghost exclaimed.

"You're acting even more childish then my Primo" The green haired ghost sweatdropped.

"Giotto..to act even more childish than Lampo is... I have no words to say" The red haired ghost sighed.

"What do you mean by that pinky?!" Lampo growled.

"Exactly what I meant! And it's F*****G RED! ARE YOU F*****G BLIND?!" The red haired ghost growled.

"For cursing so much G, I hope God will forgive you" The raven haired man dressing as a priest prayed.

"Shut the f**k up you d**n priest!" G glared.

"Nufufufu.. I personally doesn't care what happens to Vongola Decimo" The melon head ghost chuckled.

"Hn" The white haired ghost folded his arms while closing his eyes.

"WHAT?! DAEMON! ALAUDE!" Giotto cried in despair.

"Shut up, for I'll bite you to death" Alaude growled, feeling annoyed by Giotto's behavior.

"B-b-but..!" Giotto began to sulk at his emo corner. **(I feel you Giotto)**

"Ne Giotto, don't grow mushrooms at a corner!" The ghost holding a flute sweatdropped.

"A-asari.." Giotto gave a puppy eyes face that was near tears.

"..."

"Knuckle, can you stop pray to the god?" Lampo was irritated.

"I must pray to God to return Giotto back! This is not him!" Knuckle panicked.

"Shut up, knock some sense back into him" Alaude grumbled.

G punched Giotto's head.

"You're embarrassing the Vongola" G clicked his tongue.

"Hmph" Giotto pout.

"Nufufuf..so what now?" Daemon asked.

"I'm going to add even things into the revenge list!" Giotto smirked evilly.

"Hn, what are you gonna do?" Alaude looked interested.

"We are ghosts, we can move things so.. I'm gonna scare the daylights out of them" Giotto had a dark aura around them.

Everyone moved away from him, even Alaude and Daemon.

"What's wrong guys?" Giotto smiled creepily.

"N-nothing" Lampo gulped.

"Ohh~? Then why are you moving away from me?" Giotto asked.

"Haha...dark aura are surrounding you Giotto" Asari chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The dark aura disappeared.

G sighed and hit Giotto on the head again.

"Let's go back to the ring now" G grumbled.

"Owww! Why did you hit me~?" Giotto cried.

"Cause you're being an idiot, now let's go" G frowned.

"Fine.." Giotto pout even more.

The ghosts has returned into the rings.

 **IN VONGOLA MANSION**

 **WITH VONGOLA NONO**

"Hmm.." Nono is doing his paperwork until he saw a mail in his mailbox.

It was from Reborn.

He smirked.

He read the mail and smirked even more after knowing the plan was in motion.

He called someone on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you did what I told you to do?"

"Of course~ By the way, we are reaching the Vongola Mansion in next week!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Boss wants to see the classmates~"

"Hm.. Then hear me out" Nono grinned silently.

"What is it?"

Nono started discussing things with the other person on the other line.

"Oh~ I get! I'll tell Boss then! Bye~!"

"Thank you"

The call ended.

"Now... I'll shall **prepare** for their arrival next week..." Nono smirked and walk out of the room.

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1274**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi~ I have to thank** _ **SeikadarkySona**_ **for supporting me! Love ya~( ˘ ³˘)❤**

 **I** **hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is more than 1K words too! I'm surprised that I wrote this much..** **（** **-** **＾〇＾** **-** **）**  
 **I** **might** **upload the next chapter tomorrow since I'm free! (** _ **Finally)**_ **o((*^▽^*))o**

 **Hope that you guys like it! I still have the motivation to write this story as it is fun to write so I won't** **be discontinuing it anytime..o(^▽^)o**  
 **(But seriously, it's my first story, of course I have to finish it!"ψ(** **')ψ)**

 **Sorry for many grammar and spelling mistakes.. if there is, please please please tell me!**

 **That's all I have to say...** **（＾ｖ＾）**

 **Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/**


	5. Confrontation

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **TSUNA** **POV**

Finally it was lunch break.

It's time to confront them and make them spill everything out.

I turn to look at Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun.

They look at me and stand up. Same for Kyoko-chan, Chrome and Hana.

In a blink of an eye, they ran out of the classroom.

I frowned and quickly run after them but lost sight of them in an instant.

'Damn it , I lost them' I clicked my tongue.

I saw Hibari-san walking along the corridors.

His eyes and mine met for a while before he quickly walk away.

"Hibari-san!" I ran towards him but when he turn into a corner, I lost him.

"S**t" I grumbled and look around the school.

They are no where to be seen.

'The rooftop..' My eyes widen.

They might be there!

I rush towards the rooftop to see them gathered there.

'Why didn't I think this sooner?!' I mentally scolded myself.

"A-ah, y-yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto nervously waved at me.

"J-judaimme.." Gokudera-kun seems to stand straighter than normal.

"Everyone.." I walk towards them slowly unleashing my Killer Intention.

"Y-yes Bossu?" Chrome asked hesitantly.

"What are you planning? You are acting very suspiciously" I glared.

Everyone was silent.

"Not talking?" I raised an eyebrow.

"W-what are you talking about Tsuna-san?" Haru smiled nervously. (Haru skipped school halfway just to come here to discuss about the revenge plan. **Yup, all just for Tsuna** , her dear friend)

"W-we won't extremely hide anything from you Sawada! You're the boss!" Onii-san gulped softly.

"Y-yeah, we aren't hiding anything Tsuna-kun, why would we, right Hana?" Kyoko-chan smiled, trembling slightly.

"O-of course!" Hana look away from me nervously.

"Of courses you won't... But you will because why? For this stupid revenge plan" I folded my arms, scowling. My Killing Intention was growing even more.

"Kufufufu... But it isn't wrong, those _weaklings_ call you **Dame**.. It is insulting **not only you** , the **Vongola** but me too" Mukuro chuckled darkly.

"For the first time I agree with the Pineapple herbivore" Hibari-san said.

" **But** "

"But?" Everyone look at me.

"But I _**specifically**_ told you guys that I **don't** want them involved. They are **innocent** , once they know about Mafia, their lives are in danger. **Not just them** , their family and friends too!" I growled.

"Tsuna, they are your classmates, they are already in danger since they are already related with you" Reborn frowned.

"That's why I don't want them to get even more knowledge about it!" I exclaimed.

"Tsuna.. We will tor- train them there after telling them so they at least can defend themselves" Reborn said.

"...Whatever, how long are they staying there?"

"2 months"

"That long? Won't their families be suspicious?" I asked.

"Well... It's a special class trip" Reborn smirked.

I have a **bad feeling** about this...

"What did you did to their family..?" I asked hesitantly.

"... Told them that the students need to learn how to independent in the other world" Reborn look away.

I heard him mumbled 'I'll shoot them if they disagree with it'.

My eyes widened.

"No you don't! Of course they would be worried! Talk with them properly! We will respect their decisions!" I frowned.

"Hn, you don't order me around Dame Tsuna" Reborn smirked evilly.

"Hai.. How am I gonna tell my class about me being Decimo..?" I sighed.

"No need to worry Tsuna-nii! We'll help you!" Fuuta smiled.

"Lambo will help too!" Lambo grinned.

"I-Pin too!" I-Pin smiled.

"Sure sure" I pat their head and smiled.

"Now Dame Tsuna, you should go back to the class, we need to discuss some things that is related to the revenge plan.. You don't have to know, wit till then you'll see, it's a surprised" Reborn smirked evilly again.

"..Fine, don't kill them, hurt them not too seriously too... And I'm not looking forward to it... How did you get Grandfather to agree with it?" I asked.

"It was all Nono's plan" Reborn replied.

"Huh? NO WAY! I-I mean Grandfather is really kind and caring so he wouldn't..." I was shocked.

"Believe or not, the Vongola Nono is really sadistic is someone hurt his famiglia" Bianchi said.

"EH?!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Now leave Dame Tsuna, I won't repeat again" Reborn said darkly.

"Fine!" I pout and left the rooftop, leaving them alone on the rooftop.

 **NORMAL POV**

Reborn and the others was planning halfway until the guardians' rings started to shine brightly.

"W-what's happening?!"

"It's shining!"

"IT'S EXTREMELY SHINING!"

"But we aren't doing anything!"

"Maa Maa calm down.. I'm sure it's nothing!"

"Hn.."

"Kufufufu.."

"Hmm.."

"Decimo's famiglia" Giotto appeared.

"Eh? But Tsuna isn't here.." Yamamoto was surprised.

"No worries, we came travel place to place, I came out of the ring without Decimo noticing... I sealed his hyper Intuition for awhile so it's fine" Giotto smiled.

"You never give up.." G grumbled.

"Maa Maa.." Asari grinned.

"Lampo-sama is here.." Lampo yawned.

"Herbivores.." Alaude frowned.

"This is an extremely gathering.." Knuckle smiled.

"Nufufufu.. Why am I here for this useless meeting again?" Daemon asked.

"Because I want your help Daemon..Please?" Giotto pleaded using the puppy dog eyes again.

Daemon frowned and sighed. **(He was irritated)**

"Whatever" Daemon grumbled.

"So why are you guys here?" Reborn asked.

"Arcobaleno.. You're Decimo's tutor right..?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah" Reborn nodded.

Giotto's face instantly change from serious to evil smiling face.

"You're planning revenge right? Let me join in" Giotto smirked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I don't mind but do you have a reason for it?" Reborn asked.

"Of course" Giotto smiled kindly.

"And that is..?" Giotto asked.

"They hurt my grandson"

The temperature of the rooftop dropped.

Everyone an feel the menacing aura around Giotto who is smiling kindly.

"Giotto" G called.

"Hm?" Giotto gave G a questioning look.

"Stop it, you're scaring everyone" G hit Giotto's head the third time that day.

"Ow! Can you stop hitting my head?" Giotto pout angrily.

"No" G smirked.

"Meanieee" Giotto whined.

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene.

"Kufufu..I never knew the first generation Boss is so childish.." Mukuro shook his head.

Giotto froze.

"You totally ruined Vongola's image" G sighed.

He went to his emo corner and draw circles.

"Maa maa, Giotto, don't to a corner and grow mushrooms again!" Asari laughed.

"G is a big meanie to me..How are you my childhood friend..? And I ruined Vongola's image.." Giotto sobbed.

"G, apologize or he'll not stop" Knuckle sighed.

"Fine" G grumbled.

"Giotto"

Giotto turn to look at G but face away quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? Now stop" G frowned.

Giotto trembled.

"Giotto..?" Lampo blinked.

"G apologized! I made him apologized!" Giiotto cheered.

Shadow covered G's eyes while he was trembling with anger.

"GIOTTO!"

"G? Wh- GAHHHHH!"

 ***Please wait for a few minutes. We are fixing some technical problems***

Now that everything calmed down, G was still fuming and Giotto was having bruises and cuts. **(Don't ask me how ghost can get hurt. Just assume they can)**

"Alright now do you want to discuss the revenge plan?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

The started planning the plan.

After 2 hours of planning, they were satisfied with the plan and smirked evilly.

 **"I'm so looking forward to the class trip"**

 **"You don't say"**

 **"We are waiting for you.. Class 2A"**

 **IN CLASS 2A**

Everyone but Tsuna felt a chill.

'What was that..?' They thought the same thing.

Tsuna just look at them feeling that something isn't right.

'Just what Reborn and others are planning..? I have a feeling that... it is really really bad..' Tsuna thought frowning and gulped softly.

'...I wish you **luck** , my classmates'

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1157**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Ello! Sorry for not publishing it yesterday! I didn't know I have to go out with my parents!o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**  
 **And I had tuition.. Well, It is more than 1K words again!(So happy)** **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**

 **I hope you guys like it! Trying to make as funny as possible is such a pain.. I'm a person that suck at the genre 'Humor'. Totally and I'm not kidding. And sorry if there is grammar and spelling mistakes! Please tell me! Thanks!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤**

 **Anyways, I'll publish another chapter soon!**

 **Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/**

 **(I notice my author's note is getting shorter every chapter..)**


	6. Information for the trip

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"Hey hey, you guys going to the class trip?" G1 asked.

"Of course! Is anyone not going?" B1 asked.

"I don't know.. Maybe Dame Tsuna?" B2 look at Tsuna, smirking.

Tsuna blinked and look at B2 when he heard his name.

He frowned at B2 but didn't say anything.

"Hahaha make sense! He is Dame Tsuna after all! He must be too scared to go!" G2 laughed.

"He must have run to his mummy for help!" B3 laughed too.

Soon many more insults were thrown and the laughter increased.

Tsuna hung his head in shame, starring at the ground. He didn't dare to look up as he was too ashamed. **(You don't have to my Tuna-Fish ;_;)**

The guardians and friends of Tsuna were emitting a deadly aura. They were holding back to not kill them.

The class was too absorb in insulting and laughing at Tsuna to notice the deadly aura.

In other words, They are too **dense**.

They didn't stop insulting and laughing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until a certain skylark came in the class and said...

"Herbivores"

In an instant, there was...

 _Silence.._

They were scared shitless.

"What are you laughing about? You're all disturbing the peace of Namimori" Hibari glared.

Everyone remained silent.

 _ **"I'll bite all of you to death"**_

Hibari launched towards them and started to 'bite them to death', regardless to gender. Boy or girl, they are all 'bitten to death', except for Tsuna and his gang.

The Reborn came into the class when Hibari was 'biting' the last student.

"This is unfair! I understand why Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan and Hana didn't get beaten but why didn't Hibari beat Dame Tsuna?!" B4 whispered to B5.

"Because they didn't laugh and the one you are insulting is Dame Tsuna" Reborn replied.

"He can hear us all the way from there?!" B5 whispered softly, freaking out.

"Yes I can" Reborn glared.

 **(B4 & B5 is at the back of the class when Reborn is at the front of class)**

"Hn" Hibari left the classroom giving a last glance to Tsuna.

Tsuna caught the glance and sighed.

It says 'Meet me later at the Reception Room'.

'He's gonna kill me...' Tsuna sulked.

Reborn look at Tsuna and smirked as he knew what will happen to Tsuna later.

'I see Dame Tsuna still needs more training... I'll add more training in his schedule' Reborn silently thought, smirking evilly.

Tsuna felt a chill.

'I think that.. Reborn is thinking about something bad... Something life threatening..' Tsuna shivered a little.

'Wait life threatening? And Hibari send me that look.. NOOOOO! MORE TRAINING!' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Ok, I've come in to give you your passports.. And to tell you more information about the Class Trip" Reborn said.

Class became super attentive.

"You'll be staying there for a month, bring what is necessary. But you **MUST** bring a set of formal wearing as in just 2 more weeks, it will be the Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Ceremony..." Reborn smirked even more as he saw Tsuna tensed.

G4 raised her hand.

"Yes?" Reborn asked.

"Urh.. Are we all going to the Inheritance Ceremony?" G4 asked curiously.

Reborn gave a 'isn't-it-obvious-you-dumbass?' look to her.

G4 realised what the look means and look on the ground feeling embarrass.

And no one make fun of her.

"Anymore questions?" Reborn asked.

B6 raised his hand.

Reborn look at him.

"Where are we staying? If it is the Vongola Mansion, is there enough rooms for us? Will we need to share the same room as others? How many people in one room then?" He asked.

"Yes,the Vongola Mansion.. Don't worry, the Vongola Mansion is big enough to have all of you, but in case guests are to come to the Mansion, 2 people will have to share a room, I don't care if you want to more than 2 people in a room, or you want a sleepover party, **do not** make any noise at night, everyone in the Vongola needs rest during the night, they are tired and need enough rest for the next day to work, **don't** disturb them" Reborn warned.

Not that he mind to punish them for making noise.

Well even if they try to make as little sound as possible, Hibari will still hear them if their room is near his so they'll be bitten to death.

Then questions like..

"Will we be meeting Decimo personally?"

"Or we meet the Nono before the Decimo?"

"What will we be doing there?"

"What if we forget to bring something?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP"**

 _Silence..._

"Ask one at a time, or I'll shoot you" Reborn glared and threatened them.

A girl raised her hand, trembling in fear.

"W-will we meet Decimo? Or Nono?"

"You'll meet Nono then you'll meet Decimo at the Inheritance Ceremony... You might Primo..as a ghost" Reborn smirked.

The class except Tsuna and his gang paled.

This time, a boy raised his hand.

"P-primo is dead?"

"Of course, he is from 400 years ago"

The class paled even more.

Some is on the verge of fainting.

Another guy raised his hand.

"T-there is really ghost in the world?"

"Primo is technically not a ghost, he is just a will.. In Vongola, there are rings passed down generation to generation.. Every generation boss and guardians' wills will be in the ring, they can appear out of the ring but normally it is Primo and his guardians as they are the founder of Vongola" Reborn explained.

Some of the people sighed in a relief.

'Why do they have so much questions?!' Reborn thought impatiently.

"Class, all of your questions will be answered when all of you reached Italy, there will be guide tours to bring you to look around the Mansion.. You will still be having lessons there but with different teachers, there will be training for you to train your bodies too, you have to learn how to defend yourselves properly, and next week, come to school field on 5 a.m. sharp, the plane will depart, now, Yukamira, give the passports to the class, I'm leaving" Reborn out of the classroom.

'I hate you so much..Reborn, you Spartan tor-... tutor' Tsuna mentally thought.

Yukamira started giving the passports out to the class.

'Yosh, the plan is going smoothly..' Yamamoto grinning silently.

'How dare they keep bullying and insulting Juudaimme?! I'll have my revenge on them by bombing and torturing them!' Gokudera was scowling.

'I'll make sure they respect Bossu!' Chrome had a determined looking her eye. **(Her other eye is being covered by the patch)**

'Tsuna-kun, you can tolerate them bullying you but I can't, I'll make the revenge as cruel as possible' Kyoko smirked slightly.

 **A/N: Kyoko is so out of character! o_O**

'Tsuna.. I've enough of these Monkeys' behavior, I'll make them suffer..' Hana smirked happily.

 **IN THE RECEPTION ROOM**

'Hn, I'll bite all of them to death' Hibari smirked evilly, leaking a deadly aura around him, making the other DC members outside the room tremble.

'Kyo-san is excited about something..' Kusakabe paled.

'That is not a good sign...'

 **IN KOKUYO LAND**

'Kufufufu.. I'll make them experience the realm of six hells..' Mukuro chuckled evilly.

"M-mukuro-sama seems happy" Ken sweatdropped.

"I think he is planning something..." Chikusa said emotionlessly.

 **IN TSUNA'S HOUSE**

'I'll will end Tsuna-nii's suffering!' Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta thought the same thing, having a determine look in their eyes.

"They are growing up so fast.." Bianchi chuckled softly.

'Even if I dislike you before... I have grown attached to you Tsuna.. I'll help too' Bianchi smiled.

 **IN MIDORI MIDDLE SCHOOL**

Haru wasn't listening to any of the lessons.

She was thinking about how to torture Tsuna's classmates.

'Tsuna-san, Haru will definitely make them pay for what they did to you desu!' Haru looked determine and started writing down her plan of torture on a piece of paper.

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1242**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi~ Sorry for not updating for I don't know.. 2 days? I was busy.. Sorry if the story is progressing too slowly, the next chapter, the class might be going to Italy so be patient with me, I'm new at this.. Even when I wrote composition for exam, the story is progress very slow, I'm used to it already ;_;**

 **Sorry if there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes! I didn't check since I'll in a hurry!**

 **Tell me if I missed out any characters! Thank you! I have a bad memory..**

 **I might upload the next chapter soon maybe by.. I don't know? I might update it a few hours later, who knows?**

 **I'm also happy that Katekyo Hitman Reborn is having eldive... Though I want it to come back though ;-;**

 **So that's all!**

 **Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/**


	7. Plan in motion

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **TSUNA POV**

 _RINGGGG..._

Ugh.. School ends already?

 _I am so not looking forward to it.._

Why?

The reason is simple.

I have to meet Hibari-san and..

That isn't a good sign...

Sure, I can make Hibari-san listen to me or maybe make him fear me but..

That is when I'm in Boss Mode.

And I do not like to be in that mode...

It reminds me that I'm the Vongola Boss over and over again and...

 _ **The pain of signing paperwork..**_

Paperwork are **hell**. They are the **devil**.

I wonder how the previous bosses survived signing so much paperwork..? They are sure tough. Even Grandfather, at such an age can keep it up.

They are pros dammit, pros!

Whatever, they better not add the paperwork number for this plan...

 _ **Or I'll teach them a perfect lesson..**_

I sighed and pack my bag and walk out of the classroom.

I told Yamammoto and Gokudera-kun thatI will be at the Reception Room as Hibari-san told me to.

Gokudera-kun started cursing using his very colourful vocabulary and Yamamoto just laughed it off, wishing me good luck and told me that they will be going home before me.

I agreed and waved goodbye. They return the gesture just that.. Gokudera bowed 90 degrees...

How is he able to do that is still a mystery to me...

Kyoko-chan and Hana also told me to be careful before saying goodbye to me.

Chrome also did what they did and followed the girls.

I look at the girls and smiled.

I'm glad that Chrome is finally opening up more and getting more socialized.

I sighed and walk towards the Reception Room.

Before I went in, Kusakabe blocked m e and asked why was I there.

"Hibari-san called me to come here after school" was what I answered.

Kusakabe bowed at me beofre letting me in the Reception Room which I think was totally unnecessary, it reminds me of Gokudera-kun...

 **SOMEWHERE**

 **NORMAL POV**

A certain silver head, hair style shape like an octopus, sneezed.

'Have I caught a cold..?' He frowned and sighed.

'It won't keep me from protecting Juudaimme!' He looked determine and went back doing whatever he was doing.

 **BACK WITH TSUNA**

 **TSUNA POV**

I knock on the door and open the door when I heard 'come in'.

I saw Hibari-san sitting on the chair looking at like boss, staring at me.

I gulped silently and door the door behind me.

"What do you want Hibari-san?" I asked.

He got off from his seat and walk towards me. I remained on my spot since I was froze on the spot.

'Hibari-san is still scary as ever!' I mentally cried.

"Omnivore.." He was growled and trapped me onto the wall behind me by putting his hand on the wall next to me head.

"Y-yes?" I was now panicking.

"Why didn't you prove them wrong?"

Eh?

Ohhh...

 **That.**

"I-I don't them to get-"

He hit the wall next to my head with one of his tonfas.

"That isn't a good reason, you can stop them without hurting them" He narrowed his eyes.

 **"Why?"**

I sighed.

"I don't want to be revealed being a Mafia Boss to them.. besides you guys want to torture them so I'm not ruining your fun" I avoided looking his eyes.

"So you are helping us?" Hibari-san raised an eyebrow.

"Urm.. You can say that, just giving you guys a little boost? Well, I don't like the idea but you guys are my guardians and friends so I'll help a little" I smiled.

Hibari-san sighed and took his tonfa before going back to his seat.

"You worried for me?" I smiled.

"Hn(Whatever)" He look away from me.

"Thanks" My smile widened.

"Now leave" He grumbled.

"Sure sure" I chuckled and left the room.

'Hibari-san cares for me~ He seems scary but he has a caring nature too~' I thought happily.

 **A/N: Sorry to disappoint some 1827 lovers (I'm one of them) but this is just friendship between Hibari and Tsuna! Since I want to try to make this story without any pairings! Sorry if you're disappointed! Gomenasai! For those who hates gay pairings, lucky for you! Please continue reading it!**

I went back home smiling.

"I'm back!" I said.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun! Did anything happened today? You look happy" Mom smiled.

"Nothing! Just happy" I grinned.

"Alright, I've cooked lunch! Go put your things and come now for lunch!" Mom smiled happily.

"Ok!" I nodded.

'I'm so blessed to have such a great family and friends..' I smiled at the thought.

"Ciaossu Dame Tsuna" Reborn smirked when I reached my room.

"Reborn.." I sighed and put my bag on the ground.

"It's lunch time, let's go down and eat" I said.

"Alright" Reborn landed on my head and sat on it.

'Is my head a seat for Reborn or what..?' I pout.

"Yes" Reborn smirked.

"Don't read my mind!" I pout even more.

"You're easy to read Dame Tsuna, you need more training" He smirked even more.

"You Spartan tutor.." I sighed and sat on the chair at the dining table.

Lunch was as chaotic as usual, laughter and screams everywhere.

After lunch, I went back to my to rest.

There wasn't any homework..

A peaceful day.. How long has it been since I have this kind of peaceful time alone?

Before Reborn came. How long ago was that?

I smiled and lay down on my bed to rest.

'I hope that I can spend more time with my friends in the future.. Just like now..' I yawned slightly and took a nap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A WEEK LATER...**

 **NORMAL POV**

It was the day take Class 2A will be visiting the Vongola Mansion in Italy.

Everyone is excitedly talking about the trip, looking forward to it.

When Nezu sensei was taking attendance, some people grumbled and groaned as..

Tsuna was there.

They didn't want Dame Tsuna to ruin their fun.

When the attendance taking was done, limos came and many gasps in amazement.

Nezu-sensei and the students were too focued on the limo that they didn't saw the drivers greeting Tsuna and his gang.

 _"Good morning Decimo-sama and Decimo's guardians"_

 _"You don't have to call me that, just Tsuna will do"_ Tsuna smiled.

 _"One can't do that, it's disrespectful"_

 _"Mou, it's fine"_ Tsuna pout.

They chuckled but stopped when...

.

.

.

"Oh. My. God! It's one of the most expensive limos! The Roll Royce Phantom Limo! It costs $3.8 million!" A student exclaimed.

"Seriously?!"

"Just how rich is the Vongola?!"

"They are filthy rich!"

"Holy S**T!"

"Shut up, just get in the limo NOW" Reborn glared.

The students board the limo except Tsuna and his group.

"Reboyama sensei! Why aren't they on the limo?" A male student asked.

"They are sitting with me at the other limo" Reborn smirked.

The students were confused but shrugged it off.

"But why Dame Tsuna?!" Some asked.

"He probably pleaded Gokudera-kun to let him sit with him!"

Everyone laughed.

The driver heard and growled softly.

The driver purposely quicken the speed of the limo.

Many students fell to ground, some looked sick.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Nezu-sensei screamed.

"I'm afraid to say we are running on our schedule" The driver smirked.

 **WHEN THEY REACHED THE AIRPORT..**

Some students vomited, some drank water and rest on a chair, Nezu-sensei was one of them.

"Eto.. What happened?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, they are just having motion sickness" The driver smiled.

"ALL of them?" Tsuna was suspicious.

"I guess so" The driver grinned nervously.

"Hmm.." Tsuna sighed.

"Stop slacking! The private jet's here!" Reborn shoot his gun to scare them.

Then a few people wearing suits came walking towards them.

"Hello, I'm Yuu, one of the Vongola Mansion, I'm your guide for the jet, please board the jet" Yuu smiled.

Nezu-sensei and the students excitedly board the jet.

Yuu then smirked.

 **'It's payback time b*****s'**

Reborn and Yuu made an eye contact and nodded.

First part of the plan is going to start~

 **First part of the plan: Feed the students Bianchi's poison cooking**

Tsuna shivered.

'What was that..? I swore that I saw Reborn and Yuu growing demonic horns and tail..' Tsuna frowned.

'It's nothing right..? Nothing bad will happen on this plane right? Of course not, they just vomited and was tired so they rest.. It's nothing..' Tsuna convinced himself and shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Oh..

 **How wrong of you, Tsuna.**

 **TBC...**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1390**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hey~ I'm happy that more people started reading my story and adding it into their library! My efforts isn't going into vain!** **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**  
 **I uploaded this today since I'm free~ I was trying to think of ideas of how to torture the students and Nezu sensei...(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Can you give me ideas about it? Torturing the students..(** **ω** **;)**

 **I've already plan to make them eat Bianchi' poison cooking so any more ideas?** **／** **(** **･** **･** **)** **＼**

 **I might take your idea! I want to consider your opinions as well, this will make the story even more fun!( ^O^ )**

 **Hope you guys like! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!(⌒_⌒;)**

 **Have a nice day everyone! Feel free to spam me with your comments! I don't mind, in fact, I'll be happy! '** **･** **ᴗ** **･** **'**

 **That's all!**

 **Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/**


	8. Tsuna's anger, Introduction and PC

WARNING :

MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS

"Hi" Normal converstaion

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'_ _Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)  
-

ENJOY!

NORMAL POV

After everyone boarded the jet and sat down, they started chatting happily.

"Decimo and classmates, I hope you'll have a safe trip, you can explore around the jet since it will be a very stable trip... Please don't go the second level, only Decimo and his guardians can" Yuu smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Expected from the Vongola!"

"I'm so excited!"

A girl raised her hand.

"You said Decimo.. Is Decimo here too? Can we meet him?"

Yuu mentally smirked.

"Oh, Decimo is one of your classmates, you see him everyday, just that you didn't realise it... I can't tell you, at the Inheritance Ceremony you'll know" Yuu grinned.

"Decimo is in our class?!"

"So it's a guy"

"Is he handsome?"

"We'll have a fan club for our Decimo!"

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"He must be damn hella rich!"

"Ahem"

Silence...

Everyone stare at Reborn.

"Well, not only you guys are going, there are some other people coming along" Reborn smirked.

The class was curious.

"First, Sasagawa Ryohei"

"EXTREME!"

"Oniisan!" Kyoko smiled and run towards Ryohei and hug him.

"Oh Kyoko! Are you ok?" Ryohei smiled.

"Uh!" Kyoko smiled brightly.

The boys except Tsuna and gang blushed.

Some have a nosebleed.

"Next, Hibari Kyoya"

 _Dead_ _silence.._

"Hn" Hibari walk to a corner and lean against the wall.

'He is scary!' The class except Tsuna and gang mentally screamed.

"Mukuro Rokudo"

"Kufufufu.." Mukuro did his signature laugh.

"Isn't he the one a threat to our school?"

"Why is he here?"

"He isn't from our school!"

"If you all didn't know,he transferred into our school, he is a third year like Ryohei and Hibari, your senior now" Reborn smirked evilly.

"EHHH?!"

"Mukuro-sama!"

Everyone look at Chrome walk towards Mukuro.

"Are you ok, Chrome?" Mukuro pat her head slightly.

Chrome nodded shyly.

"I assume you have been taking care of her properly, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that Mukuro, she's my friend, I won't let her get hurt and shut up" Tsuna snapped.

The class was surprised, the guardians move away from Tsuna as he is unleashing his Killing Intent.

Mukuro sweatdropped.

Tsuna was angry as he was doing his paperwork. Reborn didn't give him a break and forced him to do the paperwork by the time they reach the Vongola Mansion.

Tsuna grumbled and didn't protest as...

Well...

Who can defy the Great Number One Hitman Reborn?

...No one.

Maybe Luce.

But Tsuna's not Luce so...

Best of luck Tsuna.

Tsuna continued to do his paperwork, he was stressed out. He have panda eyes, proving that he lack of sleep, his arms were tense, he is signing paperwork like there's no tomorrow and at a super inhuman speed which freak out some of the students.

"What is wrong with Dame Tsuna?"

"Is he really Dame Tsuna?"

"Woah what is he doing?"

"Never knew Dame Tsuna have this side of him"

"Look at those papers!"

Tsuna growled.

"Shut up, you're disturbing me" Tsuna glared and his Killing Intent got stronger.

The students got quiet.

Nezu sensei raised an eyebrow but ignore it.

"Continuing" Reborn smirked.

"Haru Miura, desu!" Haru smiled.

"Why is she here? She isn't from our school right?"

"She is a special guest" Reborn said.

"Ni Hao! I'm I-Pin! Nice to meet you!" I-Pin bowed.

"Gyahahaha, I'm the Great Lambo-sama!" Lambo grinned.

"I'm Fuuta, Nice to meet you! I'll like to rank you!"

"...Kids..?"

"Like I said, special guests, don't make me repeat, or I'll shoot you" Reborn glared.

 _Silence_...

"Alright, now the teachers" Reborn smirked, looking satisfied.

"I'm Dino, you're English teacher, remember me? I went-"

"KYAA! DINO-SENSEI WE MISSED YOU!" Fan girls screamed.

CRACK!

Everyone look at Tsuna who crushed an innocent pen into half glaring at everyone.

"I said Shut. Up" Tsuna growled.

"T-Tsuna, calm down" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

"You should shut up Dame Tsuna!"

"You're Dame Tsuna! You have no rights to order us!"

"You're just jealous that you have no fan girls!"

Tsuna stood up from his seat.

"Shut up, why would I need fan girls when they are annoying as hell? I have my friends and family, and Dino-san, stop them, or you will do these paperwork, can he Reborn?" Tsuna asked darkly.

"Of course" Reborn chuckled evilly.

"You can't do this to your older brother Tsuna! Where's the cute little innocent brother I had?" Dino cried out.

"Gone" Tsuna replied without looking at Dino.

"Reborn! You influenced him! You make him so sadistic!" Dino accursed.

"I'm proud of it, you should be like him, Dame Dino" Reborn smirked.

"Dino-san, in 3 seconds, better make something to stop them to be noisy again" Tsuna glared.

"WHAT!"

"3"

"W-wait! Tsuna-"

"2"

"O-ok! Guys, please be quiet! I don't want to die early!"

"1"

"Please!"

"0"

The class was silent.

They were too speechless.

"Good, actually I wanted you to do my paperwork though" Tsuna sighed and continuing signing paperwork.

"What?! My little innocent Tsuna!" Dino cried.

The class sweatdropped at the behaviour.

"Ok moving on" Reborn sighed.

"I'm Lal, better remember that brats! I'll be teaching you Physical Education!"

"I'm Colonello, I'll be teaching you Physical Education with Lal, kora!"

'Scary...' The class gulped at the thought of how are they gonna survive during Physical Education period.

"I'm Bianchi, your Home Economics Teacher" Bianchi looked bored.

'She's pretty..' The girl look at her in awe.

'She's hot' The boys blushed.

"Oh Reborn~" Bianchi hugged Reborn happily and blushing.

.

.

.

.

"EH?!" The class was surprised.

"Bianchi's my fourth lover" Reborn smirked. (I mentioned no pairings but Bianchi and Reborn is already together as you guys already know so... Hana and Ryohei is together in the future so I won't make them together... I might if you want)

'Damn..' The boys was disappointed.

"Hayato" Bianchi walk over to Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"When lunch starts, bring Tsuna to the second level, I'll prepare my poison cooking for the class, occupy Tsuna with paperwork or something" Bianchi whispered into Gokudera's ear.

"I know, I won't let Juudaimme know, the chefs already know about it" Gokudera whispered back.

"Bianchi-sensei?"

"Hm?" Bianchi turned to find the student who called her.

"You know Gokudera-kun?"

Bianchi smiled.

"He's my little brother, my full name is Gokudera Bianchi"

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHH?!" The class was even more shocked.

"Well... They are both good looking, expected from Gokudera's sister!"

"I know right!"

"Kya~"

"Now you mention, they resembles a little"

"Yeah you're right"

The chattering continues.

Everyone forgot about a certain boy who is releasing is Killing Intention at full force.

"I told you..."

The class was quiet.

They knew Tsuna was dangerous at the moment.

"To..SHUT UP!" Tsuna broke another pen with his bare hands.

"T-Tsuna.." Yamamoto sweatdropped.

"S-sawada, you should extremely calm down..!" Ryohei smiled nervously.

"B-bossu.." Chrome was scared and worried.

"Sorry guys, just frustrated, Dino-san, you failed so you'll do my paperwork" Tsuna yawned.

"WHAT?! B-but!-!"

"What?" Tsuna glared.

"N-nothing.." Dino went to the emo corner and drew circles.

"D-dame Tsuna ordered a teacher!"

"How is that possible?!"

"He's a coward!"

"Is that a person that disguise as him?"

"Enough, continuing" Reborn was annoyed.

"I'm Mammon-"

"Your real name" Reborn smirked.

"Wh-"

"Juts do it, I'll pay you" Tsuna sighed.

"Hn, fine! I'm Viper, your Geography teacher" Viper grumbled.

The class just sweatdropped.

"I'm Fon, nice to meet you, I'm your History teacher" Fon smiled.

'This teacher seems nice' The class was relief.

"Wait.. You look like Hibari-san.."

"I get that a lot, I'm not related to Hibari in anyway, we just look a like, I'm way older than Hibari" Fon smiled.

The class didn't believe it but nodded.

A/N: (Btw, if you don't know, the acrobalenos are in adult forms, or it will be weird that babies are teaching them)

"I'm Verde, your science teacher" Verde chuckled darkly.

The class felt uncomfortable with him.

"I'm the awesome Skull-sa-"

"He's my lackey Skull, he is your Japanese teacher"

"He-" Skull was cut off by Reborn again.

"Next" Reborn didn't even care.

The class sweatdropped at their interaction.

"I'm Aria, nice to meet you, I'm your Italian teacher" Aria smiled brightly.

'So bright!' The class thought.

'But she seems to be nice like Fon-sensei' The class was once again relieved.

"Wait, Italian?" They were confused.

"You're living Italy for 2 months, so you have to learn Italian to communicate with different kinds of people" Reborn said.

"And I'm your Maths teacher, along with Nezu-sensei" Reborn smirked.

The class paled.

'We're doomed'

"Now that all of you know your teachers and the people who are joining all of you, you can explore around the jet now, come back before lunch which is at 1pm, anyone not back by then, you will not receive your lunch" Yuu smiled.

'Harsh!' The class mentally cried out.

The class went to explore except Tsuna and his friends.

Dino was doing Tsuna's paperwork, he was internally crying.

'Where did my little innocent and cute brother go? Reborn! You're so evil! Turning my little brother like this..noooooo' Dino thought and whined.

"I'll go upstairs to rest" Tsuna yawned.

"Sure! We will bring your food there too, you can rest all you want Juudaimme!" Gokudera smiled.

"You seem happy about it, why?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"H-huh? I'm just glad that Juudaimme can finally rest! Sorry if I brought too many paperwork for you!" Gokudera kneel down.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun, it's not your fault" Tsuna faced Mukuro and Hibari looking at them darkly.

They flinched slightly. (Yes, Mukuro and Hibari really flinched but just a little, Tsuna is scary when he is angry~)

"Hibari, Mukuro, can you both stop destroying things?! More than 3/4 of the paperwork is about both of you destroying things!" Tsuna growled. (Tsuna called Hibari, 'Hibari' and not 'Hibari-san' as he was serious, he will call Gokudera, 'Hayato', Yamamoto, 'Takeshi', Ryohei, 'Ryohei' when he is dead serious, sorry if it's messy for you to read, you'll understand it in the later chapters ^_^")

"...hn" Hibari walk away.

"...kufufu.." Mukuro disappeared into the mist.

"Hey don't go away! Listen to what I have to say!" Tsuna grumbled.

"Maa maa.. Tsuna, you should calm down, you have more angry than usual" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna sighed.

"I know.. Just that these days I can't sleep as my Hyper Intuition keep ringing in my head, telling me something is really wrong, I lack of sleep, causing me to get more easily angered than usual" Tsuna pout.

Now they felt bad.

They knew that they are the ones causing Tsuna's Hyper Intuition to ring like that since they are getting back at Tsuna's classmates.

They didn't mean to let their sky to be unable to sleep.

"W-well, you should go up and rest then Tsuna-kun" Kyoko smiled looking concerned.

"Yeah, we can prepare some snacks for you, do you want it before or after lunch?" Haru smiled happily.

"Well you don't have to" Tsuna smiled warmly.

"Well they want to, you should something sweet since sugar can make you more awake" Hana said.

"Then.. thanks then, maybe after lunch" Tsuna smiled gratefully.

"Alright! We will do our best!" Kyoko and Haru giggled.

"I-I.." chrome blushed slightly.

"I want to help too.." Chrome said shyly.

"You can! Let's go see what ingredients we have! We'll see what we can make for you" Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you girls, I'll go rest, I don't mind if you guys wake me up if it's urgent but please don't wake me up by causing ruckus" Tsuna yawned.

"Rest well Tsunayoshi" Aria smiled.

"Just call me Tsuna" Tsuna smiled back.

Their smiles were too bright.

'So bright' Everyone in the room thought.

"GO SLEEP TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Thank you Onii san, you don't have to shout, it's a closed area, you're voice can spread easily" Tsuna reminded.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ryohei blinked.

"It's fine, thanks for caring everyone" Tsuna said gratefully.

"That's what family is for, kora!"

"Rest well"

"You don't have to thank the great Skull-sama!"

"Shut up lackey"

Tsuna smiled at the sight and went upstairs.

The guards greeted him and he went to his room to rest.

"Ok, now that Tsuna is upstairs without even us needing to persuade him makes everything easier, I'll cook now" Bianchi smirked.

Everyone smirked and went to do their own things.

After that, when everyone came for lunch, Bianchi prepared lunch.

The class went to sit and look at their lunch hesitantly.

'The food is in purple colour..'

'Why is there bugs?'

'I can hardly tell what it is..'

But they just shrugged since they thought it was just their imagination.

They started eating but they stopped since it tasted weird and their stomach said hurting like hell.

"Where's the toilet?!"

"My stomach is destroyed!"

"It hurts!"

"What's that food?!"

"The toilet is just beside this room" Reborn smirked.

Nezu sensei ran towards the toilet first and use it.

Good thing, there was 10 toilets for the girls and boys.

Though some fainted due to the pain.

"Who made that food?" A student asked.

"Me" Binachi said.

"EH?!"

"Bianchi has an ability to turn anything to poison" Reborn explained.

"Then why did she cook for us?"

"She wanted to welcome her new students" Reborn lied.

But the students brought it.

They had a fear of Bianchi now.

They reminded themselves not to eat anything that Bianchi cook.

'How could a person cook poison teach us Home Economics?!'

That's the problem.

The class just groaned about their situation.

Meanwhile with Tsuna's group, they were laughing about their situation at another room.

"It's not enough, this amount of suffering for them is not enough" Gokudera smirked.

Well, Gokudera ate Bianchi poison cooking for years.

So comparing his pain theirs, his pain was even more worse.

"Of course it's not" Yamamoto grinned.

"We will extremely show them more pain!" Ryohei was determine.

"Uh!" Chrome nodded.

"Kufufufu.. I'll show them 6 hells.." Mukuro laughed evilly.

"Hn" Hibari smirked.

"So we'll proceed our next plan when we reach the Vongola Mansion" Aria giggled.

"What is it? What is it?" Lambo smiled excitedly.

"Teach them properly for their classes" Reborn smirked.

"Totally got it" Fon chuckled.

"Of course" Lal smirked.

"I'll beat you Reborn, kora!" Colonello smirked.

"Count on the great Skull-sama!" Skull was full of confidence.

"I'm not paid for it, but I'll do it, it seems interesting" Viper said.

Kyoko and Haru giggled.

"We'll leave it to you guys, we have to prepare snacks for Tsuna-kun/san now" Haru and Kyoko said.

"I-Pin wants to help!" I-Pin exclaimed.

"M-me too.." Chrome blushed.

"I want to help too" Fuuta smiled.

"Alright, we'll leave now!" They left.

Everyone in left smirked evilly, unleashing a powerful Killing Intention.

Plan 2: The teachers teaching the class _properly_.

TBC...

NO. OF WORDS: 2410

AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:

I'm back! I'm happy that more people are adding this story into their reading lists! And more are commenting, voting and reading it! Love you guys~

Well, sorry for not updating as I had a performance on Saturday for the whole day, I had no service at the place ._. Sunday, which is yesterday, I went out to play for the whole day too.. It was fun but I had blisters ;-; (No one likes them) I got blisters from Saturday and Sunday as I walked a lot. Due to the shoe I wore on Sat and Sun just worsen the blisters and adding more too ;_; I tried writing more for this chapter and succeeded~Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

I'm still looking forward to you guys to comment about what you want Tsuna's group to do to the class~ I keep forgetting about Nezu sensei, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta! ;_; I hate my short term memory.

Sorry if there's a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes! English is not one of my strong subjects.. Although I got an A2 for it, it's because of my composition and some other things that helped so it led to an A2. My grammar, spelling and vocabulary mistakes just pull me down.

Please be patient with me! Thank you!

Hope you like it! Have a nice day!

Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/


	9. Bad feeling

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal converstaion

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

"I think Tsuna-kun would like it"

"After all this is his favourite cake"

"I want to see Tsuna-nii happy"

"Me too!"

"Lambo-san too!"

"...Quiet down, Bossu doesn't like when he is disturbed from his sleep"

They knock on the door softly and went in Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna-san" Haru shook Tsuna slightly.

Tsuna open his eyes slowly and got up. He stretched himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes..?" He yawned slightly.

"We made your favourite! Strawberry cake!" Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you all of you.. I really appreciate it" Tsuna said gratefully.

"It's fine Tsuna-nii, you should take care of yourself, you look tired" Fuuta looked worried.

"You look pale too, Bossu" Chrome frowned, looking worried too.

"Sorry, I'll take care of myself more, I just feel tired, there's too many paperwork" Tsuna sighed.

"We can help!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I-Pin agreed.

"Sorry, you guys can't, Reborn will kill me for slacking and you kids should enjoy your childhood for now" Tsuna pat their heads.

"Hai!" Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo smiled happily.

"We won't disturb you now Tsuna-san, rest well" Haru smiled cheerfully.

"Be careful Tsuna-kun" Kyoko smiled worriedly.

"If you need help, you can call us, that's what we guardians do Bossu" Chrome bowed slightly.

"Sorry to worry all of you, I'll be extra careful" Tsuna smiled softly.

They left the room leaving Tsuna alone.

Tsuna slowly finish his strawberry cake.

'Why do I feel that.. my classmates shouldn't have come like.. something bad is going to happen but not cause by my guardians?' Tsuna frowned.

"Tch" Tsuna clicked his tongue and groaned.

'I better take precautions about it.. Better to be careful than to be sorry' Tsuna massage his tense shoulders, laying down on his bed and doze off.

 **WITH THE OTHERS AND THE CLASS...**

The class had finished exploring the jet. When they are too absorb in exploring, they totally forgot about Tsuna and his group of friends.

Though some realized. Mostly realized their idols aren't with them.

'Must be that Dame Tsuna!' They thought the same thing.

They aren't stupid to not notice that how close their idols, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Chrome, are with Tsuna.

Many were jealous, some just shrug it off, thinking that their idols would leave Tsuna soon.

But they didn't.

In fact, their idols grew closer to Tsuna and more weird things happened.

Hibari somehow joined their group!

Ryohei did too be it wasn't a surprise... As Kyoko is friends with Tsuna, Ryohei would naturally too.

And what about Mukuro? The person who attacked Namimori without any reasoning.

And why the heck is he scared of Dame Tsuna? Shouldn't it be the fearsome prefect Hibari?

 **A/N: Imagine Mukuro being scared of Hibari...**

 **Oh my god, that will be hilarious! Back to the story...**

And heck! How can Dame Tsuna be that scary?!

And Dame Tsuna is Dino sensei's little brother?!

What is going on?

Though the class is smart enough to spot the weird things happening with Tsuna...

They are still stupid enough to continue bullying him.

Making many people craving for their blood.

Vongola.

Acrobalenos.

The guardians.

Do I have to mention more?

"Decimo's classmates, this is Yuu speaking, we are landing Italy in a few minutes, please do not get off your seat and check that you did not leave anything behind, thank you" The speaker said.

Everyone was excited.

But different reasons.

Some are excited to meet Vongola, to visit the Vongola Mansion.

Some are excited to show off their skills to the Vonogola Ninth, wanting the Ninth to acknowledge them.

Some are excited to start the torturing.

Some are excited to kill someone.

Everyone but one is excited.

Decimo himself is having a major headache.

He couldn't shake the feeling off that something is really really off.

'What the hell is wrong?! When I arrive Italy, the headache got even worse!' Tsuna gripped his head, feeling the unbearable pain.

"Dame Ts- What's wrong?" Reborn came in the room to see Tsuna kneeing the ground, gripping his hair, pain written all over his face.

"Something bad is going to happen... From the moment we reach Italy, my headache got worse and my Hyper Intuition keep ringing in my head saying that my classmates shouldn't have come **at all** " Tsuna explained quickly.

"Maybe it's from our revenge plan?" Reborn asked.

"No it's totally different.. It feels like someone is going to attack us! And it's going to be very dangerous!" Tsuna warned.

Reborn frowned.

'I can't doubt the Hyper Intuition... It has never led us wrong so who would attack us? I have to warn Nono about it' Reborn noted to himself.

"Alright, I'll tell the others, now go prepare yourself, we are landing" Reborn left the room.

"Hai Hai" Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna stretched himself again and went down to the first floor. He made sure no one from his class notice him.

"Ah Tsuna! Did you have a good rest?" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna smiled tiredly back at him.

"Sort of.." Tsuna sighed.

"I see.." Yamamoto frowned.

"Well, I'll tell you guys later, I explain about something" Tsuna frowned.

"Alright, call everyone?"

"Yes"

"Ok, got it"

"Thanks"

They got of the jet and head towards the Vongola Mansion. **(They land a few meters away from the Mansion)**

Everyone went in the Mansion, many gasps and whispers could be heard.

"Ahem" Reborn coughed to get their attention.

 _ **Silence again.**_

Vongola Nono walk towards them.

"Hello, I'm the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, nice to meet you, sorry that I have to get all of you here" Nono smiled.

"It's fine! Nice to meet you too!" Nezu sensei bow slightly.

"I've arrange your rooms, go with your partner and get prepared for lessons" Reborn said.

"Lessons? Now?"

"Yes, you are not here for a vacation, you will be still attending class, I told you before didn't I?" Reborn raised his eyebrow.

"Oh.. I didn't expect it to be so soon"

"Well, expect the unexpected" Reborn smirked.

The class went to their rooms except Tsuna and his group of friends.

"Grandfather, I have something to tell you..." Tsuna frowned.

"Come with me" Nono led everyone to the meeting room.

"Sit" Nono smiled.

Everyone sat on the chair.

"So what is it?" Nono turned serious.

"I think from the day you guys plan this trip, my Hyper Intuitiion has been ringing in my head a lot.. I thought it was the plan of this revenge but.." Tsuna frowned.

"I think someone is attacking us, we shouldn't have bring my classmate to come here, it's the wrong timing"

The room was silent.

"Someone is going to attack? How can you be so sure Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked.

"Well.. When we reach Italy, my Hyper Intuition was ringing in head even more, screaming danger, but why danger? If it's a revenge plan, it won't scream danger but it will tell me something bad will happen to my classmates.. not me, not the Vongola.." Tsuna explain.

"I see.." Nono nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"We will still continue our revenge plan" Nono said firmly.

"But-" Tsuna wanted to disagree but was cut off by Reborn.

"I agree, if we suddenly change the plan, the students will think it is suspicious.. Tsuna, do you know when it will attack?" Reborn asked in a serious tone.

"Well.. I don't but maybe in a few weeks.."

"That's not helping, the class trip will end in a month" Reborn sighed.

"Well sorry then!" Tsuna pout.

"Stop pouting!" Reborn hit Tsuna's head.

Tsuna winced and mentally cursed.

"What about we increase the amount of guards watching the Mansion? Let's not bring the students out of the Mansion, we can show them around the Mansion outside a little but tell them not to go out" Gokudera suggested.

"That's a EXTREME great plan!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"I'll inform you guys if my Hyper Intuition is warning something else" Tsuna smiled.

"Giannini, Shoichi and Spanner will try to install more warning system and cameras around the Mansion" Reborn informed.

"Should Mukuro-sama and I put illusions around the Mansion to fool the enemies?" Chrome asked.

"Hmm.. Not necessary, the cameras will give a wrong reading then.. Try to spot anything that is out of the ordinary" Tsuna frowned.

"Yes, Bossu" Chrome smiled.

"I'll go out to check on the students now" Reborn walk out of the room.

"What about us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Protect the students if the attack happens.. Mean while just stay alert, don't do anything rash" Tsuna warned.

"Sure Tsuna!"

"Yes Juudaimme!"

"GOT IT!"

"Hn"

"Bianchi, please take care of the kids and the girls, I don't want any of you to get hurt" Tsuna frowned, looking worried.

"No worries! Lambo-san will protect them too!" Lambo grinned.

"I-Pin too!" I-Pin smiled.

"I want to help too" Fuuta looked determined.

"We will do our best to protect ourselves and the kids" Kyoko smiled.

"Haru too! Be careful too Tsuna-san!" Haru smiled cheerfully.

"I will Tsuna" Bianchi nodded.

"Ryohei, stay with them too, you could help to heal them too" Tsuna smiled.

"Alright! I'll protect them TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hn, is this crowding ending?" Hibari asked.

"Yes" Tsuna nodded.

Hibari immediately left the room by the door.

"Kufufu.." Mukuro left.

Everyone left but Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Nono.

"You are going to be a great boss Tsuna.." Nono chuckled.

"Though I didn't want to be one" Tsuna sighed.

"Oh, I called them, **they'll** be here too, it will be a great help if **they** are here" Nono smiled.

"No way! More chaos!" Tsuna groaned.

"Isn't that great? We got more help!" Yamamoto grinned.

"More paperwork" Tsuna grumbled.

"Well, **they** will be here next week, hopefully the attack won't happen so soon" Nono sighed.

"Hope so.." Tsuna frowned.

Who knew that someone would attack during Class 2A's Class Trip?

And who is **'they?'**

 **TBC..**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1616**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi~ Sorry for the late update! I'm trying to think how to the stories properly..**

 **I hope you guys like this story so far.. Thank you for voting this story and I appreciate it a lot.. as in A LOT. (Seeing this is my first fanfic...)**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm better at Chinese than English.. but I prefer writing English than Chinese as Chinese is complicated to type it out ;_; And my English composition is way better than my Chinese.. (I'm weird and I know it)**

 **Well Plan 2 will start next chapter! And can you figure out who is 'they?' Pretty obvious by now! I'm sure most of you know..**

 **I am a very patient person.. so I will continue to wait for more ideas about the revenge plan~ You can pm me or comment at this story~ I don't mind!**

 **My sense of humor is so bad.. I'm trying to make this story and I don't think I'm doing a good job at it..**

 **Oh thank you for following me.. that 4 followers I have..( To other people 4 followers is pathertic but..I'm more surprised that people are following me ._.)**

 **That's all for this chapter! I know the story is getting more boring but I'll try to make it interesting again.**

 **Sayonara~ (≧∇≦)/**


	10. Teaching them properly (1)

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

After the class has pack their things, Reborn told them to gather at a room.

The training room.

"Your first period is Physical Education, kora!" Colonello smirked.

"Boys run 20 laps around this room, girls 10! Now go!" Lal ordered.

"EH?! But the room is so big!"

"This is unfair!"

"Why?!"

"No complaints! I'm your teacher so do it now!" Lal glared.

The class panicked and ran.

Then Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Kyoko and Hana joined the class.

"What's happening? Why are they screaming bloody murder?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Guys need to run 20 laps around this room, girls 10 laps, kora" Colonello grinned.

"I see.. But Chrome, can you?" Tsuna asked.

"Chrome, I only need you to run 5 laps, if you can't, it'll be ok" Lal smiled.

"Thank you Lal-san, I'll go then" Chrome smiled and ran with the class.

"We'll run too! We will check if Chrome is alright!" Kyoko and Hana went to run 10 laps.

"20 laps? Easy!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Wait a minute! Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sawada! You three run 50 laps!" Lal smirked.

"Ha?!" Tsuna eyes widen.

"Well it's nothing for you three, you guys are basically strong enough to run that much, kora" Colonello shrugged.

"Fine, let's go Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled.

"Hai Juudaimme!"

"Sure Tsuna!"

They went to jog with the class.

After 5 laps, Chrome returned and rested leaning against the door.

She was panting and coughing a little.

"Are you ok?" Lal asked.

"Y-yes.." Chrome smiled weakly.

After 10 laps, the girls panted and sat on the ground, some laid down, some vomited.

Only Kyoko and Hana was fine as they was trained before.

"Chrome chan, are you ok?" Kyoko asked looking concern.

"Y-yes.. Boss, Storm-san and Rain-san is going to do 50 laps" Chrome sighed.

"They can manage.. hopefully" Hana shook her head slightly.

"Well, the class look like they have been throughhell..at least" Kyoko smirked slightly.

"The plan is working smoothly" Chrome sighed in a relief.

"Of course, we plan it properly after all" Hana grinned evilly.

20 laps later, many guys look pale and tired.

They look at Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Yamamoto and Gokudera.. why aren't they completing it yet? Dame Tsuna is slow I know but..them?"

"That is weird"

"No way, Yamamoto and Gokudera is always faster than us!"

"Stop chatting! Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sawada is doing 50 laps! Which lap are you in now 3 of you?!" Lal asked.

"46 for me!" Yamamoto waved happily

"Che, 46" Gokudera grumbled.

"Urm.. 47?" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Woah awesome Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Juudaimme is always awesome!" Gokudera smiled.

"I'll wait for you guys?" Tsuna smiled.

"No waiting!" Lal glared.

Tsuna pout and continue running.

"No way!"

"Dame Tsuna winning them?!"

"He must be lying!"

"He doesn't even look tired!"

"Shut up! Now do 50 push ups! Everyone except Chrome! down now, kora!" Colonello ordered.

Class groaned and did what he said.

They were too scared and tired to complaint.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto joined them shortly.

"Push ups now?" Tsuna sighed.

"You three, do 100!" Lal ordered.

"Why are we doing more than others? Won't they get suspicious?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, that's the point, kora!" Colonello smirked.

"Let's complete at the same time this time!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Tch" Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"Sure" Tsuna smiled and did it together with his guardians.

"Do it quick! It's too slow! We still have many more things to do!" Lal exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The class except Tsuna and friends screamed in disbelief.

After several hours of torture (For the class), Physical Education class ended.

"Oh my.. It was hell!"

"And we have to torture it for a month! Can you believe it?!"

"I want to go home now!"

"I'm gonna die at this rate.."

"But why Chrome chan doesn't need to do?"

Everyone look at Chrome.

"Chrome can't do too much physical activity.. She has a really weak body" Kyoko smiled sadly.

"Well.. That's reasonable"

"At least they didn't force her"

They continued their talking...

"Class"

Everyone turn their attention to the voice.

"Fon sensei? Now it is History lesson?"

"Yes and you will be learning the history of Vongola... I will bring all of you to explore the Mansion" Fon smiled.

'KYYYAAAA FON SENSEI IS SO HOT!'

'HE'S SO MATURE AND KIND!'

'YESS! He's not as evil as the teachers before..'

"All of you, please do not wander around as you might get lost, now, please follow me" Fon warned.

"Hai!"

They followed Fon and Fon led them to a portrait of Primo's generation.

"This is a portrait of Primo and his guardians" Fon smiled.

"Woah..."

"Hey he looks like Gokudera-kun!"

"Oh, this is G, the right hand man of Primo.. He is also Primo's childhood friend and Storm guardian" Fon explained.

"What Storm guardian?" A student asked curiously.

"Well, Primo has 6 guardians to protect him and they have deep bond with each other.. they trust each other a lot and they are willing to die for each other.. The guardians consist of Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. The Boss will be Sky.." Fon smiled.

"What is with the weathers?"

"Well, the weathers is the essence of the guardians.. The Storm Guardian **continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests,** The Rain Guardian is **to become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away,** The Sun Guardian **destroy the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area** , The Lightning Guardian is **to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod** , The Cloud Guardian is **to be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind** , The Mist Guardian **create something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit** " Fon explained while looking at Tsuna and his two guardians beside him.

Tsuna was smiling brightly. Yamamoto was grinning happily and Gokudera look proud.

"What about the Sky?" Someone asked.

Fon chuckled slightly.

"The Sky.. the the Boss of all guardians.. **Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them** " Fon smiled and thought of Luce.

"Oh he the look like Yamamoto!"

"Oh yeah!"

"True!"

"Oh this is Ugetsu Asari, the Rain guardian"

"That look like Kyoko's brother!"

"That's Knuckle, the Sun Guardian"

"That look like... Hibari-san and Fon sensei!"

"That's Alaude, the Cloud Guardian"

"That look like the one who attack our school's student! Mukuro!"

"That's Daemon, the.. Mist Guardian"

"That guy look like Dame Tsuna's brother Lambo!"

"That's Lampo, The Lightning Guardian"

"Their name though"

"I know right, Lambo and Lampo, haha"

The students laughed.

"Wait! That blonde haired guy look like Dame Tsuna!" Someone exclaimed.

"You're right!"

Tsuna had the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't.

"That's the Vongola Primo.. Giotto" Fon frowned at the students calling Tsuna 'Dame Tsuna'.

"Fon sensei.. Why did Vongola Primo created Vongola?"

"Well Vongola isn't just a company, it is a Mafia group" Fon smiled.

3..

2..

1..

.

.

.

.

"EHH?!"

"Don't joke around Fon sensei!"

"How can that be?!"

"Isn't Mafia fake?"

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down.. I'm trying to explain it to you" Fon sighed.

But the students didn't.

"How can we?! It's Mafia! We're gonna die!"

"I wanna go home! Mama!"

"I don't wanna die young!"

"They are even more cowardly then I thought"

"Well, who knew?"

The class went quiet.

"W-who said that?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Shh! Maybe it's someone talking somewhere?"

"B-but..!"

"Haha! They're scared of the great me!"

"Shut up, you're getting annoying"

"What did you say?!"

"Maa maa!"

"W-who are they? Who's talking?"

The class was trembling and pale.

"Hn"

Then suddenly, Giotto 'came out' of the portrait.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SOMEONE CAME OUT OF THE PORTRAIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! PRIMO IS STILL IN THE PORTRAIT!"

"GHOST!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"MAMA!"

The class freaked out.

"Sweet revenge! Yay! G! Are you proud of me?" Giotto cheered.

"Eh?" The class blinked.

"Shut up! You're ruining your own f*****g image!" G came and punch him on the head.

"Meanie G! Asari~ G is a big meanie!" Giotto whined.

'Is this really my ancestor?' Tsuna face palm.

"Tsuna~ My little Tsunayoshi~" Giotto flew towards Tsuna and hug him.

"Dame Tsuna, you know a ghost?!"

"Primo hugging.. _him_?"

"Oh my f******g god.."

"You're acting too childish Primo" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Then you're acting to mature for your age!" Giotto pout.

"In fact, Tsuna act like you Primo!" Yamamoto laughed.

"My cute little- mphmmft!" G covered Giotto's mouth.

"He's getting annoying, ignore him" G sighed.

"It's fine G-san, but don't bully him too much?" Tsuna smiled.

Giotto broke free.

"See? My little cute Tuna-Fish is protecting me! He also thinks that you are a big fat meanie G!" Giotto laughed.

'He's acting like Lambo.. maybe worse' Tsuna sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Forget what I said" Tsuna left Giotto behind with G.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! My Tuna-Fish!" Giotto cried out.

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna pout.

'It reminds me of how dad calls me.. And why a fish? I know my name sounds like tuna but you don't have to remind me about it over and over again..' Tsuna sulked.

"Maa maa! Don't be sad Tsuna!"

"Juudaimme is not a fish!" Gokudera frowned.

"It's fine.." Tsuna sighed.

They totally forgot the the class is with them.

"Tsuna-kun, I think you're forgetting something" Kyoko giggled.

"Totally" Hana smirked.

Tsuna blinked and turn to see his classmates.

'Well..' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Shit" Tsuna sighed.

"Dame Tsuna, you know Primo?!"

"A ghost! Ghost really exist!"

"Please kill me!"

"How dare you call my Tuna-Fish Dame!" Giotto growled.

The class immediately turn silent.

"Primo, you're scaring them.." Tsuna run his hand through his hair.

"Mou! Don't call Primo! Call me Grandfather!" Giotto frowned.

"But I'm already calling Ninth that.. It'll be confusing" Tsuna pout.

"Then call my Giotto! Primo make me sound so old.." Giotto smiled.

"Alright.. G-Giotto.." Tsuna smiled slightly.

"Well, since they are not replying you, I will do, Giotto is De-..Tsuna's great great great grandfather" G sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"WE'RE SO DEAD!"

"A GHOST WILL BE HAUNTING US!"

"NOOO!"

"AND IT'S DAME TSUNA'S ANCESTOR!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"MAMAAA!"

"DON'T POSSESS ME!"

"DAME TSUNA! TELL YOUR ANCESTOR TO SPARE ME! OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND HAUNT YOU BACK!"

Tsuna sighed at all the screams and shock that is happening right in front of him.

'Why me?' Tsuna mentally cried.

"Don't worry, P- Giotto won't do any of that, he is just a will, not a ghost, didn't Reborntold you guys before?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

The class then slowly calm down.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"W-will we meet Decimo? Or Nono?"_

 _"You'll meet Nono then you'll meet Decimo at the Inheritance Ceremony... You might Primo..as a ghost" Reborn smirked._

 _The class except Tsuna and his gang paled._

 _This time, a boy raised his hand._

 _"P-primo is dead?"_

 _"Of course, he is from 400 years ago"_

 _The class paled even more._

 _Some is on the verge of fainting._

 _Another guy raised his hand._

 _"T-there is really ghost in the world?"_

 _"Primo is technically not a ghost, he is just a will.. In Vongola, there are rings passed down generation to generation.. Every generation boss and guardians' wills will be in the ring, they can appear out of the ring but normally it is Primo and his guardians as they are the founder of Vongola" Reborn explained._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now you mention it.."

"Reboyama sensei did told us about it.."

"Damn.."

The class is embarrassed and relieved.

"You better forget about this Dame Tsuna!"

"All we will make you suffer even more!"

"And you're saying that in my presence?" Giotto said calmly.

"Now that we know you are just a will, we aren't scared!" A student snarled.

"Oh? I can't do anything? True, I'm just a will but did you forget? I'm Primo of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest Mafia Famiglia... I'm the founder, even Nono has to listen to me, so what makes you think that I'm harmless?" Giotto smirked.

The class was trembling again.

"Oh dear.. All of you, do not disrespect Primo and his guardians, many people will turn against you" Fon sighed.

"I'm sorry Primo!"

"I take back my words!"

"Forgive us!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Giotto smirked.

"Stop it Giotto" Tsuna frowned.

"B-but-"

"No buts, we are here for History class right now, or you explain why you created Vongola or how you gain your guardians.. Anything related to Vongola" Tsuna frowned.

"..Fine" Giotto pout.

"Well listen up then, do you mind storm acrobaleno?" Giotto asked.

"No I don't" Fon smiled.

"Thank you" Giotto smiled.

"I started Vongola as Cozarto Simon, one of my friend has a suggestion for me to create a vigilante group that protected common citizens.. He knew I had strong sense of justice known for actively pursuing what he thought was right. Originally an ideal and righteous organization, this group would eventually grow into the mafia Famiglia known as Vongola that even the police couldn't carelessly interfere. The reputation of the Famiglia began to change to that of fearsome mafia Famiglia after I was forced to resign and handed my position to Vongola Secondo, Ricardo" Giotto sighed.

"Why were you forced to resign?" A student asked.

"..."

The room grew cold.

"Well, it's not something I want to answer.. It's.. rather sensitive" Giotto forced a smile.

Tsuna frowned.

Gokudera was scowling.

Yamamoto was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

Silence.

Giotto broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well about my guardians.."

It got the class' attention.

"G is my childhood friend and right hand man, the storm guardian. He always sided with my ideas and gave his greatest efforts to support his friends. G once commented that despite the fact I gave him a lot of trouble by making him go along with my unreasonable acts, he never regretted following his friend. Around the time that I and he started their team of vigilantes, they were asked "what can a bunch of brats possibly accomplish?", motivating us to protect the townspeople to the best of our ability. He was a skilled fighter in both mid-ranged and close combat. During jobs, he usually made use of guns that he devotedly practiced how to handle. However, when acting on my personal requests, he instead used the archery set he received from me and was never defeated" Giotto smiled.

"Hn" G smirked but if you look closely enough, he had a little blush on his cheek.

"He hit you and you are speaking so highly of him?" A student felt confused.

"Well.. He is part of my Famiglia, he can help to correct my wrong doings, I will understand and my Famiglia is precious to me" Giotto smiled.

The class nodded and continue listening to Giotto.

But unfortunately, History lesson was over.

"Class, History class is over, please head to your next class" Fon smiled.

"Eh? But it's so interesting!"

"Please let us stay longer!"

"I like this class"

"Please Fon sensei?"

BANG!

Everyone was silent.

"Shut up and go, you're next class is with Dame Dino" Reborn said sternly.

"H-hai.." The student quickly went to find Dino.

"Haha, the plan is going real smooth" Giotto laughed.

"I have a feeling that I would not want to know it.. I'll just go with the class, you can continue talking about you plan.." Tsuna sighed and followed his classmates.

"But the part where you are acting so f*****g immature is **NOT** part of the d**n plan" G growled.

"Well, it was more effective in making them dropping their guards.. First make them suffer then drop their guard with Fon, Dino and Skull's lessons... And continue their suffering with Viper, Verde, Bianchi and Reborn's lessons and drop their guards with Aria's lesson again without making them feeling suspicious for the next part of the plan" Asari grinned.

"I'm so going to stuff my dynamites right into their f*****g asses!" Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa.. You can do that after I slice them up into pieces!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"And after I give every single one of them a good welcome" Kyoko smiled with dark aura surrounding her.

"Count me in" Hana smirked.

"Decimo has a good Famiglia.. like ours" G smiled.

"Of course" Giotto sighed happily.

"Well, we'll go to our next class!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Sure" Giotto nodded.

"Look out for Decimo" Fon smiled.

"We will!"

The four students left.

"Hey speaking of it.. Aria's daughter is coming over on her lesson right?" Fon asked.

"Yeah, Yuni will be coming" Reborn nodded.

"We'll see you all later" Giotto smiled.

"Yeah, we have to discuss with the other guardians about the next plan" G smirked.

"Go ahead, do your worse" Reborn smirked evilly.

"Of course" The both of them disappeared.

"I have to find I-Pin now, see you around" Fon waved.

Now Reborn is all alone.

"Now Dame Dino.. you better do your job properly.. If you don't, I'll increase your training.." Reborn smirked and left to observe Dino's lesson.

 **WITH DINO..**

Dino was waiting for his class.

"Where is the class..? They're late.." Dino frowned.

Then he left a chill run down his spine.

'I have a bad feeling that if I don't do my part properly.. I'll die' Dino sighed, feeling nervous.

"Dino? Where's the class?" Yamamoto asked looking around.

"They got lost" Tsuna came in the room.

"Juudaimme!" Gokudera smiled.

"Ah, they don't know where my class is being held!" Dino panicked.

"It's fine, we'll go find them" Kyoko smiled.

"Those troublesome monkeys.." Hana grumbled.

"Thanks" Dino sighed.

'I feel that after teaching the class, I'll die really soon.. Must be Reborn then..' Dino gulped silently.

Tsuna and his friends left.

Dino let out a sighed.

"I'm so dead"

 **TBC..**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 2982**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi~ Sorry for not updating.. I've been playing the game 'Paladins'! It is fun! I've playing it with my sister and cousin that I forgot to update! And I need time to think about it too...**

 **I hope you guys like it and sorry for the late update and the grammar and spelling mistakes..**

 **If you want to know who I am in Paladins, I'm** **ASL1** **! That's my game name. Same for Roblox~ For devainatART, I'm** **Animelover3313** **~ Well, I'm just saying it for fun c:**

 **Ok the story is really really slow, sorry for that, I'll try to upload it as soon as possible! Since I'm kinda free these days just that I'm lazy. (Laziness always gets in the way ;-;)**

 **Btw, can you help me think of a Famiglia name that will attack Vongola? I suck at that.. (Get hit by readers)**

 **If you guys doesn't help, I'll haunt you :)**

 **Nah I'm joking :P I'll try of it myself no worries.**

 **Or I'll make it sort of a twist plot for it.**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**

 **(There's lesser emojis now..Too lazy to put it :P Someone help to kill the laziness in me!.)**


	11. Teaching them properly (2)

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

While Tsuna and friends are walking where their classmates were...

 **WITH THE CLASS**

"Where's the class?"

"Eto.. I think we are lost"

"We forgot to ask Reboyama sensei about it!"

"I want to see Dino sensei now.."

"Kyaa! He is so hot!"

"I know right?!"

"Hey, where's Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Chrome-chan too!"

"Hana too!"

"Yamamoto-kun is not here too!"

"Gokudera-kun too!"

"We got separated.."

"Hey, Dame Tsuna's not here too! He must have get them separated from us!"

"Ugh..Him again?"

"That dumbass.. He'll get it from us later"

"But remember what Primo-san said?"

...

Silence..

"Everyone!"

The class turn to see Kyoko waving at them.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana and Tsuna behind her.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Where were you?"

"We were worried!"

"You guys forgot to ask Reboyama sensei where the class is held! I'll bring you guys!" She smiled.

"Seriously, troublesome monkeys" Hana grumbled.

"Hey, where's Chrome?"

"Now you mention, we didn't see Chrome after Physical Education class.."

Tsuna frowned.

"Is the Physical Activities too stress for her?" Tsuna whispered to Gokudera.

"No, she went to the Mist acrobaleno.. She went to discuss something with him along with that bastard Mukuro" Gokudera whispered back softly.

None of their classmates caught them whispering.

"Chrome-chan when to rest, she's not well as the Physical Activities stressed her a little" Yamamoto smiled, lying to his classmates.

"Ah.."

"Poor Chrome-chan.."

"Hope she get well soon"

"Let's go, Dino sensei is waiting" Kyoko smiled.

"Sure"

"That's expected from our idol, Kyoko!"

"I fell for her even more!"

Kyoko clutched her fist slightly.

'All they see is my academics.. my beauty not like Tsuna-kun, Hana-chan and others..' Kyoko frowned.

No one caught the frown but Tsuna and friends.

"Hey Kyoko, you alright?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"Yeah.. I'm sick of them only looking at my beauty and academics.." Kyoko sighed.

"That's just the harsh reality" Gokudera grumbled.

"Well, I know that feeling, since you, Chrome, Gokudera and I is being treated as if we are gods" Yamamoto frowned.

"Che, they are pathetic" Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"For the first time, I agree with him, they are nothing but monkeys" Hana scoffed.

"Well, that's why we follow Tsuna isn't it? He sees us more than just that" Yamamoto smiled.

They smiled and nodded.

'What are they talking about..?' Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he saw his friends smiling and agreeing about something.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, are you alright? You seemed down a while ago.." Tsuna asked looking concerned.

"Yup, no worries, it's fine now" Kyoko gave him a bright smiled.

Tsuna sense no lie in it and nodded.

When they reach Dino's class, the fangirls started chatting with him.

The guys just groaned and grumbled feeling jealous.

"Alright alright stop, we have to start class now, you guys are really late and the class is already ending soon" Dino sighed.

"Eh?! It's ending already?"

"But we want to be with you Dino sensei!"

"Please Dino sensei!"

"Stop this, how old are you guys? Three?"

Everyone turn to see Reborn entering the class.

"R-reborn.." Dino smiled nervously.

"Reboyama sensei.." The class gulped.

"Dame Dino, quickly start the lesson already, I guess you really need more training" Reborn smirked.

"Nonono! I'm perfectly fine!" Dino paled.

"Stop messing around now, there's about 15 minutes more before the class ends.. Behave like a 14 year old kid now" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"H-hai!" The class was too afraid to deny.

Reborn then leave the room.

'He doesn't have to scare them like that..' Tsuna sighed softly.

"Ok now... Let's start the class properly" Dino smiled nervously and started teaching them English.

After 15 minutes, Dino told them the class ended. Many grumbled, disappointed about leaving a nice and charming teacher. (Mostly the fangirls)

"Now you are going to have class with Skull..sensei so follow me, don't get lost!" Dino smiled and guide the class to Skull's class.

'Hm... Nothing happen much during Fon and Dino's class.. I doubt the class would fear Skull.. I thought they wanted revenge so.. why?' Tsuna raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything.

'All according to plan.. I hope Mammon is done discussing with Chrome and Mukuro..' Yamamoto thought to himself, not losing his grin.

"Everyone!" Chrome run towards Tsuna and the group.

"Chrome-chan!"

"You're back!"

"How are you? I heard that the Physical Activities is too hard on your body!"

"You aren't forcing yourself right?"

Chrome bite her lips, not knowing what to say.

"Chrome-chan is fine, we have to be quick or we will be late" Kyoko quickly said, helping Chrome.

"Ah, you're right!"

"Thanks Kyoko-chan!"

"She's so charming!"

"Just go already" Gokudera grumbled.

Tsuna just sighed.

'I have a feeling that it's going to be a long month..' Tsuna shook his head a little.

When they arrived to Skull's class, Dino left saying goodbye which caused many to be disappointed.

"Tch, such monkeys.." Hana looked irritated by the class's behavior.

"They are much worse than that" Yamamoto forced a small.

"Well, they are going to suffer soon, treating Juudaimme like trash is unforgivable" Gokudera glared at the class.

If glaring can kill, the class might be already dead...

A gruesome death.

Then Skull came in the class.

"I'm Skull! Your Japanese teacher! Bow down to the great Skull-sama sensei!" Skull said proudly.

"The class started whispering.

"Is he nuts?"

"Dumbass, so full of himself"

"Why is he wearing a helmet?"

"His clothes is weird too.."

Skull look like he is going to cry. Judging his trembling body and hie is sniffing, sonding like he is trying to hold back his tears.

"How dare you insult the great Skull-sama?!" Skull was going to call his men until Tsuna interrupts.

"Skull..sensei, you should start the class now" Tsuna smiled softly.

Skull look at Tsuna and sighed.

"Fine, class starts" Skull was pouting behind his mask.

How could deny Tsuna?

After all, the Acrobalenos grew on Tsuna, as well as Tsuna's guardians, allied Mafia familgia like Dino, Byakuran.. And the Varia..

Even Reborn is fond of Tsuna. Not that he will admit though he still treated Tsuna harshly but somehow nicer.

But what the class said angered him.

"Tch, Dame Tsuna finally wants to listen to class?"

"Ha, I bet he just want Skull sensei to like him"

"Maybe he is planning to be a teacher's dog"

"Haha! Well he **IS** a dog"

The room started to fill with laughter.

 **OUTSIDE THE CLASS...**

"Damn it! They are insulting my Tuna-Fish!" Giotto growled.

"Calm down Primo.. Don't interfere.. The plan will be ruined" G frowned.

"But..But! I can't seat here and do nothing and look at my Tuna-Fish being bullied and insulted!" Giotto looked upset.

'I'm such a useless Grandfather..' Giotto sulked.

"Maa maa, you can get revenge after the classes finishes.. They didn't take your threat seriously after all" Asari smiled.

"Well they took the threat but their fear disappeared, it's like the threat isn't too traumatic for them **YET** " Lampo yawned.

"Nufufufu.. I'm make it as traumatic as possible with my **REAL** illusions.." Daemon smirked dangerously.

"I'll bite them to death for disturbing the peace here" Alaude smirked and took out his handcuffs.

"Not taking my threat seriously.. I'll make them suffer.. Suffer for looking down Tsuna, for bullying and insulting him.. and for not taking my threats seriously.." Giotto smiled and deathly aura surrounded him.

"May the god pray for Tsunayoshi's safety forever and may the god forgives us for doing this" Knuckle bowed slightly. **(He doesn't care about the class' safety~)**

"Guys, move away from Giotto now, he is dangerous at the momemt" G warned.

The guardians backed away from their boss.

"Heheheheh.. You all willpay.. pay for it.." Giotto smirked evilly.

"Snap out of it already! They can feel your murderous intent! Especially Tsunayoshi!" G grumbled.

"Tuna-Fish.." Giotto calmed down and pout.

"Yare yare, Lampo-san is going to find sweets to eat.." Lampo float away.

"Let's explore around the mansion then. It's been years since we have been here" Asari smiled.

"Sure" Giotto nodded.

"Hn" Alaude walk away on his own.

"Nufufufu" Daemon disappeared into the mist.

"Che" G followed Giotto and Asari.

 **WITH NONO**

 _Ring.. Ring..Ring.._

Nono pick up the phone.

"Nono here"

"Boss wants to tell you that we will be arrive tomorrow rather than next week~ He wants to join the plan too~"

"Oh? I don't mind"

"Ohohoho~ Well then~"

The caller hang up.

"This will be interesting..." Nono smirked.

 **WITH THE CLASS AGAIN**

The class shivered except Tsuna's friends.

'Why do I feel fear..?' The class paled slightly.

'What is this bad feeling..?' Tsuna frowned.

'Anyways, it's not good...' The class and Tsuna thought.

While they are thinking, Tsuna's friends are smiling, feeling excited about the next class.

'I can't wait..' Chrome smiled slightly.

After all, the next class is Viper's and Chrome just discussed with him and Mukuro about how to torture them during Geography class.

It will be fun~

 **TBC**

 **NO OF WORDS: 1506**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi! Sorry for the very very very long update! I have not been able to write the story as I'm always surrounded by family members and me being Animelover3313 is a secret! They'll murder me if they find out as I'm a yaoi lover... It'll be instant death so I could only write bit by bit a day to submit this!**

 **And not to mention, my creativity isn't good so I'm trying to write it as interesting as possible... And it's hard ;-;**

 **I hope you guys like this story too!**

 **And I'm happy that this story has 1K view! It seems that the chapter 'The Plan' has the most views.. And the chapter 'Information for the trip' has the most votes so far. Thank you so much for supporting this story! Love you guys~**

 **Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes!**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	12. Teaching them properly (3)

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL** **POV**

"Alright, class is over, your next class is Geography" Skull shrugged.

"Geography...Isn't it that creepy Viper sensei?"

"He looks emo"

"It's be a boring lesson again..."

"I rather be in Fon sensei class!"

"I know right? I never knew History of Vongola will be this interesting!"

"I'm not paid to do this.."

Everyone turn to see Viper at the doorway.

"I told you, I'll put more money into your bank" Reborn said, standing beside Viper.

"Hn, what are all of you waiting for? Pack your things and follow me!" Viper grumbled.

"H-Hai!"

After they packed, they followed Viper to their classroom.

It was dark and creepy.

"Kufufu..."

The door sudden close after they went in.

Tsuna and friends wasn't in there except Chrome.

"That laugh gives me creep!"

"That laugh is familiar though.."

"But who?"

"Naive naive... You think you can just get away after bullying Tsunayoshi for so long..?"

"Tsunayoshi...? You mean Dame-Tsuna?"

"HA! He is just a waste of space!"

"I don't even get why he even come to school!"

"Well maybe he is a masochist!"

"That miserable piece of f**k, the sight of him makes me puke"

"He is better of dead"

The people outside heard.

The guardians raged.

Acrobaleno was thinking ways of torturing them even more.

People related to Tsuna like Vongola, Haru, Kyoko and others gasped at the amount of insults given to Tsuna.

Tsuna just sighed.

'Their insults towards me never seems to change' Tsuna didn't mind as he already got use to the words.

He look at his friends.

'I hope they won't kill anyone..'

"Why they..." Gokudera growled.

"They are so dead" Yamamoto gave a cold smile.

"I-I never knew they dislike.. no hated Tsuna-kun this much.. Tsuna-kun didn't even do anything!" Kyoko eyes widened.

"Those monkeys.. I will not be merciful.." Hana clutched her fist.

"Tsuna-san.."

"Haru? When did you get here?" Tsuna blinked.

"We had cameras everywhere.. we heard what they said.. I had no idea you suffered so much.." Haru sniffed.

"It's ok Haru, I'm still here good as new aren't I?" Tsuna gave a reassuring smile.

"B-but.. it's just cruel! You did nothing wrong and heck! You saved the future! You saved THEM!" Haru sobbed.

"Haru.." Tsuna frowned.

"Haru-chan is right Tsuna-kun.. You are a very kind person, to hear these insults directed at you is just.." Kyoko gave a pained expression.

"Kyoko-chan.." Tsuna bite his lips slightly.

 **WITH THE CLASS...**

"Oya oya? Interesting.. It seems you guys don't fear death.."

Mukuro laughed creepily.

The class felt a shiver went down their spine.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"What death! Don't try to scare us!"

"Coward! Hiding in the dark!"

"Mukuro-sama, should I haunt them in their dreams?"

"No need to my dear Chrome, I'll make them scare for life.. Kufufufu.." Mukuro smirked having an evil glint in his eyes.

"M-Mukuro...as in that special guest?!"

"And C-Chrome-chan? W-what are you-"

"Shut up" Chrome said coldly.

Is this the Chrome they know?

The Chrome they know is a shy and sweet girl but this Chrome?

She is scary and look as if she's gonna kill someone.

"How dare you insult and bully Bossu?! I'll make you pay for wishing him dead!" Chrome glared.

"Kufufufu.. I'll make it as painful as possible..." Mukuro laughed evilly.

"Stop with the chattering, let's do it now" Viper grumbled.

"Right" Chrome nodded.

The lights was turn on and The students were all tie up in a rope by illusions made by Viper. **(Well, not that they know)**

"Sine when-?!"

"OH MY GOD I WANT MY MUM!

"T-this is scary.."

"W-what are you guys g-gonna do..?"

"Oh you'll see" Mukuro smirked.

Suddenly, students are slowly falling unconscious one by one.

"E-eh?! G-guys?! What's wrong?!"

"Kufufufu.."

The place turn red and it was creepy.

"Do you like my world?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes while smirking.

"Bad memories" Viper sighed as he remembered the match he had with Mukuro. **(Yes Viper's a guy)**

Then Viper, Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into the mist.

Blood started to spill out from no where, drenching the students with blood.

"GAHHH!"

The class screamed.

The pool of blood on the ground started to form into Tsuna's figure.

"How dare you bully me.. **I'll haunt you**.. **I'll murder you**.. **I'll kill you** for **revenge**.." the figure growled.

Then more figures appeared.

Tsuna's guardians.

"How dare you bully Juudaimme!"

"Tsuna isn't a punching bag you know"

"You will EXTREMELY not get away from this!"

"No one bullies my Tsuna-nii!"

"I'll bite you to death herbivores"

"Bossu is way better than you guys"

"Kufufufu.. Insulting Tsunayoshi is like insulting me.."

Many many other figures appeared.

"M-mom..?"

"F-father?!"

"Sis! Why-?!"

Their family appeared.

"I hope you were never born!"

"I hate you!"

"You should go and die!"

Their family started saying things that they have said before towards Tsuna.

"W-what.."

"This is a nightmare.."

"Stop! Make them stop talking!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kufufufu.. This is just the beginning.."

 **WITH TSUNA AND FRIENDS**

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok that's enough, it's too much for them" Tsuna frowned.

"To them, you're Dame-Tsuna... And after all the insults and bullying they give you, you remained strong.. But who is the real weakling? Look at them, they can't even stand it, it's only been 10 minutes" Yamamoto frowned.

"But it's different! They are just classmates to me! But it's their family-"

"Tsuna! I was once only your classmate! Now I'm part of your family isn't it?! Regardless who, no one deserve to be insulted or bullied!" Yamamoto gritted his teeth.

'Baseball freak is loosing his cool..' Gokudera sighed softly. **(Says you Gokudera)**

"I have to agree with him Juudaimme, though I hate it.. You are a great person, I don't get why they even want to bully or insult you.. You are a welcoming sky, people are suppose to like you, not hate you" Gokudera shook his head a little.

"I.. Not everyone will like me even if I'm a welcoming sky.. No one deserves it, yes I know that but for me, I've been suffering it for years so I got used to it, it's not like they bother my future" Tsuna pouted.

"We care about it Tsuna-kun.. We can't stand them doing such mean things to you!" Kyoko look upset.

"You help us a lot Tsuna-san, and we want to help you too" Haru said looking determined.

"You guys... Fine, do whatever you want, but don't break them" Tsuna sighed.

"Hai~" They grinned.

After Geography class, the class were all pale and look as if they saw a ghost.

"Kufufufu... It worked well.." Mukuro laughed creepily.

"That is what they get for hurting Bossu" Chrome frowned.

"Hn" Viper went to count his money.

"Oh dear.." Tsuna shook his head slightly and grumbled.

"What are you all standing there for?" Verde walk towards them and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha..V-Verde sensei..?"

"Now it's Science class, follow me" Verde looked annoyed and grumbled.

Everyone just followed him.

They reached the laboratory.

Then Verde told them to sit on the chair.

Suddenly, chains appeared out of no where, tying them onto the chair.

"W-what-?!"

"Isn't it Science lesson or.."

"You aren't gonna t-torture us like V-viper sensei's class..r-right?"

"What do you think?" Verde smirked.

"KYAAAAA! NOOOO!"

"Verde.. Are you gonna test your box weapons on them?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course and some of my other experiments" Verde grinned creepily.

"W-why isn't Dame Tsuna-"

"Dame Tsuna? Interesting, you haven't learn your mistakes" Verde smirked evilly.

Verde started testing the box weapons on them.

Some of them fainted from the pain, some screamed. Most of them lost blood but now much since Verde didn't injury them too badly, just infecting pain on them.

"IT HURTS!"

"GYAAAAAH!"

"THIS HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"It hurts just by looking.." Tsuna winced slightly at the sight before him.

"Serve them right" Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

'Well, you guys shouldn't have picked on Tsuna' Yamamoto smiled.

'I hope they learn their lessons' Kyoko frowned.

Hana smirked at the sight.

'That's for bullying Tsuna-san, desu!' Haru looked pleased.

"Kufufufu.." Mukuro smirked.

"There'll be more for them.." Chrome smiled thinking that she can finally avenge her boss.

"S-STOP! IT HURTS!"

"I-I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE!"

"STOPPP!"

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!"

 **THE PEOPLE WATCHING THIS ON THE CAMERA**

 **HIBARI**

"Heh.." Hibari looked oddly satisfied.

"Herbivores.. I'll bite you to death later for...littering" Hibari smirked.

 **VONGOLA**

"FINALLY! I am sick of them insulting Decimo already!"

"I know right?! How dare they hurt Decimo like this?! Decimo is like an angel!"

"Not like, he **IS** one!"

"Verde-san had once use that on me... It didn't hurt much... They are such weakling"

"And they call Decimo Dame... Decimo is WAY better than them!"

"Hey, we should start torturing the their teacher too! The..urm.. oh! Nezu sensei!"

"You're right! When do we start?"

"On Reborn-san's class"

"Oh **damned** "

Laughter can be heard all around the mansion.

 **GIOTTO AND GUARDIANS**

"How splendid! Make them suffer more AHAHAHA!" Giotto laughed evilly.

"Giotto, snap out of it, if you continue, you're gonna be mad soon" G sighed and hit his boss on the head.

"Why the head?!" Giotto pouted.

"To make you smarter" G yawned.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH?!" Giotto was shocked.

"Giotto, calm down, I know you are happy to avenge your grand-"

"Great great great Grandson" Giotto pointed out.

"...Whatever it is, stay calm, don't ruin the plan" Asari smiled.

"Nufufufu... How did this guy became our boss?"

"...Hn"

"Yare yare, Lampo-sama is gonna rest, don't disturb me" Lampo yawned.

"We should extremely rest!" Knuckle exclaimed.

"Fine.." Giotto pouted.

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Boss~ We'll be reaching the mansion in a day~"

"Shut up trash, I know already!"

"Shishishishi~ I will make those peasants bow to me~"

"VOI! CAN'T ME REACH THERE FASTER?!"

"SHUT UP TRASH! I'M TRYING TO REST!"

"GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN!"

"NO!"

"THEN DON'T BLAME ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS SCREAMING TRASH!"

"AREN'T YOU DOING IT NOW?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DOING IT!"

"YOU STARTED IT FIRST!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"EXACTLY WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"F**K YOU TRASH!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"..."

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1653**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time! After December... I** _ **may not be able to update anymore or I'll update but it will be very very long**_ **... I won't give up on this story yet, you can still give me your ideas, I don't mind.**

 **Sorry if it cause an inconvenience to you.. Because next year is a crucial for me, I'll be carrying a lot of stress so I won't be having time. I have to focus on studies, especially my Maths and Mother tongue as I took O level stream for both of it. (I'm a NA student)**

 **Sorry if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes!**

 **I hope you guys will have a great day spending time with your family and celebrating Christmas with them! (I don't celebrate Christmas and my parents aren't home, I'm not alone tho. I have my sister)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I suck at creativity... I can't write it detailed.. Suck at it.**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	13. Teaching them properly (4)

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

After Verde's lesson, the students were scare for life.

When they look at Tsuna, they immediately plead him to not kill them.

When Tsuna heard that, he sighed and grumbled.

'They are scared of me now... I should call them to be more merciful now...'Tsuna frowned.

"What lesson is it now?" Tsuna asked.

"Mine" Bianchi appeared.

"Can you don't go too rough on them? I think they suffered enough..." Tsuna scratch his cheek a little.

"No" Bianchi replied bluntly.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because my dear Reborn told me so" Bianchi blushed and giggled a little, day dreaming about Reborn.

'Reborn.. Oh right, Reborn is a sadist.. And Bianchi will only listen to him.. And Reborn will never listen to me so..' Tsuna pouted.

'Sorry my fellow classmates, I can't help you, you guys have to suffer till Aria's lesson' Tsuna sighed and prayed for his classmates.

"Now, all of you follow me.." Bianchi sighed.

On the way to class, it was just silence.

Vongola scare the students.

They have just witness something that is their nightmare.

Family abandoning them.

And they have just experience intense pain.

They are scared. They regretted coming to Vongola and wanted to go home fast then forget everything.

It will be a long month.

When they reached the classroom, Bianchi started cooking.

The student was busying thinking in their own world that they don't even care about the class anymore.

They shouldn't have done that.

"Eat" Bianchi placed all the food in front of them.

"...eh?" The student blinked and stare at the food in front of them then back at Bianchi.

"It must been tough so I have cooked to cheer you up" Bianchi smiled.

'Bianchi sensei...' The students eyes widened and was touched by Bianchi's words.

'Ugh... Good luck my classmates' Tsuna paled and look away from them.

'She understands us...!'

'She's an angel! No our Kami-sama!'

'Gokudera-kun's sister is so kind! She's beautiful too!'

The students started eating it, not remembering that the food look the same as the food they ate on the jet.

'This food taste familiar..'

'The food is purple.. Where have I seen this?'

Their stomach went bad.

"M-my stomach.."

"T-Toilet...! I need the toilet!"

"Same here!"

"M-my stomach is d-destroyed.."

'I knew it' Tsuna sighed.

Bianchi sighed and left the room ignoring them.

"T-the toilet is just beside this room..." Tsuna said.

The students rushed out of the classroom and ran towards the toilet desperately.

'Heh.. Aneki did a good job" Gokudera grinned. ( **Bianchi wore her goggles** )

"Maa... it seems that they forgot about the food at the jet.." Yamamoto grinned.

"Hmm.." Chrome seem happy.

Kyoko and Haru are just giggling softly.

Hana just smirked.

"I swear.." Tsuna shook his head a little.

'Since when my family became sadistic? Aside from Reborn and Bianchi...' Tsuna sighed, seems like the millionth time he is doing it.

After a long few hours, the students recovered but they are all pale, sweating and tired.

"Stop slacking, it's my lesson now" Reborn said sternly.

'...Shit' The students thoughts and gulped silently.

"Don't 'shit' me and get going" Reborn looked impatient.

'He read our mind?!' The students are shocked.

"No I didn't, your faces literally shows what you're thinking and get going, I hate repeating myself" Reborn glared, tapping his left foot in annoyance then walk away.

"H-hai Reboyama sensei!" The students quickly rush out of the room, following Reborn.

Reborn smirked.

'This is going to be fun..'

When they reached the classroom, they settle down and Nezu sensei was already there, pale and terrified.

Apparently, he ate Bianchi's food too as Bianchi gave it to him.

And Viper along with Verde gave him a personal 'lesson' alone.

Some students started to doze off.

Wrong move.

Reborn did a 'Vongola Wake up Style' on them.

Leon turn into a hammer and he hit them on the head barely using his strength.

"OWW!" The students who were dozing off woke up crying in pain.

"This is 'Vongola Waking up style'" Reborn smirked.

'Uggh.. It gives me bad memories..' Tsuna shivered slightly at his memory being woke up by the hammer or some other weird ways...

"Now we are starting the lesson... Solve this question" Reborn wrote out the question on the board.

It was college level question...

"If you can't solve it, you'll have to accept the Vongola Style punishment" Reborn smirked evilly.

The students' eyes widened.

"Except Dame Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro, they are part of Vongola" Reborn added.

The students groaned and started thinking a way to solve the question.

After an hour, no one could think of one and Reborn punished them by beating them up into pulps. Hibari came in later and bite them to death for littering the floor with their blood.

Nezu sensei was beaten up along with the students as he couldn't solve too and was part of littering the floor too.

People watching how the students and Nezu sensei having a miserable life in Vongola was enjoying it except Tsuna.

'This is making me changing my view towards everyone in Vongola...' Tsuna scratch his head and pout.

 **GIOTTO AND HIS GUARDIANS**

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SCARE THEM AFTER THE SKY ACROBALENO'S LESSON!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Maa Giott-" Asari wanted to stop Giotto but G stopped him.

"Ignore him, leave him be, I give up already.. Seriously, why did he become our Boss again?" G grumbled.

"...No idea..." Daemon sighed.

"Yare Yare, it'll be troublesome later" Lampo shook his head.

"Hn" Alaude losed his eyes.

"Pray the God will forgive Vongola for doing these things to the students and that teacher" Knuckles prayed.

"WOOHOO! I'M SO EXCITED!" Giotto exclaimed happily, like a kid excited about going to the amusement park.

"When he is like this... No one can stop him" G sighed and pull his hair a little.

"Maa..." Asari sweatdropped.

 **WITH A CERTAIN GROUP**

"VOII! ARE WE REACHING SOON?!"

"FOR THE GODDAMN 12087 TIME! WE ARE REACHING TOMORROW MORNING SO SHUT UP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shishishi.. Boss and the shark loves to fight.."

"Ah fake prince is so extra..."

"What did you say? Shishishishi.."

"Ah, It's hurts...Sempai.. Pull it out.."

"Hohohoho~ Can't wait to meet them~"

"SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN BOSS!"

"YOU SHOULD!"'

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"CAUSE I'M THE BOSS!"

"..."

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1088**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Hi! I decided to write another chapter as it it New Year.. After this chapter, I won't be active for a long time... Maybe on Chinese New Year I'll update maybe? Or March Holidays? I don't know.**

 **Sorry for the grammar and spellings mistakes I've made!**

 **I'm happy that people are voting and adding this story to their library.. I really appreciate it a lot.. Thanks! I'm typing this in a rush so it it not as good as other chapters.. Sorry.. Really really sorry.**

 **I am determine to finish this story so no worries about me giving up on this story.**

 **I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter too...**

 **I wish all of you a good year to start this year!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 2017 IS HERE NOW! LOVE YA GUYS!**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	14. End of Part 1, Beginning of Part 2

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL** **POV**

'This is the worst..'

'Shouldn't have agreed to come to Vongola..'

'Everything sucks..'

'I want to go home..'

After Reborn and Hibari's 'little' torturing, the miserable aura could be sensed around the Vongola. Everyone ignore it and in fact, they are enjoying the fact that they can avenge their cute little tuna-fish/Boss.

"Aria-san, please cheer them up..." Tsuna begged.

"No worries Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm not the type for torturing, I can't stand it ya'know?" Aria giggled.

"Thank you" Tsuna sighed feeling relieved and gave Aria a grateful smile.

'You're too kind Tsunayoshi-kun.. A true sky that accepts everyone indeed..' Aria smiled looking at Tsuna.

"Anything wrong?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head one side.

"Nothing..But really Tsunayoshi-kun.."

"You're so adorable!" Aria gave Tsuna a big hug which resulted Tsuna in a life and death situation. He couldn't breathe.

'I'm not adorable! I' A GUY!' Tsuna thought pouting.

"Aww!" Aria squealed.

"A-aria-san, I- can't b-breathe!" Tsuna choked out.

"Ah sorry! Look at the time now! I'm late! Let's go now!" Aria grab Tsuna's arm and pull him along to find the students.

Tsuna sighed as he was being pulled along.

When they reach where the students are, they didn't dare to go near them as there's a huge amount of negative aura around them.

"Oh my..." Aria shook her head.

"They went too far.." Tsuna sighed.

"I know it'll be bad but.." Aria frowned.

'I never knew it'll be this bad' Aria thought to herself.

"Please Aria-san" Tsuna turn to look at Aria.

"No worries, leave it to me" Aria nodded.

Tsuna went to gather with his friends.

"Alright class" Aria clapped loudly.

Some of the students flinched.

"Ah my bad.. Well, sorry for what the previous.. teachers did to all of you, I won't be like them, come on, you have to learn Italian don't you?" Aria giggled.

"..."

They just followed Aria silently, afraid that she is just acting.

Aria sighed.

'Oh dear...'

When they reached the classroom, they settled fast and silently.

"Ok, any of you is hungry? I know your..economic teacher didn't reallly cook a very..pleasant food for you guys.." Aria coughed slightly.

Everyone but Tsuna and friends raised their hands.

"Alright, I'll call the chefs to cook some food for you but be assured, it's normal food" Aria smiled.

'She's an angel..!'

'So bright..!'

"She's our kami-sama!'

The students thought looking at Aria who is telling a maid about something.

'Thanks Aria-san' Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna's friends noticed Tsuna smiling.

'You're too kind Juudaimme..!' Gokudera frowned slightly.

'You're too forgiving Tsuna' Yamamoto stare at his classmates.

'Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san..' Kyoko and Haru bite their lips slightly.

'Tsuna..' Hana sighed softly.

When the food arrived, some stare at it warily, some taste a little and some started eating hungrily.

"Go ahead, it's not poison" Aria smiled.

Everyone started eating.

"Thank you Aria-sensei!" The class said with gratitude.

After they ate finish, Aria started her lesson.

"S-sawada-san"

Tsuna turn to the door to see Yuni.

"Yuni...!" Tsuna smiled.

"Who is that cute little girl?"

"Awww!"

"Why is there a little kid here?"

"Ah sorry" Aria smiled and went towards Yuni.

"This is Yuni. she is my daughter" Aria pat on Yuni's head.

"Mama.. I wanna play with Sawada-san" Yuni whined.

"Yuni, Tsunayoshi need to-"

"It's fine Aria-san" Tsuna stood up and walk towards them.

"Sa-"

"Yuni, just call me Tsuna" Tsuna grinned.

"Tuna!" Yuni exclaimed happily.

"Not Tuna! It's Tsuna" Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Tuna! Tuna!" Yuni exclaimed even more.

Everyone started laughing.

"Mou! Come on Yuni" Tsuna sighed and brought Yuni to the garden.

"We are going with Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah" Gokudera nodded.

"Agreed" Kyoko,Haru and Hana smiled.

They stood up and went after Tsuna with Aria's permission.

"Let's continue our lesson shall we?" Aria smiled.

"Hai~!" The class grinned.

 **WITH TSUNA AND FRIENDS**

"So Yuni, what do you want to play?" Tsuna smiled.

"Ball! Ball!" Yuni grinned.

"Right, wait here, let me go find one" Tsuna smiled and went to find a ball.

"Yuni-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"Kyoko-nee!" Yuni cheered.

"Yuni is so young right now! So cute desu!" Haru giggled.

Hana just sighed as she isn't a fan of kids...

But if it's Yuni, she can at least tolerate.

"Haha, Tsuna is actually good with kids!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Of course! Juudaimme is the best!" Gokudera smirked.

"He is good with them.. and he doesn't even know it" Hana shook her head.

"Tsuna-kun well make a wonderful nursery teacher!" Kyoko smiled happily.

"I agree! Lambo-chan, I-Pin-chan and Fuuta is pretty much stick to him!" Haru giggled.

"Ah, there he is" Yamamoto grinned.

"Ah Lambo! It's for Yuni!" Tsuna chased Lambo.

"GAHAHAHA! IT'S LAMBO-SAN'S NOW!"

"Lambo no! It's for Yuni-san!" I-Pin scolded.

"Lambo!" Fuuta tried to catch him.

"Tuna!" Yuni ran towards Tsuna.

"Ah Yuni!" Tsuna smiled.

"Ball! Ball!" Yuni cheered happily at the sight of the ball in Lambo's hands.

"It's mine!" Lambo stick his tongue out.

"Lambo share!" I-Pin frowned.

"Fine.." Lambo pout and handed the ball to Yuni.

"Play! Play together!" Yuni suggested.

"Go ahead" Tsuna pat all the children's head and they went to play the ball happily.

Everyone smiled at the sight of the children playing the ball.

 _Even it is just a small moment in life, they will treasure it into both their hearts and memories. Till the day they die, they will never forget all these precious memories. Because who knows? Maybe you'll die tomorrow so let's treasure all these small pieces of happy moments with our family._

 **WITH THE FIRST GENERATION**

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesye-"

"Oh SHUT THE F**K UP GIOTTO" G growled.

"Maa maa... He is just excited that it's about our time to scare Decimo's classmates.." Asari grinned.

"May God forgive G for cursing" Knuckle prayed.

"Hn" Alaude went to wander other places.

"Nufufufu... I'm looking forward to it too.." Daemon smirked and disappeared into the mist.

'Finally... Its time for me to get revenge!' Giotto grinned.

"FINALLY" Giotto screamed.

"OH SHUT UP!" G screamed back.

 _They are on the move._

 **WITH THE 'MYSTERIOUS' (Most of you guess it already XD) GROUP**

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"VOIIII! STOP ASKING ALREADY! IT'S THE 1864892TH TIME YOU'RE ASKING!"

"IT'S TAKING TOO LONG!"

"IT'S THE FASTEST SPEED!"

"JUST 13 HOURS 58 MINUTES AND 49 SECONDS MORE BOSS!"

"WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE SCREAMING?!"

"BOSS STARTED IT!"'

"TRASH! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"SHIT!"

 _And the chaos started._

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1096**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **OK, I know I've been very inactive in this few months.. I can explain why.**

 **1\. My laptop is being locked somewhere in the house. I don't have the key.**

 **2\. This year is crucial for me. I have to maintain my results. I have already failed 2 subjects and I have to work harder now.**

 **3\. I have to think how tot continue the story.**

 **4\. I have no time. Now, I have to stay back for 4 days in school. It's shitty. I hate staying back in school. 3 days for CCA and 1 day for supplementary. The only free day is Thursday and I have tons of homework. I have tuition on Friday and Sunday too. My schedule is very packed so Saturday is probably the only day I'm gonna have a full rest.**

 **I am very grateful for those that voted on my story. I sincerely apologise for letting all of you wait so long. On March holidays, I will be more cative so I'll try to upload as much chapters as I can.**

 **I have to brainstorm! XE**

 **I hope all of you like this chapter! Sorry that it is not as long as you guys expected... Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm in a rush that's why ^-^"**

 **My parents is probably gonna lock my laptop today again so.. I'll be inactive again ;-;**

 **Have a good day today guys! Rest well :)**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	15. First Generation on the move

WARNING :

MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'_ _Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)  
-

ENJOY!

NORMAL POV

"Ok class, It'll time for me to go.. Reborn will be taking you guys" Aria gave a sorry smile.

"W-what? R-reborn sensei?"

"W-we want you to take us!"

"Please don't go Aria-sensei!"

"Mother!"

"Yuni!" Aria carry Yuni smiling happily.

"Well, she got to caught up with playing with the children.." Tsuna smiled nervously pointing to Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta.

"Oh don't worry, I would rather her to have fun.. It's not frequent for her to have fun.." Aria sighed.

"Ah I see" Tsuna nodded, understanding Aria's a boss of a famiglia, she has a lot of work to do and has no time to play with Yuni.

'At least she is better than that father of mine.." Tsuna sighed.

Well, who the hell leaves their own family for years and then come back all smiling saying 'I'm home'?! At least come home once a week!

'Mom always cries because of him' Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Hn"

Everyone turn to see Reborn at the doorway.

"Sorry, it's my time to go" Aria smiled.

"Aria" Reborn nod slightly, greeting her.

"Reborn" Aria also nod at his presence and left the room.

"Well now.. Come with me. Vongola Nono has arranged a haunted house for all of you play in since Halloween is coming up" Reborn smirked.

"Haunted house! Let's scare all the girls!"

"Sounds fun!"

"I'm scared"

"It's be fun, no worries, now come with me" Reborn's smirk grew bigger.

The class followed Reborn excitedly.

'Haunted house? Wait what? Since when?' Tsuna was confused.

Haunted house - Scary - Monsters and Ghost

Ghost..?

"What?!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

'Primo and his guardians!' Realization struck Tsuna.

'God dammit why?' Tsuna pout slightly.

"Juudaimme? What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Ugh, ghost" Tsuna facepalmed.

"Ahahaha, you found out?" Yamamoto grinned.

"It's actually pretty obvious" Hana shook her head.

"Well, Tsuna-kun is pretty awesome isn't he?" Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna-san is the most coolest guy I ever met!" Haru said with confidence.

"I-I agree" Chrome gave a small shy smile. (It sounds weird)

"Well you don't have to say it that way.. It's pretty obvious like Hana-san said.. Well ghost" Tsuna eye his Vongola gear.

"Ahahaha.." Yamamoto grinned sheepishly.

They followed the class, walking behind them.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry Juudaimme! Nothing will cause trouble for you!" Gokudera grinned.

"Ugh, I hope so" Tsuna pout.

'My intuition is telling me tha-" Tsuna frowned and someone covered his mouth.

"Mmph!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

Tsuna got drag away from the group.

'What the-?! Whole the hell-' Tsuna was preparing to kick the person.

"Quiet omnivore"

Tsuna's blinked.

"Hibari?" Tsuna whispered after Hibari let go of him.

"Hn, quiet"

"Fine" Tsuna sighed.

"Sorry Tsuna, had to separte you from the class like this.." Yamamoto grinned.

"It's fine.." Tsuna sighed.

"Chaos" Reborn gathered with the group.

"Reborn? What about the class?" Tsuna asked.

"Isn't it obvious Dame Tsuna?" Reborn smirked.

'I feel so tired physically and emotionally.. How to deal with them..?' Tsuna facepalmed.

WITH THE CLASS 

"It's kinda eerie.. Don'y you think so?"

"Yeah.. It's so dark"

"Ehh? Where's Reboyama sensei?"

"Reboyama sensei?"

"I think we lost him.."

"S**t.."

"Nufufufufu..."

"Who is that making that noise?"

"Haiss, girls are getting scared so easily"

"I know right!"

"Mou s***tty guys!"

"Ignore them guys, girls are just scary cats!"

"Well guys sucks! A bunch of ugly guys!"

"You girls think that you're very pretty? Only Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan is beautiful, others sucks!"

"Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun is the only ones good! You all are dirty and stinks! EW!"

"Well, we bath! You're nose are all broken!"

"Then how are we breathing?"

"These girls.. Guys! Let's show them our power!"

"Nufufufufu... Ignoring me?"

"Who the hell is that?!" A boy shouted in annoyance.

"Heh... They are not scared of Ore-sama..."

Things started to fly around.

"KYAAAA!" Th egirls screamed as a bloodied arm lay one of the girl's arms.

"OH MY GOD" The boys ran away after seeing skeleton filled with blood dripping over it.

"Do more illusions Daemon" Giotto whispered to Daemon evilly.

"Sure.." Daemon smirked.

Some even more gruesome illusions appeared and chased the students.

"OH MY GOD LEAVE US ALONE! WHAT DID WE DO?!" A guy screamed.

Then a person wearing cloak walking towards them.

"It's a warning. Continue to bully Tsunayoshi, you're dead. We won't leave single one of you alive...Get it?" The person said in a firm with authority tone.

"Y-yes!"

Then the cloak man disappeared.

The class freaked out and ran out of the room.

"..." Tsuna look at the sight and groaned.

"How is this not harsh? You scared them mentally again.." Tsuna grumbled.

"Well they didn't learn" Giotto grinned.

"Learn..?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"They still doesn't learn that they shouldn't bully you! My little poor adorable grandson!" Giotto pout.

"Primo you..." Tsuna facepalmed.

"What? That is what they get for for bullying you!" Giotto huffed.

"... Whatever, I give up" Tsuna sighed.

'Why is my ancestor so... childish?' Tsuna internally sighed.

"Maa Giotto... It's enough right?" Asari sweatdropped.

"No" Giotto smirked.

"But Giotto, we already scared them-"

"Not enough... They will suffer more! Give them a break today and scare them more.. Tomorrow" Giotto grinned.

"Giotto.." Asari sighed.

"Give up Asari, if Giotto is set on something.. He will not give up on it..." G shook his head.

"May god bless those classmates.." Knuckle prayed.

"Nufufufu.." Daemon smirked evilly.

'More torture...' Daemon was looking froward to it.

"Hn" Alaude glared at Daemon but said nothing.

"Whatever... I'm tired of dealing all of this.. Let me rest awhile" Tsuna walk away from the group.

"Did we make Tsuna-kun upset?" Kyoko frowned.

"I don't know desu.." Haru look worried.

"Well Tsuna does hate people getting hurt..." Hana sweatdropped.

"Juudaimme is too kind.." Gokudera look like a kicked puppy.

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto frowned and look at the ground.

"Bossu..." Chrome was worried about Tsuna.

WITH TSUNA

"I'm too tired to even deal with all this anymore.." Tsuna sighed.

Suddenly a hand covered Tsuna's mouth and nose.

Tsuna was startled a little.

"Guess who is it Tsu-Chan~?"

'This smell.. Don't tell me..."

"Hehe~!"

TBC

NO. OF WORDS: 1061

AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:

SORRY! I KNOW I'M A VERY IRRESPONSIBLE AUTHOR ;-;

Why didn't I update for sooooo long (again):

REASONS

1\. I had a 5 days 4 nights School Camp RIGHT AFTER exams are finished. (I know, My school is trying to kill me)

2\. Exams over - Got lazy - Celebrate - forgot to update (This is totally my fault, sorry)

3\. CCA (Same old same)

4\. Trying to plan how to make all my chapters interesting (No kidding, my creativity is really damn low, always struggled in the previous years for Art and DNT, not that I failed them but I suck at them, might as well kill me if I took Art or DNT... Erm.. Sorry, back to my reasons)

...

Ok I don't think I have any reasons anymore..

Again, I'M SORRY.

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU. I DON'T HAVE THAT CAPABILITY TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS. SORRY I KNOW I SUCK AS A WRITER, THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ, VOTE AND COMMENTED ON MY STORY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN MY STORY. I LOVE YOU GUYS OMG. ARIGATO! 3

I'll try to update as soon as possible in this June holiday (yay holiday!). Please go easy on me, my creativity sucks and I'm a very lazy person. (How did I even manage to write 10+ chapters while not giving up is beyond me) That's it! Thank you for your support!

Ah and I bet that some of you (those who read my story quite long ago) that the Story's picture changed. Well I find this picture fits this so yeah..

Well then...

Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/


	16. Trinisette Siblings

WARNING :

MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'_ _Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)  
-

ENJOY!

NORMAL POV.

"Ugh.. Stop playing Byakuran" Tsuna sighed.

"Mou~ Tsu-Chan is mean" Byakuran pout.

"Whatever.. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, they say your classmates are here... I wanna see them!" Byakuran grinned evilly, demonic tails and horns appeared.

"Are you involved?" Tsuna asked.

"?" Byakuran was confused.

"In the plan" Tsuna deadpanned.

"What plan?" Byakuran blinked.

"So you're not in it.." Tsuna was relieved.

"?" Byakuran look at Tsuna suspiciously.

"Don't leave ime in the dark Tsu-chan!" Byakuran pouted.

'It's better if I don't him.. He'll go on a rampage..' Tsuna thought nervously.

"It's nothing Byakuran, Reborn called me, I have to go" Tsuna walk away quickly to avoid anymore questions.

'Tsu-Chan is acting strangly...' Byakuran frowned.

'Oh well, I'm gonna EXPLOREEEE' Byakuran grinned at the thought.

He went around the Vongola Mansion 'exploring' and saw Yuni.

"YUNII-CHANNN!" Byakuran went hugging Yuni.

"Ah! B-bya-ku-ran-chan!" Yuni giggled happily.

"Call me Bya-Chan Yuni-chan!" Byakuran poke Yuni's cheeks.

"Bya-Chan!" Yuni smiled cutely.

"Yuni-chan is so cute!" Byakuran grinned.

"Ah! Who are you? What are you doing to Aria-sensei's daughter?!" A few girls exclaimed.

"Hm?" Byakuran turn around look at them.

"You look like a paedophilla! Get away from Yuni-Chan!" The girls exclaimed.

"There's a misunderstanding here.. I'm-"

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he was passing by.

"Ah! Sawada-san! That guy is molesting Yuni-Chan!"

Tsuna blinked and stared at Byakuran.

Tsuna started laughing.

"Mou! Tsu-chan stop laughing!" Byakuran pouted.

"Tuna!" Yuni came running towards Tsuna.

"Tuna..? BWAHAHAHAHA" Byakuran started laughing.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna started blushing from embarrassment.

"You know each other?" One of the girl asked.

"Ah, This is Byakuran, Byakuran is from the Gesso familgia. He is one of Vongola's alliance" Tsuna chuckled.

"Ah! We are so sorry!" The grils bowed.

"It's fine since you are Tsu-Chan's friends~ Tsu-Chan and I are like siblings so no worries!" Byakuran smiled.

The girls blushed and quickly went off.

"What do you like siblings?" Tsuna teased slightly.

"Mou! Tsu-chan is mean!" Byakuran pouted.

"Play! Play!" Yuni smiled.

"Alright Alright our little sister~ Let's play" Byakuran grinned and carried Yuni.

"Yup and we're gonna protect her" Tsuna ruffled Yuni's hair.

WITH THE OTHERS

"Everyone, it's all for today so go rest, go ahead and look around the mansion, tomorrow we will have a guest" Fon said.

"HAII~" The students went to do whatever they want.

"Hm, where is Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"No idea.. Where would he go?" Haru frowned.

"Probably resting, he seems tired" Hana sighed.

"Make sense.." Kyoko and Haru nodded.

"Gah Yuni come back!"

"Huh?" The three of them saw a wet Yuni running around happily, a wet Tsuna and wet Byakuran chasing her.

"T-Tsuna-san?" Haru was shocked.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Well, I was playing with Yuni along with Byakuran but it suddenly rain and Yuni started running all over the place.." Tsuna smile nervously.

"We'll take Yuni-chan and clean her up" Kyoko sighed and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry sorry" Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go clean up Tsu-chan" Byakuran smiled.

"Sure" Tsuna yawned slightly.

"Tsuna-kun seems really tired.. It seems that he didn't sleep well" Kyoko frowned.

"We'll make something for him to feel better later" Haru grinned.

Chrome walk past and heard what they said.

'The Hyper Intuition is really getting to Bossu..' Chrome thought while frowning.

"I need to tell the others" She mumbled softly and hurried off.

"So Tsuna is getting lack of sleep because of his Hyper Intuition.." Yamamoto frowned.

"I think the enemy is coming soon... The students would be caught up in the mess" Gokudera grumbled.

"Kufufufu... They really love attacking at the worst timings.." Mukuro smirked but his eyes was glaring.

"Hn" Hibari was itching to takeout his tonfa to kill someone. Especially someone with a pineapple hairstyle and it's a male.

"Hm.. We have to make my otouto sleep peacefully somehow.." Ryohei frowned.

"Find the enemy?" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"... Good point but who is the enemy?" Gokudera frowned.

"M-maybe we should till tomorrow since the Varia is coming too.." Chrome suggested.

"..."

"?" Chrome is confused at the atmosphere in the room.

"Well.. I don't really like to ask them for favor..." Gokudera gritted his teeth.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's the VARIA!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"So..? Squalo's not bad" Yamamoto grinned.

"It's that stupid fake prince!" Gokudera growled.

IN GOKUDERA MIND

 _This is what will happen if he asked Bel..._

"Shishishishi~ Bow down to the prince you peasant~ Finally realise how weak you are peasant~? Shishishishi~" Bel laughed.

"Grrr.." Gokudera growled.

END OF GOKUDERA MIND

'Just thinking it makes me angry!' Gokudera grumbled.

"Just them, no biggie" Yamamoto grinned.

And there goes Gokudera and Yamamoto one sided arguments...

Hibari was unleashing a murderous intent.

"I will ask no one for help" Hibari walk away feeling annoyed.

"Too bad my dear Chrome but it goes the same for me" Mukuro disappeared in the mist.

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome sighed softly.

'Maybe I gave a bad suggestion..' Chrome frowned and sighed.

Gokudera saw this and sighed.

"Oi" Gokudera called Chrome.

"?" Chrome look at Gokudera.

"The suggestion isn't bad but just that.. you know we don't have exactly good history with them.. And it's good that you're starting to make suggestions, Juudaimme would want you to continue that" Gokudera said with a red face, feeling embarrassed that he has to say all this.

Chrome's eye widened.

'Bossu..' Chrome then smiled softly.

"Thank you Storm-san" Chrome bowed slightly.

"O-oi! Don't bow! It's not a big deal! Juudaimme wouldn't like if you were to bow at him every single time" Gokudera pointed out.

Chrome blinked.

'Ah right..' Chrome remembered what Tsuna said before.

FLASHBACK

'Chrome, you don't have to keep bowing every time, it's too much. It's not bad but a simple 'Thank you' would be fine' Tsuna smiled nervously.

'Hai' Chrome nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thank you Storm-san" Chrome nodded.

"Geez" Gokudera sighed.

"Ahahaha, you do have a soft side Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Wha- You baseball freak shut up!" Gokudera blushed in embarrassment once again.

'I forgot he was here!' Gokudera was internally screaming.

WITH TSUNA & BYAKURAN

"Mou Byakuran, stop messing with my hair!" Tsuna glared at Byakuran.

"Nah, you're too cute Tsu-chan!" Byakuran grinned and started pulling Tsuna's cheeks.

"Stop! It's hurts!" Tsuna whined.

"Alright Alright!" Byakuran smiled and let go off his hands.

"I'll go rest for now" Tsuna yawned and went to take a nap.

Byakuran stare at Tsuna then frown.

"What is going on...?" Byakuran mumbled and walk out off the room.

'I'll go find out' Byakuran thought, looking determined.

He was worried for Tsuna.

Tsuna was his brother after all.

TBC

NO. OF WORDS: 1088

AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:

Sorry I know I said to update more frequently but...

I didn't know how to continue the story so I kept brainstorming ;-;

So I kept it simple for this chapter. It's a very boring chapter I know ;-;

After this chapter, I'll be gone for a long time. Probably till September holidays...

I'm a horrible author I know ;-;

I'm really happy that there is many people who loves my fanfic :DDD

Well I'm glad that my first story went well.

Goodbye! See you till then!

Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/


	17. Varia

**WARNING** :

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **BYAKURAN'S POV**

'I'll ask the guardians...' I grinned and went to gather the guardians.

After 10 minutes...

"So do you want?" The bomber asked clearly annoyed.

"Tsu-Chan refused to tell me about 'the plan'. Clear to enlighten me about what is this 'plan' he mentioned?" I smirked.

"Tsuna refused?" The baseball lover blinked, looking confused.

"He probably didn't want Byakuran to join in the plan and create more trouble..." The pineapple head man mused.

"We can tell you... but don't join in the plan, Juudaimme's headache will get worse" The bomber warned.

"Hai~ Hai~ I promise~" I grinned.

After hearing their explanation, I regretted saying I promise not to join in the plan.

So those classmates...

 **HOW DARE THEY BULLY ONE OF THE TRINISETTE?!**

 **ONE OF MY SIBLINGS?!**

 **THEY ARE GOING TO BE SO DE-**

"Don't forget your promise Byakuran" The bird man sighed and left the room last.

I look around to see all of them already let the room.

"If I cannot join the plan.. I can just threaten them, no?" I chuckled darkly and left the room.

 **NORMAL POV**

 _The next day..._

Everyone was having breakfast peacefully until...

"VOIIIIII!"

There comes Superbi Squalo.

"Shishishishi..."

"Why the F***K are you guys HAVING BREAKFAST?!" Xanxus growled.

"Ah.. Yo Varia!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Isn't there going to be an attack? And who are these people?" Lussuria asked.

"These are my classmates and we will talk later about the attack. And.." Tsuna smiled, emitting a dark aura around him.

" **Please come from the door. Refrain from coming through the wall cause it's a pain to do paperwork** "

"Y-yes" The Varia except Xanxus uttered.

" **Good** "

Tsuna sighed and resume back to eating.

'My headache is getting worse... I getting hard to sleep.. The attack will come really soon huh..' Tsuna frowned.

Xanxus look at Tsuna, noticing the dark rings under Tsuna's eyes.

"Tch, brat" Xanxus storm to the meeting room.

'I hope Bossu will get well soon..' Chrome frowned slightly seeing Tsuna so exhausted.

'Whoever that is going to attack us will get it from us' The guardians thought in sync.

"Who are they?" Some students started to discuss, making Tsuna's headache even worse.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Silence..._

"Good. Alright, that was the Varia. The assassination group of Vongola" Reborn smirked.

The students started to pale.

"If you don't anger them, they won't hurt you-"

The students sighed in relief.

"-maybe"

The students tensed again.

This made Reborn smirked in satisfaction.

"Ugh, stop scaring them Reborn.. I'll go meet them now" Tsuna shook his head slightly and went to the meeting room.

"Don't follow us. This is a private matter" Gokudera warned the students.

"Can we go?" Kyoko, Hana and Haru stood up.

".." The guardians look at each other, unsure what to say.

"Go. You guys are already part of Vongola. You need to know what is happening" Reborn said.

"Thanks Reborn-san!" The three girls smiled and went in the meeting room.

"Hn" Hibari went in the meeting afterwards.

"You guys can look around. The teachers can guide all of you. The first generation can help you guys too" Yamamoto grinned and waved at them before going in the meeting room.

Chrome, Gokudera and Ryohei quietly enter the meeting room.

"Lambo-san also want to go!" Lambo whined.

"No" Reborn glared at Lambo to make Lambo cry.

'If this stupid cow go in, the meeting won't go smoothly seeing the situation isn't the best' Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Yo~" Giotto waved.

"So we are now guides?" G sighed.

"Well, it seems the plan isn't going to proceed anytime soon, seeing there will be an attack" Reborn looked irritated.

"That's been bugging me for awhile.." G frowned.

"Yeah, I sense something bad is going to happen.. We need to guard the students properly" Giotto frowned.

"Yeah, for now lets go guide them" Reborn grumbled.

"You don't need to go and discuss with them?" Giotto asked.

"They should be able to plan something without me. Dame-Tsuna did plan something without me before didn't he? The Arcobaleno Curse" Reborn smirked.

"That's right" A voice came behind Reborn.

"You.." Reborn turn around looking at the pers- group.

"That's why the Shimon Famiglia is going to help the Vongola Famiglia" Enma smiled.

"The Shimon Famiglia!" Giotto cheered and hug Enma.

"Ehh..Vongola Primo" Enma smiled nervously.

"Loser Enma?!" The students was shocked.

Enma's ring started to shine and Cozart appeared.

"Yo Giotto" Cozart grinned.

"Cozart! Let's hang out! It's been such a long time!" Cozart got pulled away by Giotto.

"...Stupid Giotto, Vongola and Varia is in the meeting room" G sighed.

"Gesso Famiglia is helping too~" Byakuran grinned.

"Byakuran!" Enma was surprised.

"Giglio Nero Famiglia will also help" Aria smiled.

"Tuna! Me help!" Yuni smiled happily.

"I-Pin want to help!" I-Pin pout.

"Yuni, I-Pin, Lambo, it's little early for you 3 to help now... Want to come with and play?" Fon smiled.

"...Fine.." 3 of them pouted and followed Fon.

"Alright, time to join the meeting don't you think?" Adelheid said looking annoyed.

"Alright" Shimon, Gesso, and Giglio Nero famiglia went in the meeting room.

'This will be interesting..' Reborn smirked.

"Students. The Arcobaleno and first generation is guiding you, where do you want to go?" G asked.

The students shivered in fear.

'Oh boy, this won't be good' G thought as the Acrobaleno are giving an evil aura.

G sighed.

The Acrobaleno sure acted like children.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 884 WORDS**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **SORRYYYY! I know it's been awhile.I'm an irresponsible author I know ;-;**

 **But I finally got back my laptop so :D**

 **Still, I won't have the laptop for long so I could only update this chapter, I'm really sorry.**

 **This year is crucial year for me so teachers are preparing me well for it this year.**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't hit 1000 words as promised but I'll try to write more for the next chapter the next time.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter~ Enma appeared :D**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	18. The Meeting

WARNING:

MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

GOKUDERA G'S COLOURFUL WORDS

"Hi" Normal conversation

"Hi" Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

'Hi' Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)

ENJOY!

THE MEETING...

NORMAL POV.

When Tsuna went in the meeting room, Xanxus was sitting on his special arm chair, glaring at him.

"Tch, Trash" Xanxus clicked his tongue.

"Hey Varia.." Tsuna sighed.

"Oh my Vongola! Are you ok? You seem tired" Lussuria asked.

"Shishishishi, having Hyper Intuition sucks huh.." Bel laughed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko, Hana and Haru came in.

"Why are you guys..?" Tsuna looked surprised.

"Reborn-chan agreed to let us listen!" Haru smiled happily.

"I see.." Tsuna sighed.

Then Hibari came in.

"VOIIII WHERE'S THE OTHERS?!?!" Squalo shouted.

"Squalo stop shouting and they will be coming in shortly" Tsuna sighed tiredly.

Squalo clicked his tongue.

"Those students..?" Squalo said in a lower tone and frowned. He don't usually listen to others but seeing how tired Tsuna was, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit wave of sympathy wash over him. Just a little. A tiny little bit.

"My classmates..." Tsuna rest his head against the chair.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto smiled.

"Juudaimme we are here, sorry that we are late" Gokudera said apologetically.

"Bossu.." Chrome look worriedly at Tsuna.

"Took you guys long enough" Squalo scowled.

"Sawada! You look EXTREMELY tired..." Ryohei frowned.

"I'm fine Onii-san.." Tsuna said tiredly.

"You look really pale Tsuna.." Hana frowned.

"Alright, so everyone is gathered now?" Squalo growled.

"Nope" Enma entered the room first before Aria and Byakuran appeared behind him.

"Enma?!" Tsuna eyes widened and stood up.

"Hey Tsuna-kun" Enma smiled.

"Why are you.." Tsuna felt his head ache again and sat on his chair again and lay his head on the chair once again.

"Take it easy Tsuna-kun, I came here to help Vongola" Enma smiled.

"So did we" Aria smiled kindly.

"So what are gonna talk about? Want some marshmallow?" Byakuran grinned.

"Thanks.." Tsuna smiled before he got serious.

"Well it's about my Hyper Intuition.." Tsuna frowned.

"What about it?" Bel smirked.

"The enemy's attack is nearing.. It's going to be pretty soon so prepare yourselves. Protect my classmates and-"

"After what those trash did to you you still want to PROTECT THEM?!" Xanxus growled and glared at Tsuna.

"They got involved in this by mistake. So it's our responsibility to-"

"Heh, still as pathetic as ever, that kind of attitude is going to led you to your death" Xanxus scoffed.

"Hai hai, as I was saying, protect my classmates and Vongola.."

"And..."

Everyone look at Tsuna.

"Please be careful" Tsuna smiled warmly.

"We will Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned.

"We won't disappoint you Juudaimme!" Gokudera smiled brightly.

"So what's the plan?" Byakuran broke the moment.

"Well, we will first not let any student out of the mansion, tighten the security" Tsuna wrote down on a blank piece of pen. (Don't ask where the paper and pen came from. It's anime :D)

"Should we stop the the revenge plan?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, we need to ensure they safety now, it's our priority for now... Aria-san, can you tell the arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure" Aria smiled.

"Then..." Tsuna continued to list out the plan.

ARIA POV. (Not expecting this right? ;D)

I look at how much Vongola Decimo has grown and can't help but to smile at it.

He is a Boss that we all can be proud of.

Even though he still has somethings to improve on...

He definitely grown a lot compared to the first time I saw him.

Even though he has changed, there something that he didn't change at all.

His kindness.

He is like the light, attracting all sorts of people towards him and make them unable to leave him.

A great sky indeed.

Primo might be glad and happy that Vongola still has hope and...

His dear little grandson has turn out to be a great person.

I continue to stare at how Vongola Decimo explain his plan and the others listening to him attentively and giving suggesting or asking questions.

I silently cherish this little simple yet precious sight.

NORMAL POV

"-Ok that's about it" Tsuna finish writing down the plan and look through the plan once again.

"...Ok, I'll discuss it with Reborn and let him see about it, you're dismissed" Tsuna smiled.

Everyone left silently except for Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome.

"Ne Tsuna-kun, do you think it will work?" Kyoko looked worried.

"Honestly I don't know, that's why I want to discuss it with Reborn" Tsuna frowned.

"Hahi! So it might fail?!" Haru's eyes widened.

"Of course not! Juudaimme won't let it fail!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna sighed.

"I will make sure it won't fail. If it does, I'll tyr to think up a back up plan.." Tsuna sighed heavily.

"Bossu, it'll be alright, you need rest" Chrome smile slightly.

"That's right Sawada! You need to EXTREMELY rest!" Ryohei frowned.

"I agree with Senpai, Tsuna, you look like you just came back from the dead, you'll need a lot sleep.." Yamamoto frowned.

"Can you ask Primo how he dealt with the Hyper Intuition in the past? It's.. a pain to see you like this Tsuna" Hana frowned.

"Sure.." Tsuna smiled weakly.

He has such great friends.

He's so blessed.

'If I didn't meet Reborn... I'll probably be the Dame Tsuna like I used to be in the past..' Tsuna thought sadly.

"We'll make something later for you Tsuna-kun, you should go sleep.. You look.." Kyoko bite her lips.

"Awful. Beyond awful" Hana sighed.

"Ok ok, I got it, you guys are persistent" Tsuna chuckled slightly.

"Of course they are Dame Tsuna" Reborn walked in the room.

"Reborn?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Why are you-"

"Go sleep Dame Tsuna, I'll look through the plan later. They are right Tsuna, you need rest, if we are attacked, you'll be dead in a heartbeat" Reborn stated bluntly.

"Fine fine" Tsuna out and went out of the meeting room.

"Yo kid" Yamamoto grinned.

"How is switching forms Reborn-chan?" Kyooko smiled.

"Not bad. I can be in my adult and baby form and that is actually pretty useful" Reborn smirked.

"Expected from Reborn-san!" Gokudera smiled.

"You guys should go handle your classmates now, I'll go check on Dame Tsuna if he's asleep" Reborn said.

"We'll be counting on you on that kid!" Ryohei grinned.

"Thank you" Chrome bowed slightly towards Reborn.

"GAH! I told you to stop doing that!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's Bossu's tutor, it's different" Chrome stated.

"Well true but.." Goudera sighed.

"What are you waiting for? Go now" Reborn sent a dark look.

"Hai!" They all went to where their classmates are.

"Hn.." Reborn smirked.

'Not bad.. They are getting closer' Reborn walk out of the meeting.

'It's an improvement but...'

'Not enough~'Reborn smirked in satisfaction.

TBC

NO. OF WORDS: 1085

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 **Apparently, I forgot to update this chapter on Fanfiction. I have already uploaded this chapter a few weeks ago and it seetms that I just realise it today that I totally forgot about updaying it here ..** **I'm really sorry! o(﹏)o** **I'm happy that I'm getting support from here as well, I'm really grateful!** **I'm so proud of my first story being successful! Ｏ()Ｏ**

I hope you guys like it and thanks you for supporting me, I'm very grateful for it.

I'm determine to finish this story so don't lose hope, I will update just... a very very slow one.

That's all!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a boring one I know.

Sayonara~()/


	19. Reborn's day

**WARNING :**

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'_ _Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)**  
 **-**

 **ENJOY!**

 **REBORN POV. (Hehe finally :P)**

'That Dame Tsuna better not be awake... Well more fun for me if he is' I smirked as I reached Tsuna's room.

I went in the room to see Dame Tsuna resting, looking totally exhausted.

"Ugh..." He groaned and slowly opening his eyes.

"Re..born..?" He rubbed his eyes.

Damn, he look terrible.

"Rest Dame Tsuna" I sat on the chair next to his bed.

"You changed back to your adult form.." He rubbed his temples.

"Sleep. Don't make me repeat. Or I will make you sleep" I smirked and took out a gun.

"Alright alright jeez..." He chuckled weakly.

"Can you give me some painkillers Reborn?" He groaned.

"Hm" I don't take orders from other people but I'll make an exception for him this time.

I took his painkillers and a glass of water on the desk and hand it over to him.

"Thanks" He smiled and took it.

I put the glass and painkillers back on the desk and force him to lay down on his bed.

"You didn't ask Primo how to stop the headache?" I asked.

"Ah.. No" He put his hand on top of his eyes.

"Hm, why not?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well.. I had time to ask him and he is a guide right now... Now that the Shimon Famiglia has come, he has most likely went to reunite with Corzart..." He coughed softly.

"Hm, still as caring as ever I see" I sighed.

"That's what the Boss of the Famiglia do, isn't it? You have always been teaching me that, saying that Bosses put their family before themselves" He chuckled weakly.

"Heh, I had to or how else will it be drilled into your cowardly self?" I smirked.

"... True" He gave an embarrassed smile.

"Now go sleep" I stood up, preparing to leave.

"Stay with me a little longer Reborn, it's been a long since we can spend some time talking to each other alone" He gave a small smile.

"This is what I get when I get too attached to my student huh" I sighed.

"Heh.. Serves you right" He grinned.

"Hn, so what you want to talk about?" I asked and look at the ceiling.

"Well..." He grinned and started talking happily.

I smirked at what he just said.

"Nice idea you have there... I'll ask Spanner and his group to see what they can do about it" I look at him to see him dozing off.

"Go sleep, stop being persistent about it, you need it" I sighed and shook my head.

"...Fine.." He pout and closed his eyes.

"Alright 'm gonna leave for real this time" I chuckled softly at his antics and left the room.

I went straight to Spanner and his group to talk about what Tsuna had said to me.

"Interesting... We'll see what we can do about it" Shouichi nodded.

"We'll work on it now" Gianinni smiled.

"When do you guys need it?" Spanner asked.

"As soon as possible" I left the room.

'Now let's see what should I do now..' I yawned softly.

I went to the kitchen to get some espresso to see Kyoko and Haru prepare some snacks.

"I assume that is for Dame Tsuna?" I smirked.

"Oh Reborn-chan! I still can't get use to the adult you..." Haru pout.

"Yes these are for Tsuna-kun.. Is he ok?" Kyoko asked, looking concerned.

Well in my opinion, Kyoko is good for Dame Tsuna, that idiot student of mine then decided to get over Kyoko, treating her like a sister...

Well Kyoko would be a great wife for him, too bad.

And Haru.. Is just to enthusiastic, pretty annoying for me. But a good fit for Gokudera...

And when did I became such a matchmaker?

So much for the Greatest Hitman in the world right now..

"Yeah, Dame Tsuna is fine right now. Don't wake him up, he's sick and needs a lot of rest" I sighed.

"Ok! Oh, what do you need Reborn-chan? Since you came to the kitchen.." Haru asked.

"Espresso"

"Well thought so, here I prepared it when you came in" Kyoko handed me the cup of hot espresso.

"Thanks" I took the cup and went out of the kitchen.

Hmm, pretty sure the the Vongola Primo is hanging around with Shimon Primo..

I walk around to see the first generation guardians guiding the students.

Well to be accurate, the rain, sun and storm guardian.

Guess Alaude and Daemon left to somewhere.

And the other acrobalenos too.. Well expected. Fon and Aria probably followed the others to stop their conflicts.

"Oh Hitman" G sighed.

"How's your job?" I smirked.

"I'm killing Giotto" Whoa, that's some killing aura. Not bad.

"Well bless Giotto when he come back, he's definitely getting killed" Knuckle chuckled.

"Maa G... I'm sure Giotto is coming back... soon.." Asari smiled nervously.

"That's what I call bulls**t, he went of with Corzart! I lost them halfway! How the f**k did he even manage to make me f**king lose him all the time?! Damn that shitty Hyper Intuition!" G cursed.

"Ho~ Remember you're in front of kids" I grin evilly.

"F**k you hitman" G pointed **that** finger to me.

"Sorry, don't wanna" I walk away while hearing G loud curses.

Well, that was amusing.

Well let's see how is Dame Tsuna's guardians doing..

"STOP PULLING MY ARM YOU BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Maa Gokudera, we are just helping"

"BE A MAN OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"NO! GET F**K OFF ME!"

Just what those three is doing...

I sighed and facepalmed.

"What are you three doing?" I fold my arms, giving them a disapproving look.

"Ah Reborn-san!" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Yo kid!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I'm not a kid right now.." I sighed.

"YO REBORN!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically.

Seriously, I find Haru and Ryohei are more like siblings...

"Keep your volume down, Dame Tsuna is resting"

"Is Juudaimme ok?" Gokudera looked worried.

"He's a little sick, let him rest" I sighed.

How many more times do I have to explain?

"I'll cheer him up with some sushi later" Yamamoto grinned.

"I'll check on Sawada later to make sure he's alright" Ryohei looked alarmed.

"Well no worries, Dame Tsuna just mostly need some sleep... But what are you two doing to Gokudera?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let me go!" Gokudera continue to struggle from Yamamoto's grasp.

"Well, we tried to entertain the kids... And Lambo started throwing grenade everywhere. Gokudera got caught in the explosion, we are trying to check if he got any injuries but he has been struggling and thrashing around, it's hard to let Senpai to check and heal him" Yamamoto smiled tiredly, obviously tired from keeping Gokudera still.

"I'd rather die than to let you guys take off my clothes!" Gokudera growled.

"Why? We are all guys, no need to be shy" Ryohei raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at Gokudera's behaviour.

"Well, are you going to continue this the whole day?" I gave them a poker face.

"If there's a need to" Yamamoto shrugged.

I shook my head and went over to Gokudera.

"Reborn-san..?" He looked wary.

I knocked him out.

"Check now" I shook my head.

Yamamoto did not let go o Gokudera and Ryohei quickly lift up Gokudera's shirt to see if there is any injuries.

"Woah.." Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw Gokudera's body.

It was full of scars.

Ryohei started to use his sun flames on Gokudera's injury.

"He only got a scratch, nothing to worry... Well if the scars are the reason, he should have just said it" Ryohei sighed.

"Put him in the infirmary when you're done, he would be even more angered if you go in his room without his permission" I look at the rooftop to see Hibari resting.

I'm surprised he didn't come down to 'bite these three to death' when they made so much noise.

Well looks like he got a soft spot for these groups of 'herbivores'.

I smirked and left the place.

"It's too weak"

"S-sorry"

"Don't apologized dear Chrome, try again kufufufu"

"Nufufufu, weak"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

It coming from the garden.

I walk to the garden, seeing Daemon and Mukuro already glaring at each other, preparing to fight.

"M-mukuro-sama! Don't fight here!" Chrome panicked.

"He insulted you and that means he insulted me" Mukuro smirked but his eyes weren't smiling at all.

"Considering what Chrome did at the Acrobaleno Arc... I won't consider that weak" Viper deadpanned.

"Keep you volume down" I walk towards them.

"Oya oya" Mukuro gave me an amused look.

"You're in your adult form already?" Viper sighed.

"Well as much as I hate Verde, his inventions are nothing to laugh at" I fold my arms.

"Nufufu, interesting" Daemon look at me, observing me.

I ignored his stare.

"Why do we have to keep our down Reborn-san..?" Chrome asked me shyly.

"Dame Tsuna is resting"

"Ho~?" Daemon raised an eyebrow.

"Kufufufu so he decided to leave himself vulnerable" Mukuro chuckled.

"Hm, I assume the Vongola Intuition?" Daemon smirked.

I nodded.

"He could just call Giotto to seal the Vongola Intuition for a certain amount of time, Giotto used to seal his own Vongola Intuition just to sleep" Daemon shook his head.

"..." I blinked.

Seal the Vongola Intuition?

So Vongola Primo could do that.

"I see, but keep your volume down. All of you surely **don't want** something to happen to you.. **right**?" I smiled but my eyes were glaring at them. Mukuro and Daemon especially.

They didn't reply me but I knew their response just by seeing them sweating.

I walk off to find Vongola Primo.

"GIOTTO STOP PULLING ME"

"BUT IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME"

"SO BY NOT SEEING ME FOR A LONG TIME, **YOU PULL ME ALL OVER THE VONGOLA MANSION**?!"

"B-but..."

I walk towards the two primo.

"Vongola Primo, Shimon Primo" I greeted.

"Ah, hitman-san" Vongola Primo look at me pouting.

"Just call me Reborn" I sighed at that nickname.

"So what brings you here Reborn?" Shimon Primo smiled.

"I need Vongola Primo to seal Dame Tsuna's Vongola Intuition"

Vongola Primo blink and look at me questioning.

"He can't sleep and he's sick" I explained.

Vongola Primo's face paled.

"MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDSON IS SICK?!"

"Yes, he's at his own room and-"

"I'M GOING NOW!" Vongola Primo flew away as fast as lightning.

"GIOTTO YOU FORGOT TO LET GO OF ME!"

"FOLLOW ME TO SEE MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDSON!"

"GIOTTOOOOOOO!"

I rubbed my temples.

With all that commotion, I'm pretty sure that Dame Tsuna woke up already..

And seeing what just happened, I pity Shimon Primo a lot.

I sighed and wanting to have a sip of espresso from my cup, but it was already finished.

I have been drinking my espresso without knowing..

Oh well.

I walked towards the kitchen to get more espresso.

"Oh Reborn-chan! You're here again!" Haru exclaimed.

"Oh! More espresso?" Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah" I sighed and handed Kyoko my cup.

"How could you even drink that bitter thing?" Hana gave a me a weird look.

"I like bitter things and I see this time you're here too " I shrugged

"Yeah, I was cleaning my room just now" Hana explained.

"I see" I nodded as I took the cup from Kyoko again.

"I assume that the snacks are done?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the refrigerator" Haru smiled.

"Alright, I'll go see Dame Tsuna now" I walk towards Dame Tsuna's room.

I open the door to see Vongola Primo sealing Dame Tsuna's Vongola Intuition.

"Oh Reborn, you're here" Shimon Primo greeted me in a soft tone.

"So how is it?" I asked, in the same soft tone as him.

"It's done. He's temperature is a little high but nothing to worry. He's sleep deprived too, we should let him rest the whole day" Vongola Primo look at Dame Tsuna with a worried look.

"He's strong. Nothing worry about but we need to put our guard up even more since there will soon be an enemy attack" I frowned.

"For now, use my Vongola Intuition for reference, Tsuna cannot get anymore stress than this now... We need someone to look after him" Vongola Primo frowned.

"The guardians will do it since it's their boss here, we should tell Vongola Nono about this" Shimon said.

"Good idea, let's go" We went out of Tsuna's room.

I called Yamamoto to go into Tsuna's room to look after him since Gokudera is currently resting.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute!" Yamamoto anwered me cheerfully.

I hope all this will go smoothly.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 2063**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **Thank you for all your support! Love you guys~**


	20. Papa Reborn

**WARNING :**

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

 **"Hi" Normal conversation**

 ** _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian**

 **'Hi' Thought**

 ** _'_ _Hi'_ Text**

 **"Hi" Someone on the phone talking**

-  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)**  
-

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Boss, Vongola Decimo is currently resting"

"Oh? Well, it is a great advantage for us then"

"Should we attack now sir..?"

"No, Vongola is now currently very alert, we will take them by surprise"

"But by then Vongola Decimo would be..."

"No worries, we will attack soon.. very soon..."

'Just you wait Vongola... I will defeat you!'

 **BACK TO THE VONGOLA MANSION**

"Oh Reborn!" Colonello smirked.

"So you're at your adult form too huh.." Reborn stated.

"So how's Tsuna, kora!" Colonello asked.

"Lack of sleep. I swear that idiotic student of mine..." Reborn sighed.

"Heh.. We should be more alert now then.. It's good that our manpower increased.." Colonello mused.

"We need to protect Dame-Tsuna properly, the enemy must have already know Tsuna's condition" Reborn grumbled.

"Woah woah, for a moment you sound like an overprotective father" Colonello teased.

"Oh?" Reborn smirked.

And he kicked Colonello.

"Ow! Relax! I was only joking!" Colonello grinned sheepishly.

"Try saying that again, you're dead" Reborn glared at Colonello and points a gun on Colonello's neck.

"Reborn and..Colonello? What are the both of you doing?" Lal walk towards them.

"Nothing" Reborn kept his gun and folded his arm

"I heard Sawada's sick and Yamamoto is guarding him... Where's Gokudera? Normally he would be more than willing to guard Sawada" Lal asked.

"Heh, he got hurt and now in the infirmary resting" Reborn smirked.

"Got hurt? An enemy or what?" Lal frowned.

"He was playing with the kids" Reborn said mono-tonelessly.

"..." Lal stared at Reborn.

"It's the truth, you can ask Ryohei, he stripped Gokudera to check his injuries" Reborn chuckled, remembering what happen before.

"Huh?!" Lal eyes widened and blushed a little.

"Just his shirt" Reborn coughed a little.

"Oh. He needs more training" Lal smiled devilishly and went to the infirmary.

"Well, RIP Gokudera" Colonello smiled nervously.

"Well he DO need more training so why not?" Reborn smirked devilishly.

"Damn, you sure you and Lal are not sibling or something?" Colonello sweatdropped.

"Think whatever you want" Reborn walk away.

"Che" Colonello chuckled.

"GYAHHHHHH!" The whole Vongola Mansion could hear Gokudera's scream that afternoon.

Tsuna, being a caring and kind boss, came running towards the infirmary ( he asked Yamamoto) to check what happened to Gokudera.

"What happened?! Is Gokudera ok?!" Tsuna panted.

"J-juudaimme.." Gokudera teared up.

"JUUDAIMME! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS!" Gokudera bowed.

"Eh..? Gokudera don't apologize! What happened? Why are you so beaten up?" Tsuna asked, looking worried at his first friend.

"I was training him...until you came barging in" Lal said.

"But wasn't he injured? Yamamoto said he-"

"It was just a small injury and besides, it is already healed by your sun guardian. He was just knocked out and was unconscious, he was already fine to begin with it" Lal sighed and shook her head.

"Really? Thank god! I thought it was an enemy attack.. I glad that you're safe Gokudera" Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled.

"JUUDAIMME! YOU'RE SUCH AN ANGEL!" Gokudera cried.

"Eh..?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly one side, looking clueless.

"Gehh...!" Lal blushed slightly at the cuteness.

Gokudera got a massive nosebleed and died. Temporarily.

"Eh Gokudera!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry, he's fine" Reborn appeared out of no where.

"B-but he's bleeding!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He just need some rest, leave him now. Who allow you to get up from bed?" Reborn glared.

"W-well.. I escaped from Yamamoto even though he told me Gokudera was fine... I listen finish and rushed out?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Reborn gave him an unimpressed look.

"What? I was worried that he was attacked by an enemy!" Tsuna pouted.

"Ok fine. Go back to your bed and rest. **_Now_** " Reborn ordered.

"Geez fine! You're acting like you're my father. _Wait-_ " Tsuna waited and look at Reborn.

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you can be my second father!" Tsuna grinned.

"Ha?" Reborn was dumbfounded.

"Well.. My father isn't exactly.. well you know.. and you came into my life a year ago and you're like my father figure so.." Tsuna smiled nervously.

Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I don't mind having a troublesome son like you. I could piss off lemitsu at the same time so why not?" Reborn smirked.

"So can I start calling you papa?" Tsuna smiled brightly.

"Hm.. sure, why not, make sure lemitsu hear it too" Reborn grinned evilly.

"Sure" Tsuna chuckled.

"But don't expect me to go soft on you" Reborn smirked.

"Aren't you already going soft on me now?" Tsuna teased.

"Heh, cheeky little brat, go rest now" Reborn pat on Tsuna.

"Ok~" Tsuna grinned and walk back to his room.

"You really grew soft on him huh" Lal smirked.

"Papa Reborn" Lal teased.

"Oh shut up" Reborn sighed.

"Well, I understand how you feel. He is like a magnet, pulling people towards him" Lal chuckled.

"Well, you also grew soft on him" Reborn smirked.

"Oh shut up" Lal playfully hit Reborn on the arm.

"That actually hurts" Reborn rubbed his arm.

A/N: SORRY THIS IS SO OOC

"You guys really act like siblings.." Colonello pop out of no where.

"Oh shut up" Lal and Reborn said together.

"You sure both of you aren't-"

Colonello got punched on the gut by Reborn and a punch on the face by Lal.

"-Si..bli..ngs..." Colonello fell on the floor unconscious.

"Well, I should get going and punish Yamamoto for letting Tsuna out so easily.. He is taking his job to lightly" Reborn sighed.

"You really act like his father huh" Lal chuckled.

"Well _not_ like anymore. I _am_ his father now" Reborn smirked.

"Whatever" Lal sighed and smiled softly.

'What that kid can do to us is scary' Lal chuckled silently.

'Whoever is going attack us, you better prepare yourself. We're not letting that kid die on us' Lal smirked devilishly.

 **WITH THE ENEMY**

"ACHOO!"

"What wrong boss? Got a flu?"

'Tch, who is talking about me?' The boss rubbed his nose.

"Shut up and do your job" He snarled.

"Fine" His underling rolled his eyes and went back to his job.

'This time, I'll crush Vongola! Vongola Decimo, prepare yourself!' The boss smirked.

WITH TSUNA

"ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Ugh, I guess I'm really sick.." Tsuna sighed.

'I got a bad feeling about this..' Tsuna frowned.

"Whatever, I'll tell Re- no.. papa about it later" Tsuna smiled happily.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1095**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE EVEN THOUGH I'M HAVING HOLIDAYS!**

 **I kinda didn't know how to continue the story so I was thinking ways to continue it so I took quite a while to think of one.**

 **And don't worry guys..**

 **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!**

 **Many people has been asking this so I'm telling it to you guys.**

 **I may seems that I gave up on it but no.**

 **I just update too slow :P**

 **Sorry *bows***

 **You can blame this on me, I'll try to update faster but I need to think about ideas (I didn't plan this story ahead ^_^")**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter, pretty crappy but yeah...**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	21. War

**WARNING :**

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

 **"Hi" Normal conversation**

 ** _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian**

 **'Hi' Thought**

 ** _'_ _Hi'_ Text**

 **"Hi" Someone on the phone talking**

 **-**  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)**  
 **-**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **WITH THE STUDENTS (Opps, they haven't been appearing for quite some time right?)**

"Asari-san, where are you guys gonna guide us?" One of the student asked.

"Hmm,we are just going to go around the Vongola Mansion, we are still not sure what to do with you guys yet" Asari shrugged.

'THEY ARE TREATING US LIKE THINGS!' The whole class thought in despair.

"Tch, I'm stuck here to babysit" G grumbled.

"Well we need to ensure their safety after all.." Knuckle sighed.

'WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US?!' The class starts to worry about their lives.

"G!" Giotto came flying towards G causing G to fall on his back onto the ground due to the force.

"GIOTTO!" G growled, having an dark aura around him.

"G! SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN! WE NEED TO INFORM EVERYONE!" Giotto screamed in panic.

Anger left G in an instant.

"Asari! Protect the students! Bring them somewhere safe! Giotto, tell Reborn!" G ordered.

"Alright! Students, quickly follow me!" Asari called out.

'Its seems like G is the Boss here..' The students thought in unison while following Asari.

"G! Tell the other famiglia bosses! Cozart already went to tell the Shiman famiglia!" Giotto ordered before disappearing.

"Tch! Dammit!" G clicked his tongue and disappeared, feeling panicked.

WITH REBORN

'It is TOO peaceful.. Calm before the storm huh..' Reborn stared at the horizon, deep in thought.

"REBORN"

Reborn was startled but didn't show.

"Vongola Primo... Any-"

"My Hyper Intuition warned me, we need to tighten our security more **right now** " Giotto was looking at Reborn, his eyes was serious.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Guards! Guard every single gate right now!" Reborn ordered.

"HAI!" The guards rushed out to protect the gates.

"Yamamoto!" Reborn slammed open Tsuna's room door.

"Papa?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yamamoto! Go guard the gates **NOW**!" Reborn gritted his teeth.

"Ok!" Yamamoto's eyes turned serious and rushed out, preparing his weapons.

"Papa? What is happening outside right now?" Tsuna frowned.

"Tsuna, come with me, I can't afford you to be alone" Reborn carried Tsuna in bride style since Tsuna is still weak.

"Papa?! Put me down!" Tsuna struggled.

"Stay put! This is serious!" Reborn frowned.

Tsuna look at Reborn in confusion.

"But my Hyper Intuition didn't-"

"Vongola Primo sealed it. You was suffering from it. Vongola Primo warned us all, we need to get you to a safe place" Reborn rushed out.

"Reborn-san, what happened?" Gokudera asked, panting slightly.

Apparently, he rushed all the way from the infirmary to Tsuna room.

"Reborn, I heard the guards are guarding the gates, what is happening?" Colonello frowned.

"Hyper Intuition" Reborn replied.

They instantly got it.

"Gokudera, tell all the guardians to guard all the gate! One gate each element got it? Yamamoto is already there" Reborn ordered.

"Hai!" Gokudera rushed off again. **(Poor him)**

"Reborn, let me-" Tsuna frowned.

"No" Reborn knew what Tsuna was going to say and he wasn't going to let Tsuna do it.

"But Reborn! My friends are all out there fighting! I can't be here doing nothing!" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration.

"My dear grandson, you need to have faith in them" Giotto approached them.

"Giotto, the Varia, Gesso and Giglio Nero Famiglia are fighting off the enemies outside, the Shimon Famiglia guardians are fighting along with Decimo's guardian" G appeared out of no where.

Tsuna frowned.

"You need to trust them Tsuna. I know you're worried but trust them, they are strong" Giotto smiled.

Tsuna look hesitant but sighed.

"..Fine, let me get to my classmates, we need to secure their safety. They are not suppose to be involve in this so let me at least protect them" Tsuna sighed.

"Omerta to be damned" G snickered.

"Isn't all of your geniuses plan to get them involved in this? Bermuda is so gonna kill me" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go, no time to be joking and play around" Lal grumbled.

They went to the empty hall where all the students are held.

"What is happening?"

"Why is Da- Decimo here?"

"Are they finally going to kill us?"

"Silence" Reborn glared at them and the students immediately shut up.

"Papa" Tsuna whispered and glare at Reborn slightly.

Reborn look away ignoring the glare.

Tsuna sat on the chair near the students, in case they are in trouble.

"Giotto.. Unseal my Hyper Intuition" Tsuna frowned.

Giotto flew beside Tsuna and rest his hand on Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Ugh.." Tsuna winced.

"I'm sorry, we, the first generation cannot infer this war because we are not suppose to..." Giotto said regretfully.

"It's fine.. I have to get use to all this too" Tsuna smiled.

"That's right, so keep your guards up, even if all the Acrobalenos are here, it is not completely safe" Reborn warned.

"Right" Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna wore his gloves and at his pills, going into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

'He actually..look like a boss!' The class thought.

 **WITH YAMAMOTO & KAORU**

Yamamoto and Kaoru was standing outside of the gate with their weapons out.

"I guess we're teaming up again" Yamamoto grinned.

Kaoru blushed slightly and nodded slightly.

"VOOIIIIII! IF YOU WANT TO GET THROUGH, YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Squalo exclaimed while fighting of enemies.

"Well.. We have to wait.. Squalo wants to fight all of them" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Mou, what's the point of me being here then?" Bluebell pouted.

Kaoru shook his head slightly and look around for any sign of danger.

 **WITH GOKUDERA**

"Dammit where are the others?!" Gokudera mumbled in frustration.

"Oh Gokudera-kun! What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Where's Turf-top?! It's an emergency!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oh Octopus head! Whta's wrong?" Ryohei jogged towards them.

"Turf-top! Guard one of the gates right now! Kyoko and Haru go to the hall right now! Bring the children along except the cow!" Gokudera ordered quickly before rushing off to find others.

"YOSH!" Ryohei ran off.

 **WITH THE GIRLS**

"We better go then" Haru frowned.

"Where are the kids?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I'm are here! The guards told us to come in since it was dangerous to stay at the garden.." Fuuta smiled.

"Fuuta-chan! Where's Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan?" Haru asked.

"Hm.. Reborn was at the hall and grabbed Lambo along with him, I-Pin went with them.. He told me to tell you two to go to the hall.." Fuuta said.

"Alright, if is Reborn-chan then they are mostly likely fine, let's go to the hall now" Kyoko said.

All of them nodded in agreement and begin to rush towards the hall.

WITH LAMBO & I-PIN

"Mou, stupid Reborn! What's the fun of guarding a stupid gate?!" Lambo pout.

"Bear with it Lambo, since we are in the past, might as well help out" I-Pin smiled.

"Ugh, since the Bazooka is spoilt, we have to stay here more than 5 minutes.." Lambo whined.

"Stop whining Lambo, you're a guardian" Rauji said.

Lambo pout even more.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate while fighting!" Levi shouted.

"Hm" Gamma sighed at their antics and continue to fight.

 **WITH RYOHEI & KOYO**

"EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei exclaimed in his battle form.

"Hm, I wonder who have the guts to attack Vongola" Koyo smirked.

Ryohei look at Koyo.

So did Lussuria and Daisy. Well Lussuria and Daisy look at Koyo for a second before continuing fighting off the enemy. (This is the past, daisy is still alive)

"What?!" Koyo raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. You guys did attack us before" Ryohei sweatdropped slightyl\\\ly.

Koyo blinked and then blushed in realization.

"Damn it shut it" Koyo mumbled.

WITH HIBARI

'That herbivore dares to order me and wake me up.. I'll him to death later!' Hibari thought darkly.

 **FLASHBACK**

"OI BASTARD" Gokudera exclaimed.

Hibari open one of eyes in irritation.

He was sleeping until Gokudera woke him up.

"Go guard one of the gate right now!" Gokudera said and ran off.

Hibari gritted his teeth in irritation.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Hibari did what Gokudera said since he knew enemies are so it means more people to get bitten.

Well those enemies are so dead since Hibari is irritated. (RIP enemies)

When Hibari reached, Adelheid was already there.

"Hmph, you're late" Adelheid smirked.

"Hn" Hibari smirked back.

They went to join Kikyo to beat the hell out of the enemies.

The guards don't even have to help them.

'They are the demon..!' The guards thought in unison, slightly pitying the enemy.

 **WITH MUKURO & CHROME**

"Kufufu.." Mukuro, Chrome, Fran and Torikabuto stare at the enemy who are clutching down on the floor, screaming in horror. (This group has a lot of people..)

They used illusions to torture the minds of the enemy.

'Yicks..' Julie gulps slightly.

This group torture them mentally.

"The enemy is sure stupid.." Fran mused.

No one dares to challenge the Mists and Clouds.

 **WITH GOKUDERA (AGAIN)**

By the time Gokudera reach the gate, he was panting badly since he practically ran the whole Mansion.

"Oh Gokudera!" P. Shitt exclaimed happily.

"Ugh I want to die" Gokudera pant.

"Ushishishi I don't mind killing you~" Belphegor laughed creepily.

"Me too" Zakuro smirked.

"I'll protect Gokudera!" P. Shitt said determinedly.

"Ugh" Gokudera facepalmed.

'Kill me alright' Gokudera rolled his eyes.

 **WITH TSUNA**

"Tsuna-kun" Enma ran towards Tsuna.

"Enma!" Tsuna smiled.

"Everything seems fine right now" Enma smiled.

Tsuna frowned.

He stare at the ceiling and widen his eyes.

"Get away from here!" Tsuna alerted.

The students ran to the next room.

The ceiling broke by a huge force.

The students gasp in shock and hide themselves.

"Fufu, nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo"

"Let's get to business" Tsuna frowned.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1556**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **AND SO...**

 **A somewhat cliffhanger ;)**

 **I hope you like it! I know it's been quite long since I last updated...**

 **I'm quite busy this holiday and I didn't expect that either.**

 **I honestly trying to make this story as creative as possible...**

 **I know it isn't as great as some other Class Trip Fanfics and I'm sorry.**

 **It's like I'm dragging the whole fanfic making the process very slow.**

 **Please bear with me ;-;**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	22. Hostage

**WARNING:**

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

 **"Hi" Normal conversation**

 **"Hi" Speaking Italian**

 **'Hi' Thought**

 **'Hi' Text**

 **"Hi" Someone on the phone talking**

 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NORMAL POV**

"What do you want?" Tsuna frowned.

"Oh? What I want? I want you dead HAHAHAHAHA" The man laughed.

Everyone in the room tensed.

Many were getting ready to fight.

"Why are you attacking Vongola?" Dino asked in his attacking stance, holding his bullwhip.

"Why? **WHY**? HAHAHAHA!" The enemy laughed.

Tsuna's smile turn to a thin line.

There was something off here.

But he couldn't name it.

"KYAAAA!"

Tsuna's eyes widen and look where his classmates are.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"T-Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko's eyes were full of terror.

"Let her go!" Tsuna glared at the woman holding Kyoko by the neck.

"Let her go? **Let her go**? Vongola Decimo, stop being so naive, I attack here with the intent of killing" The man smirked.

" **Who are you**?" Tsuna gritted his teeth.

He can't do anything.

He couldn't put Kyoko's life at risk.

"I'm Vengetta Decimo, Odaire Conti at your service Vongola Decimo" The man, Odaire Conti bowed down to Tsuna mockingly.

"Why you.." Skull growled.

"Oh did I made an acrobaleno angry? Oh I'm **_soo_** scared HAHAHA" Odaire laughed.

'He sure laugh loudly..' Reborn was ticked off, his hands were itching to just shoot the man in the head.

'This sucks, Kyoko is being held as a hostage.. If it was other students I might already do it..' Reborn gritted his teeth.

"I didn't expect other famiglia to join in but as long as I have this girl... You can't do s*t don't you?" Odaire smirked.

"You are really the lowest of the lowest..!" Colonello growled.

"You cowards! Let her go!" Lal shouted in fury.

"We cowards? What about you Vongola? Vengetta and Vongola were allies before.. Until Vongola Secondo betrayed Vengetta Primo. Betrayers" Odaire snarled.

Tsuna blinked.

'Vongola Secondo betrayed Vengatta Primo? Wait what?' Tsuna frowned.

It doesn't make sense.

"Secondo would not do that. It's true that he changed Vongola's original purpose but.." Primo frowned.

"No point saying this now! I'll make Vongola pay! Since you're going to rule soon.. Isn't it **_too bad_** if Vongola lost it's heir? Even better.. all of it's guardians?" Odaire smirked.

"Even if it's true, that happen during Secondo's time. Why does it link it to me?" Tsuna folded his arms.

"Oh? Well because of that, now Vengetta Famiglia is considered **weak**. Can you believe it? It was once a strong famiglia.. ranked the **top 10** famiglia and now it's considered on of the weakest." Odaire growled.

"So I'll get my revenge. I'll make Vongola lose it's heir and Vongola will fall. Won't that be an **_interesting_** sight to see?" Odaire licked his lips, looking Tsuna with a creepy smile.

Reborn's father instinct kicked in.

'Pedo' Reborn glared at Odaire.

Kyoko look at Tsuna, still looked scared but slowly calmly down.

Tsuna look back at Kyoko and smile.

Kyoko blinked and slowly smile back.

"Odaire" Tsuna said calmly.

His voice got Odaire's attention.

"I understand your hatred toward Vongola. But.." Tsuna smile widen.

Odaire was confused.

Why is Tsuna smiling? He was practically being pushed into a corner since they got a hostage with them!

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Odaire's eyes widen and turn back to look at Kyoko and his underling.

"Aren't you understimating Vongola?" Tsuna finished his sentence.

His underling was lying on the ground unconscious and Kyoko was holding a taser.

"TRISTEZZA!" Odaire screamed.

"She's just unconscious, I din't really-" Kyoko was cut off as Odaire lunged at her.

Kyoko had no time to react.

"KYOKO!" Tsuna quickly flew towards them but it was too late.

"S*t..!" The acrobalenos, Dino and Enma reacted too slow but they still ran.

"Tsuna-kun..!" Kyoko look at Tsuna with widen eyes.

"KYOKO NO!" Hana screamed running towards Kyoko too.

"KYOKO-NEE!" Fuuta exclaimed in fear.

'No..! Please let me make it in time! I can't lose her! She's like a sister to me! And how would I explain this to Oniisan?! My sun!' Tsuna flew quicker and stretch out one of his arm.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Odaire raised his hand and was slash her with a sword.

'Legs! Please move! Why can't I move?' Kyoko panicked.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

'Am I going to die like this? I haven't even see Onii-chan today yet...' Kyoko clutched her fist.

She look at Tsuna.

'I'm so sorry...Tsuna-kun" More tears came flowing down her cheeks.

At that moment...

Odaire swing down his arm, aiming to slash Kyoko into half.

"SISTEMA CAI!"

The impact hit Odaire back.

Odaire flew back to the ground, clutching his arm.

"G..ruh!" Odaire winced.

Kyoko gasped and look in front of her.

There was a shield protecting her.

She saw Gokudera panting outside of the hall.

She was so relieved that she fell to the ground.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru and Hana ran beside her.

"I-I thought I was going to d-die..." Kyoko sobbed.

Hana bite her lips.

'Kyoko is a strong person.. For her to cry... She must be really really terrified..' Hana clutched her fist.

'If only I was stronger..!' Hana gritted her teeth.

"Oi! Is she ok?!" Gokudera asked loudly.

Obviously he sprint here as fast as he was panting a lot and his face was slightly flushed.

"Yes! She is not injured physically! But mentally.." Hana clicked her tongue.

"Take the students out of here! Here isn't safe anymore!"

"Interruption..." Odaire look at Gookudera with a psycho look.

Gokudera got startled by the expression.

"Hayato, you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course! I here as fast as I could thanks to this!" Gokudera showed something that he was wearing.

A friendship band or it seem so.

"I got disrupted... because of A **FRIENDSHIP BAND**?! ARE YOU **_F*KING KIDDING ME_**?!" Odaire roared in anger.

Gokudera smirked.

So did Reborn.

"Oh so you told Spanner and the other to do it already papa? That was fast" Tsuna smiled.

"Of course" Reborn smirked.

" **PAPA**?!"

Everyone screamed in shock, even Odaire.

"Ah I forgot to tell everyone" Reborn smirked.

"Me too.. Well sorry?" Tsuna smiled innocently.

"So you really became his father.." Colonello sighed.

"Well it's cute" Fon smiled.

"It does" Aria giggled.

"...This is gonna to make me earn tons.." Viper said emotionless.

"Interesting... Reborn, the Strongest Hitman being the father of Vonagola Decimo" Verde smirked.

"About time" Lal teased.

"HAHAHA!" Skull laughed.

Reborn smacked Skull.

"C-congratulations!" Gokudera bow at Tsuna.

"Eh..?" Tsuna blinked.

"Enough! I'm gonna kill all of you!" Odaire screamed.

"Oh how exactly?" Dino taunt.

"I'm not the only one here" Odaire smirked.

"KYAAA! HELP!"

They look where the source of the sound come from.

They saw at least 10 men holding the students hostage.

"S*t alright" Enma sighed.

"Tch" Gokudera.

"Gookudera, how is it holding, the gate you are guarding?" Fon asked.

"It's easy, they are still full of stamina alright" Gokudera groan.

"Fufu, I understand how he feels" Byakuran chuckled.

"I hope P.Shitt isn't causing much trouble..." Enma smiled nervously.

"Nah, she's fine... but the other other two..." Gokudera sighed.

"STOP CHIT-CHATTING!" Odaire exclaimed.

Everyone began to tense up when a man went to grab Fuuta this time.

"Stop it! He's just a kid!" Tsuna shouted in fury.

Byakuran and Aria glared at Odaire.

Yuni was just beside Fuuta.

But Fuuta didn't look scared at all.

In fact he looked calm.

And it was strange.

Tsuna then made a unnoticeable smile.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1556**

 **Odaire means hate in Italian**

 **Vengetta means revenge in Italian**

 **I know my naming skills sucks ;-;**

 **This translation came from Google. Anything wrong blame it on Google.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **OK I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LONG! I PLANNED TO UPDATE ON CHRISTMAS BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY SISTER AND I WAS UNWELL FOR 6 DAYS (EVEN BEFORE CHRISTMAS). I'M STILL UNWELL BUT IT'S BETTER THAT BEFORE SO I UPDATED AT LEAST SOMETHING.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Finally some action but no much still.**

 **Well..**

 **BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **A NEW YEAR IS STARTING AND YAY I AM TOTALLY NOT LOOKING FORWARD ABOUT THAT.**

 **I hope you enjoyed you're holidays! (If you are not on holidays yet, hope you have a good day, I'm on holidays for about 2 months already.)**

 **I don't have much to have anymore so...OH!**

 **Since New Year is coming, school is starting soon again so...**

 **I won't be updating as often like..**

 **I'll try to update on New Years but after that..**

 **You'll have to wait till February...**

 **If I have the time...**

 **Next Year I won't have much time to play since I'm gonna have N and O levels. (It's a national exam)**

 **It's really important so I have to focus on studying...**

 **And next year during the holidays (Nov and Dec) I am going to try gonna out to do part time job so yeah.. even lesser time to update.**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible!**

 **Sayonara~()/**


	23. Fight

**WARNING :**

 **MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

 **GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS**

 **"Hi" Normal conversation**

 ** _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian**

 **'Hi' Thought**

 ** _'Hi'_ Text**

 **"Hi" Someone on the phone talking**

 **-**  
 **I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)**  
 **-**

ENJOY!

NORMAL POV

"Ready to surrender Decimo?" Odaire smirked.

"Fuuta-chan..!" Haru gasped.

"Let him go!" Kyoko exclaimed worriedly.

"This bastard" Hana growled.

"Kyoko-chan... Haru-chan... Hana-chan..." A voice called out their names.

"...!?"

"I will never surrender to the likes of you Odaire" Tsuna said calmly.

"What..!" Odaire growled.

"Then don't blame me. You brought this upon yourself" Odaire smirked evilly.

"Kill him" Odaire ordered.

Then a wave of mist flame flow out of the man holding Fuuta.

"Kufufufu... How dare _**you**_ order me?" Mist flame was slowly fading, revealing Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nii" Fuuta smiled.

"There you go" Mukuro put Fuuta down.

"Thank you Mukuro-nii!" Fuuta smiled happily.

"Thanks Mukuro" Tsuna smiled gratefully.

"The pleasure is mine" Mukuro bowed, looking satisfied.

"Wha- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Odaire screamed in horror.

"Your men is too weak. Shimon famiglia and the others are handling it. They are getting bored actually" Mukuro smirked.

"You..!" Odaire growled.

"Hmm? Just admit defeat Odaire, you're just _ **too**_ weak" Mukuro taunted.

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'M THE STRONG!" Odaire roared.

"Give up Odaire, you're surrounded" Gokudera smirked.

All the guardians stepped out.

"So its you who cause me to be here" Lambo sighed.

"Sorry Adult Lambo" Tsuna apologized.

"It's fine.. Yare yare, let's get this done over with" Lambo yawned.

"I'll go hellp the students" I-Pin ran towards the students.

"Thank you. Chrome, Takeshi and Hayato. Go help I-Pin" Tsuna ordered.

"Yes Boss/Juudaimme" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome went to help I-Pin to bring the students to a safe location.

"Kufufufu.." Mukuro lowered his glance at Odaire.

"We will fight with you TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Herbivore...I'll bite you to death" Hibari smirked.

"Yare yare" Boredom was written all over Lambo's face.

"Grr..." Odaire gritted his teeth then he slowly start laughing like a mad man.

"HAHAHAHA" Odaire laughed with a crazy look in his eyes.

Tsuna frowned.

'There's something wrong here...' Tsuna frowned.

Then someone appeared beside Odaire.

"Forgot someone? The man beside Odaire shoved Nezu sensei.

Nezu sensei was tied up by a rope, unconscious.

His body was filled with bruises.

"Wha- What did you do to him?!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Hm? We only played with him a little" The man chuckled.

"Who are you" Lal glared.

"Peccato at your service" The man did a mock bow.

"Surrender or we will kill this man" Odaire smirked.

"Scumbag..." Dino clicked his teeth.

'We have to act carefully since we have a defendless hostage right now..' Tsuna gritted his teeth.

Tsuna glance at Hibari.

'And Hibari is irritated now.. He is losing patience..!' Tsuna bite his lips.

"What are we gonna do Otouto?" Ryohei whispered.

"I don't know.. We have to rescue Nezu sensei.. But how..?" Tsuna clutched his fist.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, calm down" Mukuro muttered.

Tsuna took a deep breath, slowly calming down.

Reborn smirked.

'Well done Mukuro, the more Tsuna panics, the more his mind blanks out' Reborn sighed.

"Tsuna-nii, don't worry, we are all facing this together" Lambo smiled.

"Lambo..." Tsuna's eyes widened.

'That's right..I'm not alone... But how can we save Nezu sensei?" Tsuna sighed.

'Wait.. Am I forgetting someone?' Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"I'll count down from 10, if you don't surrender, we will end this guy's life" Odaire smirked.

"10" Peccato started counting.

"F**k" Skull cursed.

"We need to think fast" Enma frowned.

"Hmm.." Verde frowned.

"..." Viper was silently thinking about something.

"9"

"We are running out of time" Lambo gripped his hair.

"If we call the others, they won't get here in time" Mukuro grumbled.

"Hn" Hibari was looking even more irritated than before.

"8"

"Hibari, don't attack them" Tsuna warned.

Hibari grumbled and glared at Odaire and Peccato.

"How about we just surrender?" Tsuna gritted hhis teeth.

"You can't Tsuna" Reborn frowned.

"But-"

"No, if you surrender, the Mafia World will go into chaos and the people close to you will suffer" Reborn sighed.

"Then how?!" Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"7"

"Are we gonna just stand here and do nothing and see Nezu sensei die in front of us?!" Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"Tsuna, I know you are kind. But you aren't god. You can't save everyone" Byakuran sighed.

"6"

"But... We are just in front of him. I feel so helpless..!" Tsuna bite his lips.

"It can be a reminder for you. It's not your fault" Aria sighed.

'But it's strange.. My Hyper Intuition is not warning me that Nezu sensei is going to die...' Tsuna frowned in confusion.

"5"

Mukuro was trying to sneaking towards Nezu sensei but was stopped by Peccato.

'Tch' Mukuro frowned.

"Kufufufu.. So you're a mist user too..." Mukuro said darkly.

"Hmm.. Maybe, maybe not" Peccato smirked.

Mukuro frowned.

"4"

Hibari so itching to take out his tonfas.

"Kyoya, don't" Fon frowned.

"Tch. Damn Herbivores" Hibari grumbled, glaring at Odaire.

"Hmph, 3" Odaire smirked.

'I'm so sorry Nezu sensei, even if you weren't a great teacher to me, but I'm sorry to drag you in into this' Tsuna closed his eyes tightly.

"2"

'Sayonara, Nezu sensei..!" Tsuna clutched his fists.

"1"

"Stubborn asses, Peccato, kill him" Odaire sighed.

"Sure" Peccato took out his gun and aim at Nezu sensei's head.

"Addio, you worthless old man" Peccato smirked evilly.

Before he could pull the trigger, the wall behind Peccato and Odaire was blasted through..

...By none other than Xanxus.

"TRASH! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME?! HUUHHHHHH?!" Xanxus shot at Odaire and Peccato.

"Opps" Tsuna sweatdropped.

'So Xnaxus is the one I forgot... No wonder my Hyper Intuition didn't warn me about Nezu sensei' Tsuna chuckled nervously.

Ryohei quickly ran towards Nezu sensei and carry him away.

"Ryohei, bring Nezu sensei to the students then come back. We need healers" Tsuna ordered.

"Ok " Ryohei smiled and ran off.

"Ok, Hibari-" Tsuna turn to face Hibari but Hibari was gone.

"He's already fighting Tsuna-nii" Lambo sighed, pointing to Hibari who is attacking Odaire.

"DIE F**KER!" Xanxus shot at Peccato.

Pecatto was dodging gracefully.

'Peccato will be a tough opponent if he can dodge Xanxus's attacks so well...' Tsuna frowned.

"Tsuna-kun" Enma look at Tsuna worriedly.

"Hm?" Tsuna blinked.

"Are you ok? You're still not recovered from our sickness right?" Enma whispered, not wanted the enemy to hear.

"I'm fine, let's just finish this fast" Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna and Enma wanted to help Xanxus and Hibari but was disrupted by Tristezza.

"You're awake now?!" Enma's eyes widened.

"Hmph, how dare that girl incapacitate me...I'll defeat the two of you and kill that girl.." Tristezza growled.

"I won't let you near Kyoko" Tsuna glared.

"Hmph, I see you try" Tristezza started to attack Tsuna with shurikens.

Mukuro went to help Xanxus to attack Peccato.

"Tch JUST DIE ALREADY TRASH" Xanxus growled.

"Fufu I value my life" Peccato smirked.

The Acrobalenos just stood at one corner to look at them fight.

They will help if they got in trouble.

Byakuran and Enma stood at another side to observe the enemies' attacks and abilities.

 **WITH THE OTHERS**

 **THE STORM**

"This is getting boring" Zakuro yawned.

"Shishishishi they are all so weak" Belphegor laughed creepily.

"Hmph, Gokudera is not here.." P. Shitt pout.

"Having fun there?" A woman in her 20s appeared, smirking.

"Hm, this is interesting" Zakuro smirked.

"Woo, she look strong" P. Shitt blinked.

"Hmm" The woman started attacking them.

 **THE RAIN**

"I wonder if Byakuran-san is done fighting.." Bluebell sighed.

"VOIIIII SHOW MORE FIGHTING SPIRIT ENEMIES! THEY ARE SO WEAK!" Squalo exclaimed.

'I wonder if Yamamoto is ok...' Kaotu thought.

"Hm, this army is pathetic" A man in his 20s sighed.

"Hm?" Bluebell blinked.

Suddenly, a knife appeared out of no where beside Squalo.

A small cut appeared on Squalo's cheek.

Squalo smirked.

"FINALLY SOME FUN!" Squalo grinned.

 **THE LIGHTNING**

"Mou.. Lambo and I-Pin left me all alone here..." Raiju sighed.

"Hm~ Only one? Too bad" A man appeared behind Raiju.

Raiju stiffened and put his guard on.

'This person is bad news..!' Raiju's eyes widened and attacked the person.

 **THE SUN**

"I'm getting bored" Daisy sighed.

"Same here" Koyo sighed.

"Mou~ Why did Ryohei have to leave~?" Lussuria sighed.

"Getting bored?" A big size man appeared.

Koyo frowned.

"Who are you?" Koyo asked.

"You will know... after I kill you" The man smirked and attempted to punch Koyo.

Koyo quickly dodges and attack back at the man.

 **THE CLOUD**

"All the enemies are defeated but we still have to guard it..." Kikyo sighed.

"They are the weak after all" Adelheid looked uncaring.

"Oh, then would you rather fight me?" A woman near her 30s attacked Adelheid with a stick.

"Hm" Adelhied smirked and attacked the woman.

 **THE MIST**

"Boo, the enemies are all down" Fran said emotionlessly.

"The weak will always lose" Torikabuto said darkly.

Fran sweatdropped.

"Master, Chrome-nee, why did you leave me alone with him?" Fran sniffed.

"Or you rather be us instead~?" A young boy and girl appeared.

"Hmm?" Fran blinked.

"My sister and I can give you entertainment" The boy smirked.

"Wanna play?" The girl giggled.

"Ok~" Fran cheered emotionless.

"Sure~"

The illusion battle started.

 **WITH THE STUDENTS AND OTHERS**

"I think here is safe enough desu.." Haru pant.

"No where is safe right now but stop here first. We will fight if needed" Gokudera frowned.

"I hope Tsuna-kun and others is ok.." Kyoko's face was still pale.

"Sorry Kyoko, that you have to go through that.." Yamamoto frowned.

"It's fine.. Sooner or later I will have to face it.." Kyoko gave a shaky smile.

"I'm so sorry, if only I was stronger.." Hana bite her lips.

"It's fine Hana, you were scared too" Kyoko smiled.

Hana frowned.

"I'll set up some illusions here" Chrome said.

"Sure thing Chrome" Yamamoto grinned.

"Wait!"Ryohei shouted.

"Hmm?" I-Pin blinked.

"We forgot Nezu sensei... He was almost killed" Ryohei said grimly and put Nezu sensei with the students.

"What?!" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"How's Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned serious.

"...I don't know but they are probably fighting now. I have to go back. I need to healer them" Ryohei said in a serious tone.

"...Fine, go. But tell us everything went it ends, Onii-chan" Kyoko frowned.

Ryohei nodded and ran off.

Chrome start to set up her illusions.

"Let's treat the injured desu!" Haru smiled slightly, holding the first-aid kit.

"I'll help too!" Yuni cheered happily.

"Me too!" Fuuta smiled.

"I'll help out too, the more people the better" I-Pin smiled.

"The injured, please line up here, we will start treating you" Hana ordered.

The started to treat the injured people.

Kyoko's eyes then slowly turn sorrowful.

'Tsuna-kun.. Are you ok?' Kyoko frowned.

 **TBC**

 **NO. OF WORDS: 1629**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:**

 **OK I KNOW IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME. I'M SO SORRY. THIS YEAR IS MY MOST IMPORTANT YEAR SO I HAVE LESSER TIME. EVERYDAY IN SCHOOL IS LIKE HAVING TEST SO I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO STUDY BUT I HAVE VERY LESS TIME TO STUDY. I HAVE BAD TIME MANAGEMENT!**

 **So I'll be updating lesser and lesser this year...**

 **I have lots of stay backs, homework, tests and many other stuffs to do! Even holidays, I have to go school at least for a few days so I don't have much time! This year I will be doing lots and lots of revisions so for me to update is even harder now...**

 **SORRY ;-;**

 **I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ;-;**

 **I know this story is very sllloooowwwww...**

 **But please be patient with me ;-;**

 **My English isn't that good! ;-;**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/**


	24. Soo Fight?

WARNING :

MANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

GOKUDERA & G'S COLOURFUL WORDS

"Hi" Normal conversation

 _"Hi"_ Speaking Italian

'Hi' Thought

 _'_ _Hi'_ Text

"Hi" Someone on the phone talking

-  
I DO NOT OWN KHR! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY PLOT! (｡･ω･｡)  
-

ENJOY!

NORMAL POV

THE STORM

"Hmmm, not bad" Zakuro smirked happily.

"We might be here awhile now... Aww~ I want to go Gokudera's side now~" P. Shitt sighed.

"Well I won't let go so easily" The woman grinned evilly.

"Who are you?" P. Shitt stare at the woman in distaste.

"Me? Oh~ How rude of me. I'm Rabbia, nice to meet you" The woman said sarcastically.

"Hm, and why are you here?" Zakuro smirk became tense.

"What else? Take down all of you" The woman, now known as Rabbia look at Zakuro as if he was dumb.

Any hint of humor was gone from Zakuro's face.

"I don't like this woman. Let's kill her" Zakuro prepared his weapons.

"Agreed~" licked her lips and grinned.

"If you can beat me~" Rabbia smirked.

Once again, they resume fighting against each other.

THE RAIN

'This is no ordinary man...' Kaoru frowned.

"FINALLY SOMEONE WORTHY TO FIGHT WITH" Squalo smirked happily.

Kaoru look at Squalo and sighed.

'He is just a pure idiot' Kaoru shook his head slightly.

"UGH! Just go down already! I want to go to Byakuran-san side now~!" Bluebell pouted angrily.

Kaoru have to urge to kill himself on the spot.

'Why am I stuck with them?' Kaoru sighed softly.

"OIIII YOU POMPADOUR HAIR GUY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIGHT! HAVE SOME FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Squalo screamed at Kaoru.

"Seems like I have to stop holding back.." The man smirked.

"FIGHT SERIOUSLY YOU CHICKEN HAIR!" Squalo growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME!" The man retort angrily.

Kaoru tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't help it and snort.

"You didn't tell us you idiot~" Bluebell laughed loudly and was hitting the floor.

"Grr... MY NAME IS MARCO!" The man screamed in anger.

"Marco? MARCO POLO HAHAHAHAHA" Bluebell was laughing like a madman.

Squalo heard what Bluebell said and accidentally spit.

Kaoru started chuckling.

Marco's face is now as red as a tomato.

"ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD!" Marcos started attacking.

So they started battling again...

Well with laughter this time.

THE LIGHTNING

"Who are you?!" Raiju coughed out.

He is exhausted fighting against this person.

'Just who is this person?! I can't handle him alone!' Raiju gritted his teeth.

"Im Diego, at your service" The man smirked with a evil glint in his eyes.

'Damn it all!' Raiju start to attack Diego at full force again.

THE SUN

'He is healing abnormally fast...' Koyo frowned.

"Hmm~ He is like a cockroach~" Lussuria sighed.

"Oh.. I agree" Daisy nodded, touching his chin.

"Oh? I'll take that as a compliment then" The man grinned.

"Oh? So you like to be called as a cockroach?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh~? Cockroach man!" Lussuria chuckled, his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Pfft! HAHAHAA!" Koyo laughed.

The man glared at Lussuria.

"Call me piccolo" The man clutched his fist.

"Doesn't that mean small? For a big man like you~?" Lussuria smile in amusement.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD IT DOESN'T FIT HIM AT ALL!" Koyo laughed loudly.

"Enough!" Piccolo growled.

"Hmm, he can't take jokes" Daisy sighed.

Piccolo attacked Lussuria first.

THE CLOUD

'She uses her stick well..' Adelheid frowned.

'A troublesome person appeared now..' Kikyo narrowed his eyes, trying to find a weak spot.

"Kuku, seems like you guys are struggling" The woman smirked.

"Ho~? Aren't you struggling yourself?" Kikyo faked a smirk.

'This is bad, we have to get rid of her quick' Kikyo gritted his teeth.

"Hn, regardless we lose or not, you are not getting away from here" Adelheid glare at the woman.

Her eyes are filled with determination.

"Kuku... Very well then. I'm Serena, I shall have fun fighting the both of you" The woman attacked.

"Very well then" Adelheid blocked her attack.

THE MIST

"Ah we are all kids" Fran said emotionlessly.

"Hmm.. He's the only old man here" The boy point at Torikabuto.

"He should die first then!" The girl giggled.

"You guys are twins right?" Fran asked.

"Uh-huh!" The girl smiled.

"Who's older?" Fran looked curious.

"I am" The boy blocked his sister away from Fran's view.

The boy glare at Fran.

"Don't flirt with my sister" The boy warned.

"Fratello! " The girl pout.

"Hoo... I'm bored... Both of you are the only entertainment I have now.. Our illusions are about the same level" Fran yawned.

"And I'm not flirting, I'm just bored~" Fran waved his hands.

"Hn! I don't believe you! My sister is too cute for anyone to resist!" The boy huffed.

"Hmph! Luca is an idiot!" The girl hit her brother on the head and pout.

"Oww...Maria why?!" The boy exclaimed and looked at his sister.

"Ohhh brother complex" Fran clapped his hands while looking emotionless.

"I DO NOT!" Luca retort.

"Luca is an idiot! He is way more fun to talk to now!" Maria point at Fran.

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Fran" Fran replied emotionlessly.

Luca gasped and look at Maria in horror.

"M-Maria.." Luca called out.

"Hmph! Brother always stop me from talking to other people! I'm gonna ignore you now!" Maria pull Fran along with her.

"Huuuhhh?" Fran blinked.

Luca fall to the ground in despair and went to his emo corner.

Well Torikabuto is just beside Luca not doing or saying anything.

So the mists ended up not battling at all as their illusions disappeared.

WITH TSUNA AND OTHERS

Odaire is defeated by Hibari since Hibari was renting his anger on Odaire.

Well Hibari joined Xanxus and Mukuro to fight Peccato.

Well Tsuna and Enma also defeated Tristezza since she was injuried by Kyoko once.

Tsuna pant slightly.

"Tsuna, go rest now" Enma whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"But-ufmph!" Enma covered Tsuna's mouth.

"No buts, have trust in us" Enma smiled.

Tsuna stare at Enma for a few seconds and finally gave in.

He nodded and Enma let go of his hand.

Tsuna went to sit and Reborn went beside him.

"Enma could have handled her just fine" Reborn hit Tsuna on the head.

"Ow... But I wanted to-"

"You are still sick" Reborn look at Tsuna disapprovingly.

Tsuna pout.

'Overprotective family and friends I have..' Tsuna thought silently.

"You do know I know what you are thinking right now" Reborn sighed.

'Eeps! I forgot!" Tsuna widened his eyes.

"Don't forget! You're a Mafia boss! You cannot forget such things" Reborn reprimanded.

"Hai hai mom" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"You are getting daring huh.." Reborn glared at Tsuna.

"Sorry!" Tsuna attempted to run but Reborn grabbed his shirt.

"When this is over, you're training is going to increase by _5 times_ " Reborn said darkly.

"DEMONN!" Tsuna cried out.

Tsuna regretted calling Reborn mom.

"Reborn is getting soft, kora" Colonello sighed.

"He is going to be an overprotective father" Lal shook her head.

"Well Tsuna is not going to get laid for awhile" Skull joked.

"I really think that will really happen" Fon chuckled.

"With Reborn being overprotective, of course" Verde shook his head.

"Hm, well Tsu-Chan is cute so it's reassuring that Reborn is there to help him" Byakuran smiled.

"Well he have his guardians, adding Reborn will be hell" Aria stated.

'This is gold, I can earn lots of money with these information' Viper internally cheered.

The Acrobalenos and Byakuran already began to chat about life. (mostly about Reborn being overprotective and how pitiful Tsuna is going to be in the future)

Meanwhile Enma, Hibari, Mukuro and Xanxus is still fighting Peccato.

Well Ryohei got to the place and stayed beside Tsuna, listening to Reborn and Tsuna's conversation.

What a fight.

TBC

NO. OF WORDS: 1629

AUTHOR'S NOTE✿❀✿:

I'M BACK! FINALLY! *CELEBRATE*

Ok, I actually still haven't finish my national exam... I left 1 more subject (Maths)

And all those things about me studying for my national exam... is lies...

I thought I will study but..

I DIDN'T

I'm going to stay for Secondary 5 at this rate so.. ;-; I can't leave my secondary school still...

Sorry for not updating for SUCH A LONG TIME

I would have update earlier if my pc was not locked...

I took it took earlier than I expected so the update is earlier than scheduled.

I actually had a writer block but I just let my hands do the work and TA-DAH an update.

And if any of you likes boy's love, I'll recommend an anime called

【魔道祖师】 (mo dao zu shi) / The grandmaster of demonic cultivation.

The characters are speaking in Chinese but there is English subtitles.

You can read the novel too - series/the-founder-of-diabolism/

There is also a manga for it ;)

If you have watched, who's YOUR favourite character? :) (Mine is Wen Ning ;D)

I actually don't have much to say so I'll end it here.

Hope you like this chapter!

Sayonara~(≧∇≦)/


End file.
